The Victors
by beauthg03
Summary: The Rebllion failed and the Games were reinstated. New Victors and New Arenas will be created. These are the stories of the newest Games and the newest Victors. It starts with the 76th Games and will continue until at least the 175th. Read and enjoy! Contains Victors of my "United" universe.
1. 76th Games

**If you have read my SYOT then you probably realized that I really enjoy Victors. So much so that I have decided to tell their stories. It starts with the 76th Games and will go until the 150th...if I finish. Which I hope I do because I've had this idea for a while. I know there are a lot of Victor fics out there and this may not be 'original' but I want to do it...so there. Obviously this is an AU which is also the same universe as United. Anyways I hope you enjoy meeting these people because I really like creating them. :)**

xXx

It has been four years since the 75th Hunger Games. The Rebellion was a hard fought battle but in the end, the Capitol still prevailed. Many of the rebels have gone into hiding and no word of insurgence has been spoken in that time. All of the Victors of the Pre-Rebellion era have been executed except for one. A pregant, Annie Cresta of District Four was kept alive as an example of the Capitol's mercy. The government and it's members were cleansed. A new President was elected, Tiberius Pennilo. Many of the citizens in the Districts saw this as a sign of the end of the Hunger Games because President Pennilo had not spoken of any intention of renewing them. Until last summer that is, the Capitol was bored and blood thirsty. They wanted the excitement of the Games back. Out of fear of a Capitolite Rebellion, President Pennilo reinstated the Hunger Games. Districts One, Two, and Four reopened their Academies to try and train tributes before the next year. As for the people in the other Districts, all they could do was wish that they wouldn't be Reaped. Now with new Gamemakers and Announcers the 76th Hunger Games are ready to begin.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Garnet Shields, 18 (8) Female: Chanel Russeau, 17 (9)

District Two- Male: Tytan Mackey, 17 (7) Female: Valerie Clux, 16 (7)

District Three- Male: Chip McArthor, 15 (5) Female: Marie Styles, 18 (6)

District Four- Male: Seaton Hurst, 18 (9) Female: Sandra Barnes, 16 (7)

District Five- Male: Lewis Carswell, 14 (5) Female: Bryte Lumen, 16 (5)

District Six- Male: Zin Fields, 13 (4) Female: Misha Bitsu, 17 (6)

District Seven- Male: Oliver Downes, 18 (6) Female: Mariposa Summers, 12 (4)

District Eight- Male: Collin Banks, 16 (5) Female: Amira Deville, 15 (5)

District Nine- Male: Farah Heigel, 12 (3) Female: Kareen Pollis, 18 (7)

District Ten- Male: Holden Fennon, 16 (6) Female: Bella Mason, 12 (3)

District Eleven- Male: Billo Sexton, 13 (5) Female: Minnie Griffith, 16 (6)

District Twelve- Male: Jaxon Henten, 17 (8) Female: Nina Mendez, 14 (4)

xXx

 **Day One**

The twenty four tributes rise up in a large clearing of a redwood forest. The towering trees shield out most of the sunlight. The ground is clear of brush and the land is flat leaving a lot of empty space. This will make it hard for the tributes to hide and will make for a quick games. The tributes know that it will be hard to survive without any supplies so most will run to the Cornucopia. The countdown comes to an end and the tributes race off their plates. The only tributes to run away are Bella, Zin, Lewis, and Amira. Twenty tributes rush forward. Valerie Clux is the first at the Cornucopia she picks up a bow and arrow and starts to shoot. Her first arrow meets it's target, Holden Fennon.

 _Holden Fennon, 16, District Ten- Arrow shot into chest by Valerie Clux, D2_

By now more tributes have made their way to the horn. Seaton Hurst picks up a spear and flings it into the District Five girl's chest.

 _Bryte Lumen, 16, District Five- Speared in the chest by Seaton Hurst, D4_

The small District Nine boy, Farah sneaks deep into the horn and grabs a serrated knife and backpack. He turns around to leave and is faced with Collin of Eight. Collin reaches down to grab a sword but Farah is quicker. Farah jumps onto Collin and plunges the knife into the boys neck. Collin gurgles out a cry for help. This gains the attention of Chanel who just entered the Cornucopia. She takes out a throwing knife and throws it into Farah's forehead.

 _Collin Banks, 16, District Eight- Throat stabbed by Farah Heigel, D9_

 _Farah Heigel, 12, District Niine- Knife thrown into forehead by Chanel Russeau, D1_

Outside, the tributes scramble to grab as much supplies as they can carry. Sandra goes over to Chanel to help her guard the entrance of the Cornucopia. Valerie and Seaton use their long range weapons to kill any tributes trying to get away. Valerie finds a boy running away with a green backpack. She takes aim and shoots.

 _Chip McArthor, 15, District Three- Arrow shot into the back of the head by Valerie Clux, D2_

Valerie spots the girl of Twelve take off into the woods, she shoots an arrow and it misses. Valerie curses under her breath and she chases after Nina. Garnet and Tytan march around the horn taking out tributes with their swords. They get to the backside and find an alliance of three; Oliver, Kareen, and Misha. The Two Career boys charge at the group of girls. Oliver holds an axe and Kareen has a large dagger. Misha is weaponless and runs away. Oliver throws his axe and it hits Tytan in the leg causing him to fall. Kareen swings with her dagger to protect herself and Oliver. Garnet is much stronger and better trained. He easily evades Kareen's attack and uses his sword to cut her arm. Kareen screams and drops her dagger. Garnet impales the girl in the stomach with his sword. Kareen drops to the ground and almost pulls Oliver down with her.

 _Kareen Pollis, 18, District Nine- Sword plunged into stomach by Garnet Shields, D1_

Oliver stumbles and falls backwards on the ground. Garnet raises his sword to give a killing blow and Oliver moves his hands to protect himself. Mariposa in an effort to save her District Partner throws a hatchet into Garnet's back.

Garnet looks back and yells, "You're going to pay for that you little rat!"

Mariposa yelps and takes off into the woods. Garnet then shoves his sword into Oliver's chest before falling to the ground himself.

 _Oliver Downes, 18, District Seven- Sword plunged into chest by Garnet Shields, D1_

 _Garnet Shields, 18, District One- Hatchet thrown into back by Mariposa Summer, D7_

Valerie still chases after Nina Mendez. "You can't run forever!" Valerie yells.

Nina weaves through the large trees trying to get away. She stops behind one to catch her breath. She covers her mouth with her hands to cover the noise of her breathing. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Valerie stalks quietly bowstring taunt. She steps around a tree and gives a devious smile, "There you are."

Nina screams and jumps away from the tree. "Why don't you pick with someone your own size?" Valerie flinches at the deep voice from behind her. She turns around to find the massive boy from Twelve holding a sword in his hand. Jaxon swings his arm up and quickly slices through the Distrct Two girl's throat. Valerie collapses to the ground and pool of blood already forming around her. Jaxon runs deeper into the forest.

 _Valerie Clux, 16, District Two- Throat sliced by Jaxon Henten, D12_

A few moments after this. Minnie of District Eleven runs through. She only managed to grab a bag from the outskirts of the Cornucopia before running away. The bow in Valerie's hands is a true blessing. Minnie grabs the bow and it's ten arrows and keeps running. At the Cornucopia, Sandra and Seaton find the injured Tytan and drag him into the Cornucopia to fix his leg injury. Nine cannons go off to signify the end of the Bloodbath.

Chanel finishes checking around the Cornucopia for lingering tributes and enters the horn, "Garnet is dead, and I don't know where Val is," she says.

Seaton looks up from wrapping Tytan's leg, "She went after the girl from Twelve. I'm sure she will be back any minute."

"Well, let's stay in here tonight. To help let Tytan rest and wait for Val," Sandra says.

Fifteen tributes are still alive. Lewis and Zin run together to the north and decide to settle on the bank of a rolling river. Jaxon caught up with Nina and asked her to be in an alliance with her. She reluctantly agreed. All of the other tributes were on their own and decided to rest for the night in various spots. Most of these places were in the roots of the large redwood trees. That night the faces of the dead tributes were shown. The Careers weren't very shocked to see Valerie's face since she never returned. They were surprised that Nina's face didn't appear. Meaning that Valerie died before she could get Nina. The Careers decided to rest for the night and hunt for tributes in the morning.

 **Day Two**

Marie from District Three was the first awake the next morning. She managed to grab a ball of wire from the Cornucopia, a delicacy for any District Three tribute. She spent most of the day crisscrossing the wire between the large redwood trees. Marie would need more supplies or sponsor gifts for her plan to work.

Amira woke up to a growling stomach. It had been over twenty-four hours since she last ate. She didn't grab anything at the Cornucopia and is regretting her decision now. She believed that the Careers would be out hunting and wouldn't be at the Cornucopia. Amira jogs back to the clearing. She peeks out from behind a tree. All of the supplies has been moved inside the Cornucopia. She searches for any movement and doesn't see anything. She sprints across the clearing and runs into the mouth of the horn. She makes it to the large pile of boxes and starts opening them to look for any food.

"What are you doing here?" Amira squeaks at the sound of Tytan's voice.

The Careers left him there because of his injured leg. Amira grabs the nearest bag and turns to run out of the horn. In a desperate attempt Tytan throws his sword. The handle hits Amira in the back of the head. She falls to the ground. Tears stream down her face. Tytan manages to stand and hobbles towards Amira. Amira crawls on her hands and knees as fast as she can. Tytan grabs a spear leaning against the wall and throws it as Amira gets up to run. The spear soars through the air and impales Amira in the back. She falls back to the ground, coughing and sobbing. To end her suffering Tytan grabs his sword and pierces it into the back of her neck mumbling, "I'm sorry."

 _Amira Deville, 15, District Eight- Neck impaled by sword by Tytan Mackey, D2_

The rest of the Careers walk through the woods looking for any tributes that they could find. Around noon they decide to take a break to eat lunch. They take out the protein bars and beef strips that they brought and started to eat. They had searched all day and hadn't spotted a tribute yet. Which was strange since the forest was so open. "I think we should split up to cover more ground," Sandra says in between bites.

"How are we going to do that? There are three of us, and I don't want to go alone out here," Chanel answers back.

"Why...are you scared to be by yourself?"Sandra sneers back.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It's you I'm worried about honestly. You didn't even get a kill in the Bloodbath."

Sandra gathers up her bag and grabs her trident. "I'll meet you guys back at the Cornucopia at sundown," and with that she marched into the woods.

It doesn't take long before Sandra hears a branch snap. She sees a flash of auburn hair. The girl from Ten. Sandra sprints after her.

Bella soon realizes that she's being chased and cries out, "Please just leave me alone!"

Sandra ignores Bella's cries and tackles the girl to the ground. Bella punches and swings her arms in the manages to hit Sandra under her jaw causing her to bite her tongue. Sandra gives a disgusted look and spits blood on Bella's face. Bella goes to wipe the blood off and Sandra takes a knife from her belt and plunges it into Bella's temple. The little girl doesn't even cry out. Sandra stands and picks up her trident that she dropped when she tackled Bella. Sandra wipes blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and continuous her hunt for tributes.

 _Bella Mason, 12, District Ten- knife plunged into temple by Sandra Barnes, D4_

On the far eastern edge of the arena, Mariposa walks through the woods picking berries. She recognizes them from the woods at home. Earlier in the day, she managed to make a small basket out of reeds growing by the river. The basket is halfway full and now she looks for a place to rest for the night. The sun is just starting to set in the west. Mariposa finds a group of large boulders. She squeezes into a crack between two boulders. It will help to hide her from other tributes as she sleeps. The space is too cramp to hold her basket too, so she sets it outside. She hides it in the tall grass by the river. The anthem plays and the faces of Amira and Bella light up the sky. It's not long after that Mariposa falls asleep.

 **Day Three**

A sound of a cannon wakes Mariposa up. She scurries out of her hiding place. The sun is already high above the horizon. Mariposa goes to retrieve her basket.

"Ahh!" Mariposa screams.

The body of Billo Sexton lays next to her basket his pale face painted green. He had eaten almost all of the berries from her basket. Maybe they weren't the same ones from home. Mariposa then runs away.

 _Billo Sexton, 13, District Ten- Eating Poisonous Berries placed by Mariposa Summers, D7_

Minnie is the last to wake up that day. She practiced all day yesterday with her bow and arrow. She used the blood of a rabbit she trapped to create a target on the side of a tree. Minnie marked off different distances and has been practicing with her aim and reloading speed. The sponsors must like her showmanship because she receives a parachute. She opens the gift and inside is a thermos filled with chicken soup. Minnie drinks half of the container. The only food she has ate the past few days is a rabbit and boiled tree bark. She seals the thermos, grabs her bow and practices some more.

Jaxon and Nina stop beside the pile of large boulders. "Wanna look around up there?" Nina asks.

"Umm...sure. Let me give you a boost." Jaxon picks Nina up over his head and she grabs the rock ledge and pulls herself up.

"I think we make a good couple."

"Why do you think that?" Jaxon grunts as he climbs up the boulder.

"Well you have the muscles and me...well I have the brains." Nina taps a finger on her temple.

"You might have the brains but I'm still the pretty one." Jaxon rolls over the edge and stands up beside Nina.

Nina busts out laughing, "That's a matter of opinion."

Jaxon covers her mouth, "Shhh, we may not be the only ones up here." Nina nods her head understanding.

"But let's take a look around up here." Jaxon carefully jumps to the next boulder. He turns around to help Nina across but she has already jumped over by herself. They search around the boulders for most of the day but never find any other tributes.

Misha walks aimlessly through the woods. She didn't get anything but a water bottle from the Cornucopia. Her stomach has been growling constantly. The escorts are responsible for sponsors this year and they haven't been doing too well with managing sponsor gifts. Misha could go back to the Cornucopia but she's too scared. She lost both of her allies in the Bloodbath. She almost died herself.

"Send me something to eat!" Misha yells to the sky arms waving.

She stands frozen like that for a moment before she falls to the ground crying. She claws at her stomach to make the pain go ! _Beep!_ Misha jumps up from the ground. She searches the sky for the source of the sign. She finds it. A parachute falls from the sky. Misha races over and yanks it from the air and opens it. Inside is a package of crackers and a little bit of wire. Tears fall down her face. She rips the crackers open and starts to eat them. She eats a cracker and then takes a sip of water. She repeats this pattern until her stomach is pleased. She then looks at the wire. The escort must want her to trap her food. She didn't go to the snare and traps station in training, that was Oliver's specialty. Misha kneels down by the nearest tree and starts to mess with the wire. She can only pray, that she will figure out to do this. Her life depends on it.

 **Day Four**

The day before, Lewis, received rope as a sponsor gift. Him and Zin spent most of the day creating a net out of it. The night before they had set it out in the river. Today they both wake early to see if they caught any fish.

"Do you think there are any fish in it?" Zin asks.

"I don't know, maybe. I really hope so, I'm starving!" Lewis answers back.

He sits on the bank and removes his boots and rolls up his denim pants to his knees.

"The net is further away from the bank. Maybe the fish pulled it further out."

"Only one way to find out!" Lewis steps into the water. He shivers from the cold. He takes a few steps out into the water.

"I can't swim so be careful!" Zin yells out.

The water is already over Lewis' knees. By the time he gets to the net, it's to his waist. Lewis reaches down to grab the net. He pulls it up out of the water.

"Look what we got here...oh!" Lewis slips and falls. Both the net and him vanish underneath the water.

"Lewis! Lewis! Are you okay?" Zin shouts.

He looks out into the water. He takes a step into the river but quickly jumps back out. The current is moving so fast. Lewis could be anywhere. Zin runs down the riverbank looking for a sign of Lewis. Only when he hears a cannon does Zin stop. He crumbles to the ground and puts his face in his hands. He lost both his ally and his food.

 _Lewis Carswell, 14, District Five- Drowned_

"Alright, I think I'm ready to go hunting today," Tytan says with a smile.

The rest of the Careers sit around a small fire roasting rabbit meat. Chanel killed the rabbit earlier that morning with a throwing knife.

"I think that's a great idea. Tytan you can be with me. Seaton and Chanel can go together," Sandra says.

"So we're splitting up again?" Seaton asks.

"It worked well last time, so why not?" Sandra flips her blonde hair and goes to stand by Tytan. "Let's go Tytan, we're burning daylight."

Tytan looks a little shocked but doesn't say anything. He grabs his sword and chases after Sandra.

"Well, I guess we better get going then," Seaton stands up saying.

"We can wait a few minutes. It's not like the tributes are going anywhere." Chanel says leaning back on her elbows. "We should just relax for a little bit," this time lays all the way down on her back and places her hands behind her head, "Aren't the woods so peaceful?"

"It is nice out here. I just don't want to upset Sandra," Seaton says laying down.

"Screw Sandra. She's probably out there trying to get with Tytan anyways,' Chanel snickers.

Later that evening Sandra and Tytan are on there way back to the Cornucopia. They had both been out all afternoon and didn't spot a tribute.

"It kinda sucks that we didn't see any tributes out here," Tytan says with a weak smile.

"Yeah, it's been a boring day," Sandra says not looking at Tytan.

"Was it exciting when you killed that girl, Bella?" Tytan asks.

"What do you mean? Of course it was! Didn't you enjoy killing Amira?"

Tytan looks to the ground. "I mean...it wasn't the best thing."

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you're a coward. It's the freaking Hunger Games! Killing is how you win."

"There are other ways to win...there have been Victor's who...ah!" Tytan is interrupted as Sandra stabs her trident into his wounded thigh.

Tytan falls to the ground.

"What about that? Fight me Tytan Mackey! Only one of us is going to return to that Cornucopia alive." Sandra glares at Tytan.

She swings her trident at Tytan and he parries with his sword.

"You're freaking crazy!" Tytan shouts.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Sandra thrusts her trident down and Tytan rolls out of the way.

Tytan swings his sword and cuts Sandra's right calf. She hisses in pain. She thrust her trident down again. Tytan isn't fast enough and it impales him on the shoulder. He roars in pain.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chanel and Seaton run onto the scene.

Chanel flings a knife and it strikes Sandra in the chest. She falls to the ground and her cannon sounds.

 _Sandra Barnes, 16, District Four- knife thrown into chest by Chanel Russeau, D1_

Chanel falls down to Tytan's side, "Oh my god! Seaton help me get him back to the Cornucopia...Seaton?" She looks over and Seaton is over Sandra's body. "You can't help her now. Tytan needs our help now."

Seaton moves over next to Tytan, "This doesn't look good. It will take days for these wounds to heal."

"It will be alright. We'll get a sponsor's gift. I'm sure their is something in the Cornucopia," Chanel rambles.

Tytan only lays on the ground with his eyes closed. The only sound he makes is a series of moans.

"There is only one way we can help him now," Seaton mumbles. Chanel looks away as Seaton pulls out a knife and slits Tytan's throat.

 _Tytan Mackey, 17, District Two- throat slit by Seaton Hurst, D4_

"I think we should split up," Chanel says not looking at Seaton.

"I believe so."

 **Day Five**

Jaxon and Nina had made the top of the boulders their permanent abode. Jaxon had built a lean-to out of grasses and mud from the riverbank. They had a good system going. Jaxon hadput out a series of snares around the boulders andthey seemed promising. Nina always made sure that Jaxon was doing what he was suppose to.

"Nina, get away from the ledge. Someone might see you," Jaxon says as he gathers a few twigs.

"Nobody is going to see me. We've been up here for two days and no one has bothered us."

"Come over here and help me get this fire started."

 _Whiz! Thump!_ "Jaxon! Jaxon!" Nina cries.

Jaxon looks up to find Nina with an arrow in her chest. "Nina!"

Jaxon rushes to Nina's side. He looks down below and spots the dark-skinned girl from Eleven. "I told you Nina! I told you not to get to the edge."

Tears fall from her eyes, "Thank you for watching over me and saving me from Valerie. And it's true you're the good lookin' one."

Nina laughs, takes a few breaths and her chest shakes. Then it stops.

 _Nina Mendez, 14, District Twelve- Arrow shot into chest by Minnie Griffith, D11_

Marie stalks Misha through the woods. She's been following her since yesterday. Last night Marie ate half of Misha's crackers and she never even noticed. Marie's wiring system is complete if only she could get a power source. She had hoped that she would get one as a sponsor's gift but she hasn't received any of those. Marie doesn't have any weapons, and she doesn't think Misha does either. Misha turns around and Marie jumps behind a nearby tree. Marie peeks around the other side of the tree and sees Misha sitting on the ground cross-legged playing with a spool of wire. Marie eyes the wire. If she had more wire than her trap could be more intricate and the sponsors will surely send her a power source.

Marie runs out from behind the tree yelling, "Give me that wire!"

Marie jumps on Misha and pins her to the ground. Misha struggles underneath Marie. Misha pushes her thumb into Marie's eye sockets.

"Ahh!" Marie screams.

Misha rolls Marie over. This time Misha grabs her wire and presses it around Marie's neck. Marie claws at her throat to loosen the wire. Misha keeps forcing the wire deeper into Marie's neck. Marie pulls her knee in and knees Misha in the crotch. Misha falls to the side and grunts in agony. Marie grabs the wire from the ground and takes off running. She looks back and sees Misha still on the ground but she keeps going. She doesn't stop until she gets back to her wire trap. She connects the wire to the other and starts to weave around the trees and over the wire already laid out.

 **Day Six**

Zin stands on the edge of the clearing of the Cornucopia. He hasn't ate in over two days. The Careers seem to have split up. He saw the faces of Sandra and Tytan in sky a few days ago. He hadn't spotted Chanel or Seaton since the break. Maybe they're hiding out too. The Cornucopia seems deserted. Zin scans the area once more and sprints across the clearing. He makes it inside and stands in awe of all of the supplies. He starts to dig through all of the boxes and bags. He takes an empty green backpack and starts to fill it. He grabs a few apples, a package of beef strips, some crackers, and three water bottles. Zin zips his bag up and slings it across his shoulder. He spots a rack of weapons on the wall of the Cornucopia. He goes over to inspect it. There is a large assortment of daggers of varying lengths. Zin opens his bag back up and places a six-inch bladed knife inside. He zips it back up. He takes two twelve-inch blades in both hands. He goes back to the entrance of the horn and sprints across the clearing.

Minnie had been watching Zin the whole time. She watched as he precariously looked for others, but redwoods are big trees and easy to hide behind. Zin runs across the clearing. Minnie aims her bow and pulls the bowstring taunt. She follows Zin with her arrow, takes a deep breath, and releases. The arrow zips through the air. It hits Zin in the side. His momentum flips him through the air. Zin lands on his back. Minnie watches as he gasps for breath. She slowly walks over to him, giving him time to die.

 _Zin Fields, 13, District Six- Arrow shot into side by Minnie Griffith, D11_

"I'll take that if you don't mind," Minnie reaches down and removes the green backpack and slings it over her own shoulder.

She gives Zin one last look before running into the woods.

Mariposa went to the Cornucopia yesterday. She got a large bag filled with food and water bottles. She hasn't seen anyone for days. She has set up a small camp by the river. A simple structure made out of sticks and a tarp that she received as a sponsor's gift. She would have preferred food but the tent has been useful. Mariposa sits beside the river near her tent. She takes out some fishing line that she got from the Cornucopia. She spent most of the morning digging up worms in the mud Ahe ties the line to the end of a stick and uses a piece of wire to create a fish hook. Using a worm as bait she casts her line into the river. Mariposa pulls the line in and then recasts, she repeats this until she finally catches a fish. It'sa sizeable fish, butshe has plenty of food already. She releases the fish back into the river and then recasts the line.

 **Day Seven**

Chanel and Seaton both haven't done much since Tytan died. They didn't go hunting, they've barely moved around at all. They haven't seen each other or another tribute since that night. Maybe the Gamemakers took pity on them or maybe they were too busy focused on the other tributes. Chanel and Seaton both felt bad and blamed themselves for Tytan's death and Sandra's betrayal. That night both Chanel and Seaton gathered two large bags of supplies and their choice of weapons. Seaton found an uprooted redwood and found refuge underneath it. Chanel discovered a small group of cedar trees and has been hiding there since. But something happens on day seven. Chanel is the first to wake up. She puts all her essentials in one bag and straps her knife vest on. She knows now that these Games need to end as soon as possible. She walks out of the cedar grove changed.

Jaxon climbs down the boulder. It gets harder each day as he loses more calories and energy. He grunts and gives a sigh of relief once his feet hit the ground. He still checks the snares each morning. He wishes Nina was still there to remind him to do it. Jaxon bends over to reset a snare when movement catches his eye. He looks up to see Misha filling up a water bottle in the river. She must sense him too because she looks over at him. Misha drops the water bottle and sprints deeper into the woods. Jaxon takes his sword and chases after her. Misha runs about fifteen yards ahead of Jaxon. Sweat drips down Jaxon's back and brow. After five minutes, Misha still runs. She runs around a tree.

"AH!" Misha yelps.

Jaxon runs around the tree and finds Misha on the ground. She's tangled in a web of wires. Misha tries to crawl away but Jaxon takes his sword and slices it across Misha's chest. A cannon soon goes off. Marie sits one hundred feet away behind a tree quietly sobbing and hoping that Jaxon won't hear her.

 _Misha Bitsu, 17, District Six- chest sliced open by Jaxon Henten, D12_

 **Day Eight**

Chanel practically runs through the woods looking for any signs of another tribute. She moves as quickly as she can while using the least amount of energy. She really wants these games to end. She has suffered enough the last few days. Chanel has knives in each hand. If only she could come across a tribute. The sun was just beginning to rise up over the Arena. Six tributes remained. She knew Seaton was still alive, the last of her past allies. The small girl from Seven and the girls from Three and Eleven. Then there is the boy from Twelve, Jaxon. She wanted to ask him to join with the Careers since he scored an eight in Training but the others were against the idea. Her stomach starts to growl, she stops underneath a tree and pulls open her bag. She digs out two pieces of beef strips and a water bottle. She leans against the tree trunk, scanning the woods before her. Her eyelids start to get heavy and she falls asleep.

Marie makes her way to the Cornucopia. She has given up hope for her wire trap. There isn't any hope of her getting a large enough power source to charge the wires. Maybe she can find something useful in the Cornucopia. She gets to the edge of the clearing. She doesn't even look for other tributes and walks out into the open. She makes it to the Cornucopia and starts to dig through the supplies. She opens many of the crates. She finds a small bag of chocolate-chip cookies at the bottom of a crate. Tears swell in her eyes. She rips the bag open and starts to stuff her face. She greedily eats all of them. She decides to stay inside the Cornucopia. She moves the crates around and clears a small area in the back. She hopes it will keep her safe from the other tributes.

Seaton crawls out from underneath the fallen tree. He hasn't done anything at all the past few days. He has come to the same conclusion as Chanel. He needs to finish these games. For Tytan and for himself. He grabs a spear. He leaves his other supplies there. He plans to come back this afternoon. He walks through the rows of trees looking for tributes. Movement catches his eye. He looks to the right and spots someone running. It's a small girl. Seaton chases after her. Then he spots another girl running. Her long blonde hair gives away her identity, Chanel. Chanel must be chasing after that girl. Seaton runs after the two. Seaton looses sight of the two. He spins around looking for any signs of them.

"Chanel!" he yells.

There isn't a response. A moment later a cannon booms. After the cannon sounds large drops of rain starts to fall. Seaton gives up hope finding Chanel and continues his walk, looking for any other tributes.

 _Mariposa Summers, 12, District Seven- knife thrown into chest by Chanel Russeau, D1_

 **Day Nine**

The rain continued to fall. All of the tributes stayed huddled up and tried to stay dry.

 **Day Ten**

It's early in the morning. The rain has finally stopped and the sun has yet to rise. Minnie's growling stomach wakes her. She has ran out of food. She gathers her bow and bag and quietly walks through the woods. She hopes to get to the Cornucopia and grab something to eat before anyone else wakes up. She goes inside the Cornucopia and starts to look for anything to eat. Minnie notices crumbs leading back behind the pile of supplies. She peeks around and finds a sleeping Marie on the floor. Minnie gasps in surprise. She looks over at the wall and sees the rack of knives. She quietly selects a small knife and moves back over to Marie. In a quick slice she cuts Marie's throat. Marie's eyes flash open and she grabs at her throat. She gurgles on her blood. Blood slicks over her hands. Minnie screams at the sight. She runs outside the Cornucopia. Marie's cannon then booms.

 _Marie Styles, 18, District Three- throat slit by Minnie Griffith, D11_

Minnie starts to run back into the woods, but the ground starts to shake. Her legs wobble and she nearly falls to the ground. Loud snapping can be heard in the distance. Nearby one of the tall redwoods comes crashing down. Minnie screams and dives out of the way. The earth shakes below her. This must be the finale. Minnie races back inside the Cornucopia. She grabs a new quiver of arrows. She leaves the horn. She looks around frantically. She can see and hear the large trees collapsing. Another nearby tree falls, dividing the clearing in half and crushing the Cornucopia beneath it. Minnie gives another shriek. She then sees Jaxon run out into the clearing. He looks disheveled with cuts and bruises covering his body. He holds a sword in his hand. Minnie notches an arrow. Jaxon doesn't look at her, he looks behind him searching for others. Minnie pulls the bowstring back. Before she releases the arrow, Jaxon falls to the ground. A spear protruding from his chest.

 _Jaxon Henten, 17, District Twelve- speared in chest by Seaton Hurst, D4_

Seaton runs out. He races to Jaxon and pulls his spear out. He looks around and spots Minnie. Minnie releases her arrow. She was shaky and it misses its mark. The arrow flies over Seaton's shoulder. Seaton throws his spear. Minnie rolls out of the way. Seaton runs towards her. Minnie runs to the fallen tree. There's a small hole where the tree fell on the Cornucopia. Minnie squeezes through it. She gets to the other side. Seaton dives into the hole, but can't fit through. He reaches his hand through to try and grab Minnie. Minnie notches an arrow and shoots Seaton's hand. He roars in anger.

"Seaton don't bother with her, you have a bigger threat on this side," Chanel says.

She's breathing heavy and she looks like a wreck. Seaton and Minnie both jump at the sound of her voice. Minnie can't see either of the other tributes and runs out of the clearing. Seaton stands back up, clutching his wounded hand. Chanel tosses Seaton his spear.

"Let's get this done," Chanel says unsheathing a long dagger.

Seaton charges at her with his spear. Chanel knocks it aside with her dagger. She spins and slices her dagger against Seaton's right arm. He howls in pain. Seaton swings his spear knocking Chanel to her feet. Her dagger flies from her hands. Seaton then stabs at her, but she rolls and the it hits her in the calf. Chanel screams in pain. She rips a knife from her vest and flings it at Seaton. The knife impales Seaton in the neck. He falls to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"I'm sorry, but only one of us can win," Chanel stands up saying. Blood oozes down her leg. She scans the area looking for Minnie. Seaton's cannon booms.

 _Seaton Hurst, 18, District Four- knife thrown into neck by Chanel Russeau, D1_

Chanel takes a step but crumples to the ground. Her leg feels like it's on fire. She takes two knives from her vest. Minnie runs back into the clearing after finally making it around the fallen tree. Minnie looks around. She doesn't seem shocked to see that Chanel was victorious in her battle with Seaton.

"You seem to have a problem there," Minnie yells pointing at Chanel's leg.

"I'm perfectly fine," Chanel spits back. She throws one of her knives. It misses Minnie by three feet.

Minnie loads her bow and shoots an arrow.

 _Chanel Russeau, 18, District One- arrow shot into chest by Minnie Griffith, D11_

The hovercraft soon materializes above. A ladder drops and Minnie grabs a hold of it. She is lifted up out of the Arena with tears of joy running down her face.

xXx

 **Thanks for reading! I hoped you all enjoyed Minnie! Tell me what you thought about the writing and about the Victor? Were you surprised? I know there were a lot cliché moments in this story. (e.x. Don't do that, they do it, they die) But hey it's good practice and it will help give me practice for my SYOT. Speaking of which United is my number one priority and will update that one before this one. But I would love to hear what you thought about this! Keep a look out for the next update and the newest Victor**?

 **76th Hunger Games Kills**

 **Garnet Shields, D1** \- 2 (Oliver Downes, D7 Kareen Pollis, D9)

 **Chanel Russeau, D1** -4 (Farah Heigel, D9 Sandra Barnes, D4 Mariposa Summers, D7 Seaton Hurst, D4)

 **Tytan Mackey, D2** \- 1 (Amira Deville, D8)

 **Valerie Clux, D2** \- 2 (Holden Fennon, D10 Chip McArthor, D3)

 **Seaton Hurst, D4** \- 3 (Bryte Lumen, D5 Tytan Mackey, D2 Jaxon Henten, D12)

 **Sandra Barnes, D4** \- 1 (Bella Mason, D10)

 **Mariposa Summers, D7** \- 2 (Garnet Shields, D1 Billo Sexton, D10)

 **Farah Heigel, D9** \- 1 (Collin Banks, D8)

 **Minnie Griffith, D11** \- 4 (Nina Mendez, D12 Zin Fields, D6 MarieStyles, D3Chanel Russeau, D1)

 **Jaxon Henten, D12** -2 (Valerie Clux, D2 Misha Bitsu, D6)

 **Natural/Mutts** \- 1 (Lewis Carswell, D5)

xXx

 **Facts about the Victor**

Minnie was standing next to Rue when she was Reaped. Minnie was so thankful it wasn't herself.

Appearance: Dark skinned. Browm eyes and curly shoulder length black hair. Minnie has a petite body.

Family: She was the youngest of four. She would get married at the age 24. Minnie would never have children.

Death: Minnie is still alive as of the 150th Games at the age of 90.

 **Victors**

 **76th Games Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 16, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven


	2. 77th Games

**Panem Events**

The Capitol was pleased with the events of last year's Games. President Pennilo was happy that all thoughts of revolt had faded. Although, some Capitolites were unhappy that the betting system was still illegal. As for the Districts, Eleven was ecstatic with Minnie's victory. Meanwhile, One was upset that they came so close but fell short. Minnie was a nice Victor, many enjoyed her carefree and kind attitude. Head Gamemaker, Aurelia Davis, reprised her role for a second year. Her love of natural arenas was pleasing to the President as he believed these gave many tributes a better chance to win. The Career Districts hastily prepared more tributes although lack of trainers and experience led to only slightly above average tributes. They believed the shakiness of last year's Careers was due to the lack of strength. Some of past year's Careers believed that they needed to add outside tributes to strengthen their pack. This year they put that plan in action. The Careers asked Cedar of Seven and Luna of Five to join. Cedar denied their offer but Luna accepted reluctantly. This year tributes were fairly young. It seemed very plausible for a Career Victory.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Cash McCoy, 18 (9) Female: Chardonnay Wells, 18 (8)

District Two- Male: Draco Turner, 16 (8) Female: Cassandra Vanesh, 17 (7)

District Three- Male: Fidge Currant, 12 (4) Female: Mima Sedala, 14 (3)

District Four- Male: Fathom Plex, 18 (9) Female: Syrena Dempsey, 17 (8)

District Five- Male: Felix Rosen, 16 (6) Female: Luna Sparks, 18 (7)

District Six- Male: Diesel Moran, 15 (5) Female: Cheville Linn, 13 (4)

District Seven- Male: Cedar Harven, 17 (7) Female: Delia Karros, 17 (6)

District Eight- Male: Stitch Cobbs, 12 (3) Female: Violet Cosset, 14 (5)

District Nine- Male: Fielder Massey, 14 (4) Female: Maizey Yelnitch, 18 (6)

District Ten- Male: Oxley Jeps, 16 (6) Female: Heather Thompson, 15 (5)

District Eleven- Male: Clayton Berret, 12 (3) Female: Jordan Fosley, 14 (3)

District Twelve- Male: Tony Cardly, 13 (3) Female: Destiny Kole, 16 (5)

xXx

 **Day One**

The tributes rise up onto a white sandy beach. The tributes are positioned in a semi-circle around the Cornucopia. Behind them is the ocean and past the Cornucopia is a thick jungle. The Arena is a lagoon and the island is a horseshoe shape. The island is fairly small and the tributes will have to run through the Bloodbath carnage or dash over the sand if they want to escape into the jungle. It seems that this will be another quick games. The countdown ends and the gong goes off. Only one tribute takes off down the beach and that's the boy from District Twelve, Tony. Everyone else tries to run to the Cornucopia or straight into the jungle. Cash McCoy is the first at the Cornucopia he grabs a spear and chunks it into the first tribute he sees.

 _Violet Cosset, 14, D8- Spear thrown into chest by Cash McCoy, D1_

Syrena and Cassandra are next to arrive at the horn. Syrena grabs a bow and Cassandra takes a vest of throwing knives they each race out of the Cornucopia in search of tributes. The District Eleven pair didn't want to take part in the Bloodbath but they ran through it to find refuge in the jungle. Syrena saw the pair and together with Cassandra, they took them out.

 _Jordan Fosley, 14, D11- Arrow shot into back by Syrena Dempsey, D4_

 _Clayton Berret, 12, D11- Knife thrown into back of head by Cassandra Vanesh, D2_

Luna sprints across the sand and makes it over to Draco. The Careers promised to protect her if she would use her electrical knowledge to help them. The District Ten male picks up an axe and spots Luna and Draco. Oxley charges at Draco axe held high. Draco easily shoves Luna out of the way and easily dodges the attack. Luna lands on the ground and sputters sand out of her mouth. Oxley swings his axe at Draco and gets off balance. Draco slices his sword upward cutting open Oxley's abdomen.

 _Oxley Jeps, 16, D10- Abdomen sliced open by Draco Turner, D2_

Cedar, Delia, and Maizey gather around the back side of the Cornucopia. Cedar holds a spear, Delia a sword, and Maizey has a scythe. Many of the younger tributes run around picking up packs and head to the jungle. As they pass by, Delia and Maizey cut them down. The first one to pass is, Mima. Delia swings her sword into the young girl's neck without any remorse.

 _Mima Sedala, 14, D3- Throat slashed open by Delia Karros, D7_

Maizey gives Delia a ruthless smile. Cedar moves to the front of the Cornucopia to see if he can get a kill. Maizey and Delia motion for him to go, they can protect themselves. Maizey then spots two small boys run into the jungle together. "I'll be right back," she tells Delia. Maizey sprints after the boys. She finds them only about ten feet inside the jungle. They sit huddled together behind a large fern. Maizey hacks at the fern and the two boys. Her scythe cuts one of their chest open. The scythe manages to only cut into the other boy's arm. He gives a loud yelp and runs farther into the jungle holding his injured arm. Maizey then decides to head back to Delia, leaving the young boy lying on the ground choking on his own blood.

 _Stitch Cobbs, 12, D8- Chest slashed open by Maizey Yelnitch, D9_

Syrenna watch as two girls wrestle in the sand over a green pack. It's almost entertaining. One girl punches the other in the face, breaking her nose with an audible crunch. The girl's face is soon covered in blood, she wipes at it with the back of her hand. She then grabs a handful of sand and flings it into the other girl's eyes. Syrenna grimaces at the girls dirty fighting. The one girl pushes off and wipes at her eyes, crying. The other grabs the pack and starts to run for the jungle. Syrenna has seen enough. She notches her arrow and shoots the running girl in the back of the neck.

 _Destiny Kole, 16, D12- Arrow shot into back of neck by Syrenna Dempsey, D4_

Cedar watches as Syrenna shoots the arrow into the girl's back. Syrenna is distracted as she watches the other girl pick up the pack and runs into the jungle. Cedar takes advantage of this and throws his spear into Syrenna's back.

 _Syrenna Dempsey, 17, D4- Spear thrown into back by Cedar Harven, 17, D7_

Chardonnay and Fathom move together around the Cornucopia. Fathom has an axe and Chardonnay carries a sword. Fathom spots a small boy laying in the sand. An arrow, shot by Syrenna is lodged into his side. His hands tremble as he tries to keep the blood from flowing. Fathom quickly finishes the job, chopping his axe into the boy's chest.

 _Fielder Massey, 14, D9- Axe chopped into chest by Fathom Plex, D4_

Fathom and Chardonnay move behind the Cornucopia. They spot Delia holding a bloodied sword. Delia makes eye contact with the pair, she stands her ground.

"I've got this one," Chardonnay says brandishing her sword.

"No, you don't," Cedar yells.

He races across the sand, grabs Delia's hand, and they both sprint into the jungle. Chardonnay moves to chase after them, but Fathom holds her back.

"We'll get them later."

Chardonnay nods her head. A rustling sounds perks her attention and she looks to find Maizey plunging out of the jungle. She looks at the two Careers with fear. She scans the area looking for her two allies. Chardonnay wastes no time and thrusts her sword into Maizey's chest. Maizey falls to the ground with blood blubbering out of her mouth.

 _Maizey Yelnitch, 18, D9- Sword thrust into chest by Chardonnay Wells, D1_

The Bloodbath seems to be dwindling down as the Careers meet back up at the Cornucopia. They find Syrenna's body in the sand. Fathom is the most affected by her death, but all of the Careers feel remorse because she was a great leader and a strong competitor.

"Luna go look inside the Cornucopia and see if there is anything that you make an electrical trap out of," Chardonnay smirks. She never wanted the District Five girl to be part of the Career Alliance.

"Okay," Luna says solemnly.

"I'll help you look," Draco says. Luna gives a sheepish smile and Chardonnay rolls her eyes.

Luna and Draco walk inside the Cornucopia together. Luna starts to open the crates on one side and Draco looks on the other side. Luna pulls a tarp away from a crate. Fidge jumps out and slashes out with a knife. Luna screams and holds her hands up. The knife blade cuts across her hands and Luna falls to ground. Fidge crawls on top of Luna but before he can do any harm, Draco stabs his sword into Fidge's neck. Fidge collapses on top of Luna. Luna screams as blood streams over her body. Draco pulls the small boy's body off and starts to wipe the blood away with his shirt.

 _Fidge Currant, 12, D3- Neck stabbed by Draco Turner, D2_

"It's okay. Everything is fine, you're safe now," Draco murmurs reassuringly. He continues to wipe the blood away as tears stream down Luna's face. The other Careers run inside the Cornucopia to see what happened. They don't need an explanation once they see Fidge's dead body.

The cannons then go off, eleven in total. Nearly half the tributes are already dead. Tony Cardly runs all the way to the southern tip of the island before stopping to rest. He ran straight away from the Bloodbath and didn't get any supplies. Heather stops at a small stream and opens up her pack. She managed to get it after Syrenna killed Destiny. The pack has a small knife, some rope, and an empty water bottle. Her eyes still sting and she flushes them out with the water from the stream. She then fills up her water bottles and continues walking. Cedar pulls Delia along through the jungle.

"We need to go back and look for Maizey!" Delia protests.

Cedar shakes his head and pulls Delia to keep moving, "She could be anywhere. We need to get as far away from the Cornucopia as possible. Chardonnay will be targeting us."

Delia is upset but understands that they need to keep going. She reluctantly obliges.

Somehow Deisel and Cheville of District Six managed to both survive the Bloodbath and they each got a pack. Deisel's had a sleeping bag, two knives, and a box of crackers. Cheville's had a package of jerky, rope, and a canteen full of water. They headed north from the Cornucopia. They found some caves near the lagoon and decided to stay there for the afternoon and night.

Felix was by himself. Luna and himself were in an alliance but that was before she joined the Careers. On the night of the interviews, he decided in a last effort to ask the twelve-year-old Stitch to be his ally. Stitch was excited and happily accepted Felix's request. Unfortunately, Stitch didn't survive the Bloodbath. Felix himself almost died as well. Maizey's scythe has left a large gash in his right arm. Felix didn't get anything during the Bloodbath and without proper medicine, he knows that his cut will soon get infected.

Six out of the seven members of the Career Alliance survived the Bloodbath. They make up nearly half of the surviving tributes. The group stays the night inside the Cornucopia and decide to go hunting in the morning. Luna has been given the task to make an electrical trap. She finds some wire and takes some batteries from a flashlight. Maybe she can find a way to make something out it. Chardonnay isn't optimistic about Luna's skills but the other members are. There are no more deaths in the afternoon of day one. After the anthem plays and the faces of the dead tributes are shown, Fathom says that he will take first watch and the other members soon fall asleep.

 **Day Two**

Delia didn't sleep much throughout the night. Once she saw Maizey's face in the sky she started to weep. The pair had gotten close during training and Delia was really upset over losing her friend. Cedar had chosen to stay up to keep watch, but Delia relieved him of the position once she realized she wouldn't get much sleep. She had spent much of the night making a basket out of vines and twigs. Keeping her hands busy helped her to keep her mind off of Maizey. Delia wakes Cedar up at sunrise. He wipes his eyes groggily and sits up.

"Did you get any rest last night?" he asks.

"No...but I did make this basket," Delia holds it up with a weak smile.

"Nice." A silence falls between them, "Do you want to keep moving?"

"I think that will be best. We need to find a water source." Delia says.

The pair gathers their supplies and head north. Delia gives Cedar the water bottle and he happily takes a drink. The arena is hot and humid. Within moments of walking both of the tributes are sweating. After about an hour they come across a small stream. They both fall into the water to cool themselves. They then decide to stay near the stream for the rest of the day.

Diesel and Cheville wake up at about midday. They both spent most of the night awake in terror before sleep succumbed them. Both of them leave the recess of their cave into the world outside. Their cave faces the lagoon and the surrounding jungle provides enough coverage to hide it. The pair walks down to the water. They look down the beach and don't see any sign of other tributes. About four miles away light glints off the Cornucopia. It's too far away to see any tributes.

"What do you think the Careers are doing?" Cheville asks.

"Probably just waking up, or hunting other tributes." Diesel responds. He removes his shoes and socks and rolls up his pants legs. He wades out into the water. "The water feels great!"

Cheville removes her shoes and socks and wades into the water, "Do you think we could catch some fish in here?"

"Probably...I can make a net out of the rope and we can set it up out here."

"Sounds good! While you make the net, I can go out and see if I can find some fruit or berries to eat. I don't just want to eat crackers," Cheville says with a laugh.

"By yourself? Are you sure?" Diesel says worriedly.

"I'm sure. I'll take the knives just in case if that's alright."

"That will be fine. I guess we can get started for the day then," Diesel walks out of the water and starts to put his shoes and socks back on. Cheville does the same.

About mid-morning the Careers decide to build a shelter outside of the Cornucopia. It's too hot to stay inside the metal Cornucopia, it's like an oven in there. It's a group effort to build a simple structure. The boys cut down tree limbs and fashion them into support beams. The girls gather large palm tree leaves and other flora to be used as a roof. It's late afternoon before it is all complete. It's lean-to about fifteen feet long and five feet wide. It casts enough shade to protect them from the sun.

"I'm proud of our accomplishment," Fathom says smiling. He has his shirt off and his tanned skin and six-pack are helping him rack up all of the sponsors.

"I am too. I'm glad that we can all work well together," Cassandra states. Her cheeks and arms are burnt from the sun.

"Who's ready to go hunting now?" Chardonnay asks.

The others give her a confused look, "I kinda just want to rest for the afternoon. We used a lot of energy today," Cash says.

Chardonnay roles her eyes at her District partner, "Well, I want to go. Does anyone else?" She looks at each of them. Her eyes quickly pass over Luna. She knows the girl isn't up for the challenge.

"I'll go with," Draco says holding up his hand. Luna flinches at the words and looks back and forth between him and Chardonnay.

"Great! Let's grab our weapons and go," Chardonnay goes over to the Cornucopia and picks up her sword and grabs one for Draco.

The pair walks into the jungle together, leaving the other Careers behind. Sweat runs down Draco's back and he looks at Chardonnay but the heat doesn't seem to bother her. Chardonnay briskly walks ahead chopping at the thick undergrowth and clearing a path. Draco struggles to keep up with her. The jungle starts to darken as the sun sets.

"Maybe we should head back," Draco says heavily.

"Not until we find a tribute," Chardonnay quickly states.

She continues to hack with her sword but then abruptly stops, "Did you hear that she asks?"

"I didn't hear anything," Draco says.

Chardonnay puts her hand out motioning him to stay put. Draco sighs but stays put as Chardonnay sneaks through the brush. Chardonnay moves through the jungle as quietly as she can. She hears the sound she heard earlier again. A crackling sound. She smells the source of the sound before she sees it. It's smoke from a fire. She continues to follow the sound of the fire. She then spots the fire through the foliage. A figure huddles over the fire cooking something on a stick. Chardonnay jumps out and plunges her sword into the tribute's back. The girl screams and falls forward into the fire. She rolls out of the flames, her face burned and clothes charred. Chardonnay finishes the job by stabbing the girl in the chest.

 _Heather Thompson, 15, D10- Sword plunged into chest by Chardonnay Wells, D1_

The cannon booms. Chardonnay rushes through the jungle and finds Draco standing in the same spot from earlier. She doesn't hesitate to tell him the story of her kill as they walk back to the Cornucopia.

 **Day Three**

Tony woke up early in the morning. His stomach growled and pained him. He had barely eaten anything the past few days, but a few nuts he found. His supply of nuts is quickly dwindling. He hasn't seen any wildlife other than a few birds. He would set some traps but he doesn't have any supplies. There is fruit in the trees above but he doesn't know which ones are edible and which ones aren't. Tony wouldn't be able to reach the fruit anyways. The only fruit he could manage to get are the ones that have fallen to the ground, but these are all rotted and black. Tony picks up one of the rotted fruits and chunks it at a nearby tree with. The fruit explodes against the tree it's yellow gunky insides plastered against the tree. Tony yells in frustration and beats his fist against the ground. Tears stream his eyes and he falls onto the ground. Tony curls into himself and soon passes out from exhaustion.

Delia and Cedar walk north. They leave the stream behind to explore the other parts of the Arena. The air doesn't seem as hot or humid today. Delia is happier today. She was the one to bring up the idea of exploring. The pair filled their water bottles and left early before daylight. They make it to the end of the island at about midday. They come to the beach and step into the water.

"It's crazy how beautiful this place actually is," Delia says stretching her arms to the sky.

Cedar grunts and eyes the beach, "Maybe we should go back to the jungle. I don't like being in the open."

"You should lighten up...but okay," Delia says.

The pair walks back into the jungle and starts to head back south. They walk into a small clearing. Cheville is there picking some small berries from a bush. She turns at the sound of the District Seven pair. Cheville yelps and starts to run, but Cedar is quick and chunks his spear into the small girl's back.

 _Cheville Linn, 12, D6- Spear thrown into back by Cedar Harven, D7_

The cannon booms across the Arena. Diesel peeks out of the cave. He is almost done with the net and hopes to set it out this afternoon. He sees the hovercraft appear nearby, close to the spot where Cheville is. Diesel starts to sprint in the direction of the hovercraft. He arrives at the clearing as Cheville is being lifted up in the air. The two knives, their only weapons, are attached to her side. Cheville is already thirty feet up in the air, there's no hope in getting those back. Diesel curses. He marches back to his cave and starts working on the net all while mumbling profanities.

Draco and Cassandra stand guard as Luna starts to weave the wire through the trees. She works about a quarter mile from the Cornucopia. It looks similar to the web of wires constructed by Marie of District Three from last year's games. This year, Luna has a power source. She managed to gather all the unused batteries from the Cornucopia and she hopes to construct a strong power source from them.

"How much longer before this is all done?" Cassandra asks.

"Umm...at least a few more days...maybe," Luna says as she busily fumbles with the wire.

"A few more days?! How much longer do you expect us to be here for?" Cassandra shouts.

"Calm down, Cassandra. She's doing her best," Draco says harshly.

Luna nervously looks from Draco to Cassandra. Cassandra takes a few deep breaths to help calm herself down.

"Hmph, well I know Char isn't going to be happy about this," Cassandra says with glare. Luna shudders at the thought of facing Chardonnay's wrath.

"Don't worry. She won't hurt you. Not while I'm still around," Draco says with a smile.

Luna smiles back and starts working with the batteries and connecting them together. "It wouldn't be so bad if I could get some extra help with some sponsor's gifts," Luna says looking up to the sky. No one has received any sponsor gifts these Games. The escorts lack the ability or want-to to gather funds for a tribute. The only true mentor is Minnie of Eleven but both of her tributes died in the Bloodbath. The rest of the afternoon passes by slowly as Draco and Cassandra keep watch and Luna continues to try and construct a strong enough power source.

 **Day Four**

Felix lays near the small stream. The wound on his arm seeps green-yellow puss and purple streaks run down his arm. He knows that it must be blood poisoning. He doesn't have any medicine to treat the wound. He could go to the Cornucopia but he doesn't want to risk meeting the Careers, although he may already be dead. He uses the knowledge of camouflage to hide himself in the mud and moss growing by the stream. None of the other tributes have seen him yet. The District Ten girl, Heather, did almost step on him when she was running by. He gets up and leaves his spot to gather some fruit from a nearby tree. The branches are low enough that he can grab the fuzzy, green fruit. They aren't high in protein or carbs but they are sweet and delicious. He remembers seeing them as being edible at the edible plants station in training. Him and Luna both spent time there in training. After eating as much as his stomach can manage, Felix stumbles back to his hiding spot. It takes nearly half an hour before he completely hides himself under the moss and mud, once more.

Soon after they eat lunch, Cassandra and Chardonnay decide to head out to hunt for the few remaining tributes. Both of them are getting unnerved by Luna. They shouldn't have to watch out for a useless tribute. It would be much easier to just hunt for tributes then wait around for some outer-district girl try to make a trap that may or may not work. It's not long and the pair come across the mishap that is Luna's wire trap.

"This is nothing but a mess," Cassandra says sighing.

"I could do better than this," Chardonnay shakes her head in disgust.

"Draco and I watched her for three hours yesterday as she tried to make a power source."

"She has both Draco and Fathom wrapped around her fingers. Stupid boys, she isn't helping she's only hurting our chances of winning."

"I don't know how much longer I can stand her!" Cassandra shouts.

"Tell me about it," Chardonnay says laughing.

"I thought she would be helpful, she got a seven in training! I don't know how but she did," Cassandra says walking away from the wire trap.

"I don't know either, but let's just focus on finding some tributes," Chardonnay says following after her.

Cedar and Delia sit nearby the stream. The sun is high in the sky and the arena is as hot and humid as ever. Cedar removes his shirt and Delia takes hers off leaving her in only a sports bra. The pair sips from their canteen and tries to keep in the shade as much as possible.

"I can't believe how hot the arena is," Delia whines.

"It's not too bad. If you just lay back and close your eyes and think of some place different, then it's not so bad," Cedar says.

He leans back on the soft moss and places his hands behind his head. Delia laughs but does the same. Cedar starts to doze off, but the sound of a cannon startles him. He leans back up and instantly grabs his spear. He turns to wake Delia but finds two knives embedded in her chest.

 _Delia Karros, 17, D7- Knife thrown into chest by Cassandra Vanesh, D2_

Cedar gasps. His body shakes at the sight of his dead District partner and ally. He leaps to his feet and scans the area. The red-haired girl from Two jumps out of the brush a long dagger in her hands. Before she can get too close, Cedar chunks his spear. It sails through the air and impales Cassandra in the chest.

 _Cassandra Vanesh, 17, D2- Spear thrown into chest by Cedar Harven, D7_

Cedar grabs his pack and runs over to Cassandra's body to retrieve his spear. He pulls his spear out of Cassandra's chest and turns to run away, but is met with the sight of Chardonnay only a few feet away. Cedar doesn't react quick enough as Chardonnay slashes her sword across his chest. The District Seven boy falls to the ground and his cannon soon goes off.

 _Cedar Harven, 17, D7- Chest slashed open by Chardonnay Wells, D1_

Chardonnay shouts a war cry at her victory. She grabs Cedar's and Delia's supplies. She stops to look at Cassandra's body. Chardonnay knows now that there is no hope for her to try to get rid of Luna. Unless she can get one of the boys to join her side, which is unlikely. Chardonnay sighs at the thought of what could have been as she starts her trek back to the Cornucopia.

That night, Luna prepares dinner for the Careers and they eat heartily on freshly caught fish and some cooked fruit. Diesel finally set his net out earlier that day and by nightfall, he managed to catch one fish. It's smaller than his hand but it's better than nothing. Felix eats more of the green fruit although it is harder for him to move around before fatigue and exhaustion hit. Tony has ran out of nuts and hasn't eaten in three days. He's still too scared to eat any of the fruit or risk the Cornucopia, although he constantly suffers from hunger pangs.

 **Day Five**

During the early hours of the morning, before the sun has even risen, a cannon booms across the Arena. A few tributes wake up at the sound but soon drift back to sleep.

 _Tony Cardly, 13, D12- Starvation_

Chardonnay had the last watch during the night and as soon as the sun started to rise she started waking up the other members of the Career Alliance.

"We need to talk," she said as she woke Fathom, Draco, Cash, and Luna.

"What is this about know," Draco asks groggily.

"It's about her," Chardonnay says pointing at Luna. This time Luna doesn't flinch or look away. "She needs to get that trap done by tomorrow evening. We can't keep her around if she isn't going to be helpful."

"How can you say that?" Draco says.

"You know what happened last year the Careers disbanded too early we need to stick together until the end," Fathom adds.

"She isn't even a true Career. If that trap isn't done by tomorrow evening it's either going to me or her and who would you rather have on your side," Chardonnay looks to each guy.

Cash, who is mostly passive speaks first, "We should talk this out. I'm sure Luna is almost done with the trap. There are only two more outlier tributes left, we can stay together a few more days."

"We shouldn't have to wait. We should be out there hunting like actual Careers, not putting our faith in some silly girl and some wires," Chardonnay huffs, grabs her sword and marches into the jungle.

Cash watches over Luna as she spends the entire day working on the trap. Cash stays there with her the whole time. The don't go back to the Cornucopia to eat lunch and they ration the water from the single bottle that they brought. Luna finishes with the wiring patterning but still struggles with the power source. She lifts the conjoined batteries to better examine them.

"Are you sure you even know what you're doing?" Cash asks.

"Of course...I know what I'm doing." She connects a few more wires between the trap and source.

"Mhmm, bet."

"Can we take a break. Only a few minutes, it will help clear my mind," Luna pleads.

Cash rolls his eyes, "Alright fine. A few minutes won't hurt. You've done a lot today, anyways."

The two make their way to the shoreline. They spot Fathom and Draco in the distance spear fishing for tonight's dinner. Luna and Cash walk in awkward silence. Luna stops suddenly when she sees a peculiar white-green grass growing in the shallow water. She beams at the sight of it. Luna practically runs into the water and pulls a few pieces of the grass and stuff them into the pouch tied around her waist.

"What's that?" Cash asks.

"It's a type of edible grass. It's a real delicacy. I tried it in the Capitol and I remember it from the edible plants station. It will really help to freshen up our dinner tonight," Luna says smiling.

"It looks good to me. Let me try a piece," Cash reaches out for Luna's pouch.

"No!...not yet. You need to cook it first, it's too chewy and tough to eat right now."

Cash nods his head, "Well we should get back anyways." Luna gives a disappointed look, but the two go back to the trap and stay there until dark working on it.

Nothing much happens that day. Diesel checks his net and is disappointed to find it empty. He eats what remains of his crackers and jerky, but it's still not enough to satisfy his hunger. Without Cheville, he doesn't know which fruit is edible and which ones aren't. He also doesn't have any weapons. With the Cornucopia constantly guarded by the Careers and no help from sponsors, he has no idea how he will get a weapon. Felix still remains hidden by the stream. His arm seems to be healing somehow, as the swelling has gone down. He eats the green fruit and hopes that by tomorrow all of the infection will be gone from his body. Cash and Luna make it back to the Cornucopia and Chardonnay is there and has already cooked dinner. Cash whispers to Luna that she can cook the sea grass for breakfast in the morning. Luna nods her head and asks to take first watch for the night.

 **Day Six**

Luna is the first awake and immediately starts to cook breakfast and the others soon wake up to the smell of cooked fish. Luna adds the sea grass to the meal and serves it to each of her allies.

"You were right, Luna, the sea grass is great," Cash says shoveling the food in his mouth. Draco and Fathom both eat happily and compliment Luna on her cooking.

Chardonnay isn't as impressed, "Why aren't you eating any?" she asks.

"I'm not very hungry. Unlike you I'm not used to eating a five-course meal for breakfast each morning," Luna boldly states.

Chardonnay sneers at Luna, but the guys don't seem fazed by the comment. They're too busy eating. Once they all finish breakfast, Cash and Chardonnay leave to go hunting. Draco and Luna go to work on the trap and Fathom stays to guard the Cornucopia.

Cash and Chardonnay march through the jungle hacking a path. There are only two outer-tributes left and they could be hiding anywhere. Around midday, Cash starts to feel light-headed and weak.

"Do we have any more water?" Cash asks. Chardonnay hands him the bottle, and he swallows a mouthful. "I think I'm getting dehydrated."

"Maybe the Arena is hot and we've been pushing ourselves a lot today. Let's take a break," Chardonnay takes the bottle back and places in her pack. Cash collapses to the ground.

"Oh my God, Cash, are you alright?"

Cash doesn't answer. His eyes dilate and he vomits. Foam starts to fall from his mouth and he convulses on the ground. Chardonnay covers her mouth in fear. Cash vomits some more. A cannon sounds and his body stops shaking.

 _Cash McCoy, 18, D1- Poisoned by Luna Sparks, D5_

Chardonnay yells in fear and anger. She kneels down next to Cash and feels for a pulse. There isn't one. She stands up and starts to run back to the Cornucopia. Luna stops working at the sound of the cannon. Draco raises his sword and looks around, "They must have found a tribute." Draco lowers his sword and Luna starts working again. Fathom sits in the shade of the Cornucopia. He started to feel light-headed so he sat down. The world around him seems to be pulsing and he vomits. All of his breakfast and dinner from last night come up. He pukes again. This time he notices blood mixed in with the bile. He gets up to look for a med kit but falls back to the ground shaking. His shudders and his brain feels as if it's on fire. His body stops convulsing and his cannon goes off.

 _Fathom Plex, 17, D4- Poisoned by Luna Sparks, D5_

"Something must be wrong," Draco says. He looks over at Luna. This time she doesn't even stop when the cannon goes off. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure the cannons were just for the outer tributes. The arena is small this year, they wouldn't have been hard to find. They were probably allied together anyways," Luna says.

"I'm going to the Cornucopia to check things out. I'll be back soon."

Draco leaves Luna alone working. He sprints back to the Cornucopia. He makes it back to the Cornucopia and finds Fathom's body. Chardonnay runs out of the jungle and meets Draco at the Cornucopia. Chardonnay sees Fathom's body and covers her mouth.

"Did you do this?" Draco shouts.

Chardonnay looks offended, "Me? Why would I do this? Cash is dead too."

Draco looks confused, "I don't understand...how..." Draco pauses and vomits. He falls forward into his own barf.

Chardonnay looks away, "That bitch!" she yells. Chardonnay runs towards the trap, towards Luna. She leaves Draco behind and she's halfway to Luna when his cannon sounds.

 _Draco Turner, 16, D2- Poisoned by Luna Sparks, D5_

Chardonnay sprints on. Her feet start to get heavy and her vision blurs. She ate the sea grass, she knows that she has no hope of living. But she can at least try to get revenge. She is almost to the trap when she falls to the ground. Chardonnay bangs her fist in frustration. She tries to make it back to her feet but fails. She yells in anger and tears fall down her cheeks. Luna walks out of the foliage a few feet away. She looks at Chardonnay with no emotion.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Chardonnay shrieks.

"I would like to see you try," Luna says coldly.

Chardonnay grabs her sword and weakly swings it in front of her. Her muscles ache and she drops her sword. She leans her head to the side and vomits.

"I hate you! You nothing but a lying whore!" Chardonnay starts to sob uncontrollably.

"At yet here you are. You have fallen into my trap."

Luna simply walks past Chardonnay towards the Cornucopia. Chardonnay tries to crawl after her but she can't seem to control her limbs. Her body starts to shake and foam drips from her mouth. Luna walks onto the beach at the same time that Chardonnay's cannon goes off.

 _Chardonnay Wells, 18, D1- Poisoned by Luna Sparks, D5_

Luna didn't waste any time. She grabbed a pack full of food and water that she had stocked the night before and grabbed two daggers the length of her forearm. She has decided not to stay at the Cornucopia because there are too many memories there. She doesn't regret what she did, she did what she had to so that she could survive. As she is leaving the Cornucopia she pauses to look at Draco. He had faith in her and protected her, but the truth is she never knew anything about electricity or trap-making. She got a seven in training by her edible plant knowledge and her mediocre hand to hand combat skills. Luna runs across the beach and continues to run until her legs burn and ache. She stops in the shade of a tree and spends the rest of the day there.

Both Diesel and Felix are surprised by the death of so many Careers and the surviving of Luna. Even more surprised by the fact that they made it to the final three. Felix's arm seems to be healing but is still weak from lack of nutrients. Diesel doesn't catch any fish today either. It's been twenty-four hours since he last ate and he is starting to feel fatigue. Both tributes plan to go to the Cornucopia sometime the next day to get some essential supplies.

 **Day Seven**

Felix is the first to wake up. He inspects his arm and is shocked at what he sees. His arm is swollen twice it's normal size. The infection seems worse than before. His skin is busted from the swelling and puss leaks down his arm. The area around the wound has turned to a blueish-black color. He pokes at his arm and globs of puss squish out. Felix falls into the stream to quickly wash the camouflage away. Once he gets clean he immediately heads to the Cornucopia. His arm feels heavy and throbs as he walks. Fatigue overcomes him and he has to stop to rest. Felix's heart pounds and his head aches. His vision goes dark and he passes out.

Diesel wades out into the water to check his net. It's empty again. He slaps at the water. He wants to wait to go to the Cornucopia until tonight. That way other tributes may be asleep and won't see him. He knows that the other two tributes are both from District Five, and it is plausible that they have allied together. Diesel starts to walk back to the shore when a large wave comes in knocking him off balance. His foot slips and catches between two rocks. Pain shoots up his leg as his ankle is smashed against the rock. The shift of his weight bends his ankle and Diesel can feel the bone snap. Diesel shouts in pain. He crawls out on the sand. His ankle is already starting to swell and a large bulge is formed on the side. He lays back and starts to cry. A cannon goes off.

 _Felix Rosen, 16, D5- Infection_

Diesel wipes his eyes and pulls himself to the safety of his cave. He has made it to the final two, but he has no weapons and a broken ankle. He has to try to make it to the Cornucopia tonight, his life depends on it.

 **Day Eight**

Diesel wakes up in the middle of the beach. He didn't make it to the Cornucopia last night. He crawled about halfway before he passed out from exhaustion and pain. It's already mid-morning. He wipes his eyes and tries to stand. His legs are wobbly and he makes sure not to put weight on his hurt ankle. He takes a few steps and grunts in pain. He can see the mouth of the horn. He moves as fast as he can towards it. Tears swell in his eyes from the pain of his ankle. He sees a shadow move inside and he stops. Luna walks out holding her two daggers. She sees Diesel and starts running. Diesel yells and turns around and starts limping as fast as he can. Luna is fast. She is much healthier than Diesel. Tears stream down Diesel's face as he tries to get away. His broken ankle collapses under him and he falls to the sand. He tries to crawl away but Luna is on top of him in a flash. She doesn't waste anytime. She pulls his head back and quickly slits his throat with one of her daggers. Blood spews out of Diesel's neck.

 _Diesel Moran, 15, D6- Throat slit by Luna Sparks, D5_

"Luna Sparks of District Five is the Victor of the 77th Hunger Games!" Argus Ptolemy, the Game's Announcer, declares. Luna smiles happily as she is lifted up into the hovercraft.

* * *

 **77th Hunger Games Kills**

 **Cash McCoy, D1** \- 1 (Violet Cosset D8)

 **Chardonnay Wells, D1** \- 3 (Maizey Yelnitch D9, Heather Thompson, Cedar Harven D7)

 **Draco Turner, D2** \- 2 (Oxley Jeps D10, Fidge Currant D3)

 **Cassandra Vanesh, D2** \- 2 ( Clayton Berret D11, Delia Karros D7)

 **Fathom Plex, D4** \- 1 (Fielder Massey D9)

 **Syrenna Dempsey, D4** **-** 2 (Jordan Fosley D11, Destiny Kole D12)

 **Luna Sparks, D5-** 5 (Cash McCoy D1, Fathom Plex D4, Draco Turner D2, Chardonnay Wells D1, Diesel Moran D6)

 **Cedar Harven, D7** \- 3 (Syrenna Demspey D4, Cheville Linn D6, Cassandra Vanesh D2)

 **Delia Karros, D7** \- 1 (Mima Sedala D3)

 **Maizey Yelnitch, D9** \- 1 (Stitch Cobbs D8)

 **Natural/Mutts-** 2 (Tony Cardly D12-Starvation) (Felix Rosen D5-Infection)

xXx

 **Facts about the Victor**

Luna favorite hobby is writing poetry.

The Career Districts all despised her for playing the game unfairly, but Luna only did what she thought was best to help her win.

Appearance: Short and slender with a round face. She has blue eyes and short curly blonde hair.

Family: She was an only child. She would get married at the age 22. Luna would would have two children. She has three grandchildren. None of her descendants have been Reaped.

Death: Luna is still alive as of the 150th Games at the age of 91.

* * *

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five


	3. 78th Games

**Panem Events**

The nation was in disarray. The Career Districts loathed Luna for her cunning trick. Especially once it was leaked that her training score was based on edible plant knowledge and not electrical knowledge. Many of the Capitolites didn't much care for how Luna won. Some were upset that she killed so many without much bloodshed but the finale made up for it. The outer-districts thought Luna was a smart young girl and understood that she did what it took to survive. The Career Districts once again trained their tributes as best as they could. They produced mediocre tributes once again this year. The Career Alliance would not allow any outside tributes to join. Most of the outer-district tributes were below average. Aurelia was once again Head Gamemaker. President Pennilo also enacted new demands that all Districts without an official mentor will have a special Capitolite to manage sponsoring. He also stated that the usage of mutts will be limited in future Games. Many Capitolites were upset of this and rumours of insurgency started to spread.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Glint Marx, 17 (8) Female: Ruby Destin, 16 (7)

District Two- Male: Augustus Benton, 18 (7) Female: Venice Edders, 16 (7)

District Three- Male: Spin Langly, 14 (4) Female: Xena Clint, 16 (5)

District Four- Male: Cap Messer, 18 (8) Female: Alanta Freize, 17 (8)

District Five- Male: Boyle Cancur, 15 (5) Female: Dina Raze, 13 (3)

District Six- Male: Scion Phelps, 12 (3) Female: Vespa Wilder, 16 (4)

District Seven- Male: Oakin Nettles, 12 (4) Female: Lavender Hanson, 15 (5)

District Eight- Male: Marley Higgins, 16 (6) Female: Cloetta Jinx, 18 (6)

District Nine- Male: Jestin Brewer, 18 (6) Female: Blythe Baker, 15 (4)

District Ten- Male: Cameron Snyder, 14 (4) Female: Faith Michaels, 17 (5)

District Eleven- Male: Kenny Payne, 15 (3) Female: Mary Pram, 17 (6)

District Twelve- Male: Denver Codell, 15 (4) Female: Jillian Hunter, 13 (3)

xXx

 **Day One**

The tributes rise up in a semi-circle around the Cornucopia, in an open plain. Snow softly falls from above and a thick layer is on the ground. The arena is a snowy mountain side. Patches of evergreen scatter across the mountain. The forests are filled with rabbit, foxes, and squirrels. The Cornucopia is located in the center of the mountain side. Towards the top of the mountain, a series of small caves pocket the area. At the bottom of the mountain are a few one room cabins. A roaring river isolates the mountain from the surrounding area and acts as an arena border. Many of the tributes would run away from the Cornucopia due to the multitude of deaths from last year. A second before the countdown ends an explosion rocks the tributes. Spin jumped from his plate too early. A shower of blood, guts, and snow falls on the two neighboring tributes, Ruby and Lavender.

 _Spin Langly, 14, District Three-jumped from plate too early_

The gong goes off and tributes rush into action. The first to reach the Cornucopia is Vespa. She bends over to open a crate, and a sword is plunged through her back.

 _Vespa Wilder, 16, District Six- stabbed in back by Cap Messer, District Four_

Alanta enters in next and takes a vest of throwing knives and leaves to search for tributes. Venice meets Cap at the mouth of tthe Cornucopia and stands guard. Venice spots a boy running away with a green pack. She notches an arrow and shoots. The arrow impales the boy's head and he falls to the ground.

 _Boyle Cancur, 15, District Five- Arrow shot into head by Venice Edders, District Two_

An alliance of three, consisting of Mary, Cloetta, and Faith run across the snowfield, gathering as much as they can. They move to the backside of the Cornucopia and find Jillian digging through a pack. Cloetta swings her sword across Jillian's back. Jillian collapses to the ground, crying for help. The three girls then take off into the nearest patch of woods.

 _Jillian Hunter, 13, District Twelve- Back slashed by Cloetta Jinx, District Eight_

Ruby still stands on her plate. She rubs at her face and arms, trying to wipe away Spin's blood. Jestin tackles Ruby off her plate. She shrieks as the large boy lands on top of her. He holds his knife above the flustered girl. Ruby smacks Jestin across the face. Jestin slashes his knife across her face. Ruby cries as blood runs down her face. Jestin finishes her off with a quick swipe across her throat.

 _Ruby Destin, 16, District One- throat slit by Jestin Brewer, District Nine_

Jestin gathers himself and runs away from the scene. The Bloodbath is mostly over. On the backside of the Cornucopia, Denver and Cameron fight over a pack. The two wrestle on the ground. Cameron rolls over on top of Denver and punches him in the face. Denver forces his thumb into Cameron's right eye. Denver rolls Cameron over. Denver grabs Cameron's shoulders and bangs his head against the hard snow. Blood starts to spread across the white snow. Denver then starts to choke Cameron. Cameron struggles under Denver's grip. Cameron's face turns purple and his body goes limp.

 _Cameron Snyder, 14, District Ten- strangled by Denver Codell, District Twelve_

Denver grabs the pack and runs away. Six cannons go off, signaling the end of the Bloodbath. The Careers aren't surprised to find Ruby's body, she was the weakest of the Careers. The Careers decide to scavenge the Cornucopia for the rest of the day. Scion and Oakin run towards the bottom of the mountain, they are in an alliance together. Oakin managed to grab a loaf of bread in the Bloodbath and Scion got nothing. Cloetta, Mary, and Faith move deeper into their patch of cedar trees. They managed to grab two packs one with a sleeping bag and a box of crackers and the other had a knife and a fire starter kit. All of the other seven tributes were on their own. Xena runs to the bottom of the mountain. She saw Spin explode and he was her only ally. She feared to go into the Bloodbath alone and ran away when the gong sounded. She finds one of the cabins at twilight and stays there for the night. Lavender ran straight away from the Cornucopia as well. She runs until she comes to the river at the base of the mountain. She hastily washes Spin's blood from her body but is left soaking wet. Blythe and Kenny both ran towards the top of the mountain. They each find a small cave. Blythe grabbed a sleeping bag and knife from the Cornucopia. Kenny managed to get a pack with some jerky, a blanket, and some rope inside. Jestin runs east into a patch of evergreen trees. He has a knife and some rope. Marley heads to the top of the mountain. He grabbed a large dagger and a loaf of bread from the Cornucopia. Dina also finds a cave and quickly starts a fire. She got a fire starter kit and canteen of water from the Cornucopia. The temperature is quickly descending as the sun starts to set.

The afternoon passed by rather peacefully. The cold temperatures of the night threaten many of the tributes. Oakin and Scion huddle close together throughout the night. The three girl alliance take turns using the sleeping bag and stay near the small fire they built. Marley continues walking, fearing if he stays still he'll freeze to death. He spots a beacon of light a few yards away. He runs towards the light and finds Dina. Dina scurries away from the fire, "Please don't hurt me," she whimpers. Marley shows no mercy and jumps on the girl. He stabs his dagger into her heart.

 _Dina Raze, 13, District Five- stabbed in heart by Marley Higgins, District Eight_

Marley rolls Dina's body outside the cave for the hovercraft to take. He stays up the rest of the night, keeping watch over his fire, dagger ready. The faces of the fallen are shown and the tributes settle down for the cold night.

 **Day Two**

Throughout the freezing night, four cannons go off. Lavender could never get dry and hypothermia overtakes her a half hour past midnight.

 _Lavender Hanson, 15, District Seven- hypothermia_

The next cannon comes a few hours later. Jestin has nothing to protect himself from the freezing temperatures and freezes to death.

 _Jestin Brewer, 18, District Nine- frozen to death_

Scion and Oakin only have themselves for warmth. Scion is the first to succumb to the elements.

 _Scion Phelps, 12, District Six- frozen to death_

Oakin awakes when he hears the cannon. He tries to wake Scion but realizes that he's gone. Oakin's body shivers and shakes before stopping an hour later.

 _Oakin Nettles, 12, District Seven- frozen to death_

The Careers were the first to wake the next morning. They had the luxury of sleeping with thermal blankets and had a fire all night. Venice is warming some broth that she found in a crate for breakfast.

"I think we should go hunting for tributes this morning," Cap says.

"I agree. The air feels a lot warmer this morning and tributes will be stirring," Augustus says.

"True, I agree as well. I bet most of the tributes died from the cold last night. I don't think there is a tribute that could kill so many in one night," Alanta adds.

"I think that's why the temperature is warmer today. The Capitol is probably upset over how many deaths occurred last night," Glint says.

"Okay sounds good. We'll go hunting as soon as we finish eating. Venice can stay to guard the Cornucopia," Cap says. Venice looks upset about staying behind but doesn't argue.

Mary, Cloetta, and Faith march through the snow. They had made it through the night pretty fairly. They had bonded together as a result. Cloetta has a sword and Mary has a spear. Faith didn't get a weapon from the Cornucopia but has a knife that they found in one of the packs. Cloetta leads the way. They come across a sleeping boy. His skin is blue and his body trembles. Mary stabs her spear into the boy's back. A cannon booms and the girls continue on their way.

 _Denver Codell, 15, District Twelve- spear stabbed into back by Mary Pram, District Eleven_

Xena emerges from her cabin around noon. She goes to a patch of forests to look for food. She finds a bush of berries and gathers some nuts. Xena also gets some pine bark. She takes her supplies back to her cabin. Xena barely made it through the night. She leaves her cabin again to gather pine straw and branches to use for warmth later.

The rest of the tributes spend the day preparing for another cold night. The Careers don't find any tributes while hunting and head back to the Cornucopia a few hours before sunset. The anthem plays and the tributes lay down for the night.

 **Day Three**

Marley is the first to wake the next morning. He spent most of the night being restless. He didn't want to be caught asleep by his fire. He decides to explore more of the surrounding caves. He has eaten most of his bread and has drunk some of Dina's water. Marley exits his cave. The arena is much warmer than the first day, but snow still constantly falls. He heads west. Most of the caves he finds are similar to his on, only about twenty feet deep. He keeps moving until he finds a pile of supplies, hidden inside one of the caves. It's a blanket and a pack of jerky. He turns to leave the cave. A small rock hits him in the chest. Marley spots Kenny at the mouth of the cave. Kenny throws another rock, but Marley ducks below it. Marley unsheathes his dagger and Kenny turns and bolts. Marley chases after him. Marley has long legs and easily catches up to Kenny. Marley tackles him to the ground and stabs his dagger into Kenny's throat. Blood gushes onto the snow and Kenny desperately grabs at his throat to stop the blood. Marley leaves Kenny there to die and heads back to the cave to get the blanket and jerky.

 _Kenny Payne, 15, District Eleven- throat stabbed by Marley Higgins, District Eight_

Blythe also leaves her cave around mid-morning. She moves down the mountain. She comes across a cluster of trees. A parachute falls from the sky. Blythe gleefully grabs the gift from the air. She opens it and inside is a ball of wire. Blythe learned multiple types of snares and traps in training. She sets up twelve traps throughout the forest.

At the end of the afternoon, the three girl alliance settles down in a clearing for the night. Mary gets a small fire going and starts to roast a rabbit that she killed earlier that day. After a few minutes, the rabbit is cooked and they eat.

"I'll take first watch," Cloetta says after they finish eating.

Faith takes out the sleeping bag, unzips it and covers herself and Mary up with it.

"I think I should have the sleeping bag first tonight," Cloetta says sharply.

"Why? You're taking the first watch, and we decided on the first night that the two not taking watch will share the sleeping bag," Faith responds.

"I think that I deserve it for myself," Cloetta shrugs and pokes the fire.

"Why do you deserve it? It was your idea to share it between the two not watching anyways!" Faith almost yells.

Mary looks between the two and adds her input, "I was the one who grabbed the pack with the sleeping bag inside it, and I think that we should stick to the routine we have." Cloetta rolls her eyes and Faith grins.

"It's like you said, Cloetta, the cold will help the person stay awake on watch," Faith smirks.

Cloetta doesn't say a word. Faith and Mary snuggle closer together under the sleeping bag and soon fall asleep.

 **Day Four**

Cap wakes the Careers early in the morning, "Wake up, everyone!" He goes around shaking everyone awake. The rest of the Careers gradually wake up and meet at the mouth of the Cornucopia.

"What's going on?" Augustus asks rubbing his eyes.

"We're going hunting...now. Gather your weapons and a pack of food and water," Cap replies.

"Now? It's not even daylight yet," Alanta groans.

"Alright fine, you can stay and guard the Cornucopia," Cap says quickly.

Alanta rolls her eyes. She'd much rather go hunting then stay at the Cornucopia all day.

"Why do we need a pack of food?" Venice asks.

"We're going solo today. We haven't killed a tribute since the Bloodbath. We need to split up, and the packs are a precaution in case someone gets hurt or lost," Cap answers.

The Careers gather a pack of supplies and a weapon and head off in different directions. Alanta stays behind to guard the Cornucopia. Venice heads up the mountain, Cap down the mountain, Glint goes across one way, and Augustus the other. The plan is to meet back at the Cornucopia around nightfall.

Xena spends the day gathering more nuts and berries. She starts to stockpile them inside her cabin. Xena also gathers more cedar branches and pine straw to make a more comfortable mattress. She finds an electric lantern and a blanket hidden behind a dresser (the only piece of furniture in the single-room cabin). Xena smiles and screams in delight when the lantern turns on and gives off a soft glow. She lays down on the mat she made and covers up with the blanket.

Cloetta, Mary, and Faith trudge through the snow. Nothing has been said about the conflict from last night, but there is still tension in the air. They got close during Training but somehow the group hasn't worked well in the Arena. Mary leads the way, the other two follow in silence. _Snap!_ All three girls turn their heads to the sound.

"Let's get out of..." Faith is interrupted by the sound of Mary screaming.

A spear flies through the air and impales Mary's chest. Cloetta and Faith both rush to her aid. They both squat down next to Mary. Glint sprints out from behind a tree and tackles Faith. Faith screams and Glint removes a knife from his belt. He swipes across Faith's face, cutting her check. Faith punches Glint in the face and Cloetta kicks his side. Glint rolls off of Faith onto his back. Cloetta swings her sword and slashes Glint's chest. Faith stands up panting and two cannons go off.

 _Mary Pram, 17, District Eleven- spear thrown into chest by Glint Marx, District One_

 _Glint Marx, 17, District One- chest slashed open by Cloetta Jinx, District Eight_

Cloetta and Faith move back to Mary's body. Tears stream the girls' eyes. Cloetta kisses her fingers and places them on Mary's forehead. Cloetta stands up and walks away, taking a pack with her. Faith stays longer by Mary's side. After a few moments, Faith gets up. She grabs her knife and a pack and goes the opposite way Cloetta went.

Venice stalks up the mountain with her bow ready. She comes across a series of caves. She looks in a few but doesn't find any tributes. Venice heads back down the mountain. She spots a figure walking about one hundred meters away. It's hard to tell who the person is because of the thick white snow jacket. Venice takes a chance and runs towards the figure. The figure doesn't notice Venice until she is upon them. Venice recognizes the person as Blythe. Blythe tries to run away but Venice is quick and shoots an arrow into Blythe's back.

 _Blythe Baker, 15, District Nine- arrow shot into back by Venice Edders, District Two_

 **Day Five**

Faith wakes up first and notices that the snow has stopped falling for the first time. She made it through the night without a sleeping bag or fire. Cloetta took the pack that had the sleeping bag in it. The air is much warmer today. Faith removes her large snow coat and ties it around her waist. A parachute falls from the sky. Faith opens it and finds a pot of chicken broth. Faith takes a few sips of it and then puts it in her pack. Faith then starts to walk up the mountain. About noon she finds a cave and stays there for the afternoon.

After breakfast, Cap makes an announcement, "I saw a group of cabins at the base of the mountain yesterday and I think we should investigate them."

Everyone nods in agreement. Although Glint died, yesterday was good for the Careers since two outer-district tributes died. "Are we going as a group?" Venice asks.

"I think that will be best. We should take a few packs as well, it may take a few days. I didn't get a close look yesterday of the cabins but there seems to be about ten," Cap says.

"Who's going to be stuck at the Cornucopia?" Alanta asks.

Before Cap can answer Augustus pipes in, "I'll do it. I haven't gotten a kill yet and maybe some dumb bastard will try to sneak in the Cornucopia with y'all gone."

Nobody argues with Augustus. The rest of the Careers gather their things and head down the mountain.

A few hours after Cap, Alanta, and Venice leave, Augustus is awoken from his nap by a loud cracking and roaring sound. He runs outside the Cornucopia to see a wall of ice and snow tumbling down the mountain. He starts to run down the mountain. The avalanche is quicker and swallows him up.

 _Augustus Benton, 18, District Two- crushed by avalanche_

Cloetta is inside a patch of woods when she feels the earth quake underneath her. The sound of trees snapping and a large roar convinces her to start running. Cloetta runs as fast as she can. She looks over her shoulder to see a wall of white crash down on her.

 _Cloetta Jinx, 18, District Eight- crushed by avalanche_

Marley exits his cave at the loud sound. He watches in horror as half the mountain below him collapses and starts to tumble down. The rising temperature must have weakened the snow and ice. It takes about five minutes before the roaring ends and two cannons go off. Marley is surprised that more didn't go off. He shrugs his shoulders and goes back into his cave.

Cap, Venice, and Alanta run downhill from the avalanche. They come to a cabin and Cap flings the door open and ushers the girls in. He runs in and slams the door shut. The tsunami of ice and snow rocks the cabin. The snow piles over the windows and warps the walls. The boards creak under the strain of the snow. The trio huddle together on the floor. The room is painted in darkness and silence falls over the cabin.

"Are y'all okay?" Cap asks.

"We're fine," Venice pants.

She blindly digs in her pack and pulls out a flashlight. She shines it around the room. The room is about ten by ten feet and the only thing in it is a dresser. Cap goes over and starts to dig through it, as the girl's stay huddled together. Cap finds a blanket and lantern.

"We'll use the flashlight until it goes dead, and then we will use the lantern," Cap says.

"How long do you think we will be here?" Venice asks.

Cap only shrugs. "We can't be trapped here! There has to be a way out!" Alanta says hysterically. She runs over to the door and tries to open it.

"It's pointless to try to open it. It opens outward and there's a wall of snow on the other side," Cap mutters.

Alanta beats on the door before collapsing to the ground sobbing.

 **Day Six**

Xena wakes up and turns on her lantern. She's stuck inside her cabin as well. She was there when the avalanche overtook it. Xena looks over at her pile of berries and nuts. The small amount will have to last a long time. Xena opens up her water bottle and almost starts to cry. She was supposed to refill it yesterday in the river. She only has a few sips left. Xena places the bottle in one of the dresser drawers to help prevent her from drinking it. She has to ration it.

Marley wakes up and starts to explore the area of the avalanche. The bottom half of the mountain is covered in tons of snow. He gets to the edge of where the mountain used to be. The ground below is about three hundred feet down. Tons of snow and mountain was displaced. The Cornucopia is gone and most of the woods are too. A small patch of cedars still stands. Marley walks over to the trees. He hears a whimper and follows the sound. He comes across a fix trapped in a snare. Marley kills the fox. He resets the trap the best he can. He takes the fox and goes back to his cave.

The trio of Careers divides their supplies up. Venice has her bow, eight arrows, two water bottles, a box of jerky and a box of crackers. Alanta has a vest of throwing knives, a thermos of broth, and a water bottle. Cap has a sword, a knife, a loaf of bread, some jerky, and a canteen of water.

"This should last us a few days if we ration everything," Cap states.

Venice and Alanta nod their heads. Venice seems mostly calm like Cap but Alanta has puffy eyes from crying most of the night and seems to be hysterical.

"Shouldn't we try to dig out?" Alanta huffs.

"We can but the door is jammed and I don't want to break through because the building could collapse," Cap says solemnly.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Alanta shouts.

"That's all we can do right now," Venice says patting Alanta's shoulder. Alanta starts to cry again and Venice pulls her into a tight hug.

 **Day Seven**

Faith walks out of her cave. The temperature is warm enough that she doesn't wear her coat. She moves across the mountain. Six tributes remain and they could be anywhere. Some may be trapped under the snow, but there are also probably some above it. Faith keeps walking until she sees a figure running towards her. She recognizes him as Cloetta's District Partner. Faith takes out her knife and prepares to defend herself. Marley stops ten feet away from Faith. The pair circle around each other. Marley makes the first move and swings out with his dagger. His reach is much longer than Faith's, but Faith is quicker and ducks below his knife. Faith kicks Marley in the knee and he falls to the ground. Faith slashes at Marley but rolls out of the way. Her knife scratches his arm. It's a small cut. Marley pops up on his feet and tackles Faith. Faith screams as Marley lands on top of her and she loses her knife. Marley shoves his knife towards Faith's face. Faith grabs his hands and strains to try and push his hand back. Faith loses her grip and the knife plunges into her eye. She screams as the blood runs down her face. Marley runs away as Faith's cannon booms.

 _Faith Michaels_ _, 17, District Ten- stabbed in eye by Marley Higgins, District Eight_

Marley is the lone tribute above ground. He discovers a squirrel in another trap and takes it back to his cave. Xena sits in darkness as her lamp runs out of batteries. She eats the rest of her berries and nuts out of boredom and to distract herself from thirst. The remaining Careers are still stuck as well. Cap and Venice sit in one corner and talk about their childhoods. Alanta lays by the door and picks at it with her knife. She doesn't make much progress and soon passes out from exhaustion and stress.

 **Day Eight**

Xena hardly sleeps. She has no food left but still has her water. Her stomach cramps from thirst and she gives in and rips open the dresser drawer and swallows the mouthful of water she has. It's not enough to quench her thirst. Xena bangs her fist on the one window of the cabin. The glass cracks and slices her hand. Blood starts to run down her arms. She pulls out the glass from the window. Xena tries to dig at the snow but it's packed too hard. Xena collapses to the ground. She would cry but she can't produce any tears.

Alanta wakes up. Cap and Venice still sit in the corner talking. Alanta gives up trying to dig through the door and crawls over to Cap and Venice. The lantern still gives off a glow but it's very dim. The batteries will soon run out. Cap notices Alanta first.

"Are you alright," he asks.

Alanta nods her head, "I don't want to give up."

Venice puts a hand on Alanta's shoulder, "We're not giving up. We just can't do anything to help."

Alanta shakes her head, "We should be able to do something," Alanta starts to sob.

Cap starts to rub her back, "It's okay. We'll make it out, I promise."

 **Day Nine**

Marley wakes up to the beeping of a parachute. The sponsor gift lands a few feet outside his cave. Marley crawls out and opens it. Inside is a loaf of bread and a thermos of chicken broth. Marley takes a bite from the bread and a sip of the broth. Marley spent all day yesterday roaming the arena looking for tributes but couldn't find any. The temperature is even warmer today. Most of the snow outside his cave has melted and the hard gray rock is exposed. It's so warm that Marley removes all of his layer of shirts except for a t-shirt. He decides to spend the day inside his cave.

Xena bangs against the packed snow with her first. Bruises and cuts appear on her knuckles. Her head throbs with pain. She slides down the wall to the floor. She leans her head back and closes her eyes. Xena's hands start to shake uncontrollably. Her breathing becomes heavy and she says a silent prayer before she passes out. It's not long before a cannon booms.

 _Xena Clint, 16, District Three-_ dehydration

Cap looks up at the sound of the muffled cannon. Venice and Alanta lay sleeping on the floor. Venice stirs at the sound, "What was that?" she asks.

Her question causes Alanta to wake as well. "I think it was a cannon," Cap says.

Alanta shivers, "Do you think they were stuck underground too?"

"I don't know, Alanta. I don't know what's going on out there. I don't even know what day it is or even if it's night or day," Cap says exasperatedly.

Alanta looks dishearted but doesn't say anything else. "Cap, you should get some rest," Venice says.

Cap nods his head. He moves to the other side of the cabin and falls asleep.

 **Day Ten**

The electric battery shuts off, leaving the Careers in complete darkness. Alanta tenses at the darkness and shakes Cap awake.

"I can't stand it any longer, Cap. Please help me dig out," Alanta pleads.

"Alanta there's no point. We can't escape. Our only hope is for the snow to melt," Venice says soothingly.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I just want to get out!" Alanta shrieks.

"Calm down, Alanta," Cap says sternly.

"Cap is right, you need to calm down. We need all need to keep calm," Venice states.

"Keep calm? We've been keeping calm for days! We need to do something!" Alanta shouts. Venice reaches to pat Alanta on the shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Venice puts her hand on Alanta's shoulder and Alanta loses it. Alanta dives on top of Venice. The two girls roll on the ground.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Cap shouts.

Cap reaches blindly in the dark. Alanta takes out her knife and plunges it into Venice's chest. Cap feels Alanta's shoulders and pulls her back. Alanta falls to the floor screaming and sobbing. Cap crouches down to Venice and removes the knife from her chest with a sickening slopping sound. The muffled sound of a cannon can be heard. Cap glares at Atlanta. Alanta doesn't say anything but crawls over to a corner sobbing. She hugs her knees to her chest and rocks back and forth, "I'm so sorry," she mutters over and over again.

 _Venice Edders, 16, District Two- stabbed in chest by Alanta Freize, District Four_

 **Day Eleven**

Cap wakes up to the sound of Alanta crying. His eyes adjust to the darkness and sees the dark figure of Alanta sitting on her knees.

"Alanta...are you okay?" Cap asks.

"There's no hope. There's no escape," Alanta mutters.

Cap then sees the knife in her hands, "It's alright, Alanta. We can try to dig out if you want. Don't do this."

Alanta shakes her head, "There's no hope. We can't escape." She quickly slices the knife across her throat.

"No!' Cap shouts. He jumps across the room and catches her as she falls to the floor. Alanta starts to choke on her blood. Cap presses his hands against her throat and the blood runs through his fingers. Alanta's cannon sounds. Cap leans his head back and screams.

 _Alanta Freize, 17, District Four- Suicide_

Marley receives another sponsors gift. A pair of sunglasses and sunscreen. He has completely removed his shirts, leaving on his tight thermal leggings. The temperature outside must be close to a hundred degrees. Most of the snow on top of the mountain has melted away, but the mound created by the avalanche still looms. Marley goes to check the traps. He can only assume that the tribute who set them is already dead because he hasn't seen anyone while checking them. He hasn't seen anyone since he killed Faith which was three days ago. The only tributes left is the pair from Four but a cannon went off earlier meaning that one of them died. Marley has made it to the final two. His the first District Eight male to survive the Bloodbath post-Rebellion and now he's in the final two. Marley finds another fox caught in a trap. He stabs the fox in the heart and carries him back to his cave.

 **Day Twelve**

Marley walks around outside his cave. He hears a rumble and looks down at the ice shelf. A chunk of snow falls down onto the crater made from the avalanche, piling onto the already large lump of snow. Marley scurries back inside his cave and stays there for the rest of the day.

The walls of the cabin shake. Cap looks cautiously around him. The shaking stops and Cap takes a deep breath. The air inside the cabin is becoming increasingly stuffy. The bodies of Venice and Alanta still lay on the floor. Thankfully the cool temperatures have helped to not let their bodies decompose. Cap tries to push the door open, but it doesn't budge. He slams his body against the door and nothing happens. He tries it again and again. His begins to feel light-headed and passes out.

 **Day Thirteen**

Cap wakes up choking. He claws at his throat. He can't breathe. He bangs against the door and then the window. He knows that he has run out of oxygen. It was only a matter of time. Cap walks across the cabin but trips over one of the girl's corpse. Cap lands on the hardwood floor. He rolls over onto his back trying to get a breath. His vision starts to blur and he passes out.

 _Cap Messer, 18, District Four- asphyxiation_

The sound of a cannon wakes Marley up. It's early in the morning, but he quickly jumps up and runs out of his cave. The final cannon. He did it. He won. Marley raises his fists in the air and yells. A hovercraft soon appears.

"Marley Higgins of District Eight is the Victor of the 78th Hunger Games!" Argus Ptolemy, the Game's Announcer, declares. Marley is raised up out of the arena. He looks at the ground around him. He has a confused look on his face as he wonders how Cap Messer died.

 **78th Hunger Games Kills**

 **Glint Marx, D1** \- 1 (Mary Pram D11)

 **Venice Edders, D2-** 2 (Boyle Cancur D5, Blythe Baker D9)

 **Alanta Freize, D4-** 1 (Venice Edders D2)

 **Cap Messer, D4-** 1 (Vespa Wilder D6)

 **Cloetta Jinx, D8-** 2 (Jillian Hunter D12, Glint Marx D1)

 **Marley Higgins, D8** \- 3 (Dina Raze D5, Kenny Payne D11, Faith Michaels D10)

 **Jestin Brewer, D9-** 1 (Ruby Destin D1)

 **Mary Pram, D11-** 1 (Denver Codell D12)

 **Denver Codell, D12-** 1 (Cameron Snyder D10)

 **Natural** / **Mutts/Other-** 10 [Spin Langly D3 (jumped off plate too early) Lavender Hanson D7 (hypothermia) Jestin Brewer D9 (frozen to death) Scion Phelps D6 (frozen to death) Oakin Nettles D7 (frozen to death) Augustus Benton D2 (avalanche) Cloetta Jinx D8 (avalanche) Xena Clint D3 (dehydration) Alanta Freize D4 (suicide) Cap Messer D4 (asphyxiation)]

xXx

 **Facts about the Victor**

Marley would be an activist to allow for Training Centers in all of the Districts. His dream would partially be achieved after the effects of the War of Four.

Appearance: Marley is tall and lanky. He has short and curly light brown hair. He wears glasses and has green eyes.

Family: Marley would never marry but would have many girlfriends over the years.

Death: Marley is still alive as of the 150th Games at the age of 88.

Marley's Games is one of the few that didn't have a bloody finale.

xXx

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **Thanks for reading! I forgot to add an author's note at the end of the last chapter. Oops! But tell me what you think about Luna and Marley. Both were unconventional Victors. I'd really like to hear some feedback. Who did you expect to win, because I bet you weren't picking Marley. The Capitol will not be happy about these Games. Keep a look out for the next update and see how the people will react and who will be our newest Victor. I hope to have another update out soon! Until then!**


	4. 79th Games

**Panem Events**

The country was in chaos. Many of the Districts liked Marley since he was a very respectable young man. The Career Districts didn't favor him as much, especially District Four. It took nearly a week for the bodies of the tributes stuck in the cabins to be excavated out. The Career Districts would extensively train their tributes the coming year. The Capitol was upset of the multitude of bloodless deaths and the fact that the finale had no bloodshed. Talk of insurgency traveled through the Capitol. Tiberius Pennilo feared for his life and position as President. To bide the people, he reinstated the betting system and allowed for mutts to be part of the Games again. He also threatened Aurelia Davis to be careful on her Arena choice this year. Aurelia would release Games propaganda to help excite the people. She released a teaser clip of the Arena to the Capitol people. It involved a bushel of apples, a hay loft, and pasture. The Capitol was excited for what seemed to be a simple Arena that would lead to many bloody deaths. The Career tributes this year consisted of very favorable and well-trained individuals. Each Career Tribute seemed very strong, the youngest being Ceta of Four. Many girls did not want to volunteer after seeing the trauma Alanta faced, but the fifteen year old was eager to volunteer. A strong outlier alliance consisting of the tributes from Eleven and Twelve along with the District Eight male formed. There was also a lot of younger tributes and they formed a large alliance as well. It consisted of Terra, Corey, Yota, Willa, Wovenna, Clate, and Abilene. There were few loners this year. The Capitol was hopeful for a bloody and eventful Games.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Suave Fannigan, 18 (8) Female: Passion Nitz, 17 (8)

District Two- Male: Tybalt Brennan, 17 (9) Female: Landry Carter, 17 (7)

District Three- Male: Digit Tull, 16 (5) Female: Terra Stein, 13 (3)

District Four- Male: Maverick Sayles, 18 (9) Female: Ceta Floyd, 15 (7)

District Five- Male: Corey Mattic, 13 (3) Female: Julie Manning, 16 (5)

District Six- Male: Hugo Moix, 15 (5) Female: Yota Ling, 12 (4)

District Seven- Male: August Roche, 13 (4) Female: Willa Spitter, 14 (4)

District Eight- Male: Hemming Jones, 17 (6) Female: Wovenna Allen, 13 (3)

District Nine- Male: Clate Barton, 12 (3) Female: Eliza Woden, 16 (4)

District Ten- Male: Biloxi Vincent, 15 (4) Female: Abilene Gates, 13 (3)

District Eleven- Male: Cain Spence, 18 (6) Female: Ruth Parks, 17 (6)

District Twelve- Male: Cal Fuentes, 16 (5) Female: Madisyn Bates, 18 (6)

xXx

 **Day One**

The tributes rise up in a large flat pasture with waist high grass. The flat land changes to rolling hills dotted with trees and criss-crossed with a few streams. Cattle and horses roam the fields. To the north is a huge red barn. A few animal pens surround the barn but are empty. To the east and south is a large apple orchard. Many tributes smiled at the peaceful setting around them and most would only gather supplies from the outer edge of the Cornucopia. The gong sounds and the tributes rush to the Cornucopia. Hugo and Digit are the only tributes to skip out on the Bloodbath.

Landry gets to the Cornucopia first and grabs a pack of throwing knives. She flings one into the first tribute she sees.

 _24\. Biloxi Vincent, 15, D10- knife thrown into chest by Landry Carter_

Ceta and Suave each grab a spear. Suave turns and throw his spear at a tribute trying to run away.

 _23\. Clate Barton, 12, D9- spear thrown into back by Suave Fannigan, D1_

"That's one for me," Suave says smirking.

Ceta chunks her spear and sails through the air and lands in a small girl's chest, "That's one for me too."

 _22\. Wovenna Allen, 13, D8- spear thrown into chest by Ceta Floyd_

The alliance of younger tributes chased around the Cornucopia wildly. Two of their members were already dead, one of them was their leader, Wovenna. Yota tries to ditch the Cornucopia and runs into Julie. The District Five girl cuts down Yota with a quick swipe of her sword.

 _21\. Yota Ling, 12, D6- Chest slashed with sword by Julie Manning, D8_

Terra, Corey, Abilene, and Willa start to sprint away from the carnage. Suave spots the group. He throws his spear into the back of the trailing tribute.

 _20\. Corey Mattic, 13, D5- spear thrown into back by Suave Fannigan, D1_

Eliza runs across the field grabbing as much as she can. She's alone in these Games and needs all that she can get. She runs to the backside of the Cornucopia and spots a crying boy laying on the ground. He has a large gash in his side. Eliza stabs her dagger into his chest to end his misery.

 _19\. August Roche, 13, D7- injured by Tybalt Brennan, stabbed in the chest by Eliza Woden, D9_

The older Outlier Alliance gathers together and start to leave, but are faced by Landry and Passion. Cal makes the first move and throws his hatchet into Landry's face.

 _18\. Landry Carter, 17, D2- hatchet thrown into face by Cal Fuentes, D12_

Passion roars in anger and stabs her sword into Cal's side. He falls to the ground gasping for breath.

 _17\. Cal Fuentes, 16, D12- Stabbed in side by Passion Nitz, D1_

Ceta hears Passion's yell. She runs to over to help and throws her spear. It flies through the air and stabs into Ruth's abdomen.

 _16\. Ruth Parks, 17, D11- Spear thrown into abdomen by Ceta Floyd_

Madisyn, Cain, and Hemming run away before anything else can be done. They cross over one of the hills and find Hugo sitting in a tree. Madisyn throws her knife and it sticks in his neck. Hugo falls from the tree and dies.

 _15\. Hugo Moix, 15, D5- knife thrown into neck by Madisyn Bates, 15, D12_

Nine cannons boom as the Bloodbath comes to an end. The younger alliance consisting of Abilene, Terra, and Willa run north towards the barn. The Outer Alliance, Cain, Madisyn, and Hemming, continue west over the hills. The loners, Eliza, Digit, and Julie are all in the apple orchard.

The Careers decide to go hunting for tributes, to avenge Landry's death. They head to the apple orchard. Suave stays behind to guard the Cornucopia. The rest of the Careers roam the orchard looking for tributes. It's almost twilight when they find Digit hunkered over sipping from a stream. Tybalt charges at Digit with a war cry. He slices his sword across the back of Digit's neck. Digit falls to the ground with his head barely attached to his body.

 _14\. Digit Tull, 16, D3- Back of neck sliced by Tybalt Brennan, D2_

The Careers return back to the Cornucopia that evening. The anthem plays and everyone settles in for the night.

 **Day Two**

The younger alliance of Terra, Abilene, and Willa wake up early the next morning. Their supplies consist of a package of jerky, rope, and two knives. Their alliance was cut in half during the Bloodbath. They stayed the night in the barn, up in the hay loft. Abilene opens up the package of jerky and passes a piece to Terra and Willa.

"What's the plan for today?" Terra asks.

"I think we should find a water source. There's probably a stream or pond around here somewhere," Willa replies.

"After we get done eating we can go looking for one. I just don't want to run into any Careers," Abilene adds. The other girls nod their heads in agreement.

Eliza walks through the apple orchard. She managed to get plenty of supplies from the Cornucopia. Eliza finds a small stream and decides to set up camp there for the day. The temperature is already starting to rise. Eliza fans herself as she lays in the shade of one of the apple trees.

The Careers start getting around about mid morning. Passion starts cooking breakfast and Suave states the plans for the day.

"I think we should go hunting in the orchard today. It seems to cover the largest part of the Arena and probably holds the most tributes."

The rest of the Careers nod their heads in agreement.

"Who's going to guard the Cornucopia?" Maverick asks.

Passion raises her hand, "I'll stay and guard it."

Passion and Landry were good friends and Passion still wasn't over Landry's gruesome death.

"I think we should split up in pairs, to cover more ground," Ceta adds.

Suave nods his head, "Sounds good. Tybalt and I can be a pair and the Fours can be together."

Everyone agrees with the plans and after they finish breakfast, the teams head out. Tybalt and Suave head to the eastern orchard. Ceta and Maverick go to the southern orchard.

Hemming, Cain, and Madisyn are in the western part of the Arena. They've set up camp near a shallow pond. They each have a weapon of their choice, some rope, a loaf of bread, some jerky, a fire starting kit, and a blanket.

"What's the plans for today?" Hemming asks to no one in particular.

"I think we should keep moving, and find some better coverage," Cain replies.

"I agree. I don't like being out in the open like this," Madisyn adds.

Small, rolling hills of tall grass surround the group of tributes. Only a few sparse trees cover the landscape.

"I would say that we could go to the orchard, but I feel like that's the first place the Careers will look for tributes," Hemming says.

"I think that, too. I think our safest option is to continue to search around here," Madisyn states.

Cain and Hemming both nod their heads. The trio gathers their things and heads farther west. Around mid-afternoon, the group comes across a small ravine. The ravine is about eight feet deep and twelve feet across. It runs north and south until out of sight.

"This seems like a good spot," Cain says.

Madisyn gives a concerned look, "Do you think the force field is near. I don't want to jump down there and get electrocuted."

Hemming picks up a rock and tosses it into the ravine. It falls to the ground.

"Seems fine to me," he says.

Hemming jumps down into the ravine, and nothing happens.

"Perfectly safe," he says smiling.

Cain and Madisyn climb down and the group stays there for the rest of the evening.

At twilight, the Career teams return back to the Cornucopia disappointed that they didn't get a kill.

 **Day Three**

Suave wakes the rest of the Careers early in morning.

"Wake up everyone! Today's going to be a busy day."

Everyone else slowly starts to get up.

"I think we should do the pairs again today. Passion and I can go to the barn. Ceta and Tybalt can search the orchard, leaving Maverick to guard."

Passion rakes her fingers through her blonde hair and says, "Alright sounds good. I'll start getting the food ready."

"No need to cook anything, it'll be a quick breakfast," Suave responds.

"But I'm so hungry," Tybalt whines.

"I'll pack a snack pack," Ceta whispers to him.

Tybalt grins. The Careers eat a quick breakfast and then leave to go hunting.

Julie walks through the orchard eating an apple for breakfast. Yesterday she found a stream and filled her canteen. She hasn't seen any other tributes since the Bloodbath. Julie spent most of yesterday setting up traps throughout the orchard. The land starts to slope downward and Julie comes to a ravine. It's a spacious path and Julie decides to follow it. She grips her sword tightly and walks on.

Abilene, Willa, and Terra finish their strips of jerky and finish off their bottle of water. They found a water source, a stream, about a half mile east of the barn. They filled their bottle full, but one bottle doesn't last too long between three girls especially in the heat. The girls decide to leave the hay loft to go refill their water bottle.

Terra and Abilene climb down first. Willa is about to climb down when the large barn doors open. Willa ducks back into the loft. Passion and Suave enter the barn. Terra and Abilene both scream. Suave wastes no time and chunks his spear into Terra's chest.

 _13\. Terra Stein, 13, D3- Spear thrown into chest by Suave Fannigan, D1_

Her cannon goes off and Abilene runs back to the ladder and tries to climb back up it. Passion runs over and pulls Abilene off the ladder and onto the floor. Passion holds her sword against Abilene's neck. Abilene is sobbing, snot and tears run down her face.

"Well, well two tributes in just a few minutes. Anybody else around?" Passion says coyly.

Abilene shakes her head, "No one else is here."

"Liar!" Passion yells and slices her sword against Abilene's cheek.

"Where's the other girl? The Seven girl," Suave says walking over.

"I...I don't know, she left yesterday to pick apples and never came back," Abilene says quickly.

Passion huffs and pouts her lips, "I don't enjoy liars."

Passion swings her sword and slashes it across Abilene's throat.

 _12\. Abilene Gates, 13, D10- Throat slashed by Passion Nitz, D1_

Blood gurgles out of the young girl's throat.

"Do you think she was really lying?" Suave asks.

"I'm not sure. We can still look around here."

The two Careers search the barn. They climb up the ladder to the hay loft. They find the supplies and rummage through it.

"Nothing of value here," Suave says.

"I guess she was right. There doesn't seem to be anyone else here."

The District One pair climb down and leave the barn. They never noticed the small girl hidden under a pile of hay crying silently.

After two hours Willa crawls out of the hay and gathers the supplies. She quickly climbs done and walks out of the barn. She can't stand to look at the pools of blood. Willa leaves the barn and heads south towards the orchard to pick apples.

 **Day Four**

Eliza is the first to wake up. She picks a few apples and starts to eat one. She travels deeper into the orchard. She has a bottle filled with water, some jerky, and a sword. As long as she stays away from others she'll be able to survive for a long time.

Around noon she comes across a clearing. Three horses are grazing. Eliza is used to being around horses. She has two back home to help around the farm. Eliza walks into the clearing. One of the horses perks its head up and starts to walk towards Eliza. It nuzzles its head against her face. Eliza raises her hand to stroke its head. The horse whips his head and bites into Eliza's hand. She pulls her hand back. Blood is already flowing out of the wound. The horses all neigh and then run away from the clearing.

Eliza clutches her hand to her chest. She starts crying. A parachute falls from the sky and Eliza greedily opens it. Inside is a first aid kit. She immediately starts to treat her wound. She pours peroxide over it, smears some antibiotic cream, and then wraps it up in a bandage. Her hand is already starting to swell. She curses under her breath.

Cain walks south through the ravine. The group decided to split up and explore the ravine. Madison and Hemming are searching the northern part. Cain walks south and doesn't find anything of interest. He continues walking and turns a corner. He stops in his tracks up ahead is Julie. She stops walking when she sees him. Both tributes hold a sword in their hands. Julie squeaks and runs away. Cain chases after her. Julie trips over a rock and falls to the ground, skinning her hands and knees. Cain runs up and stabs his sword into her back.

 _11\. Julie Manning, 16, D5- stabbed in the back by Cain Spence, D11_

Cain takes his sword and wipes the blood off on the rocky ground. He decides that's enough exploring and heads back to base camp.

Ceta and Suave walk north past the barn. They're searching for tributes. Passion and Maverick are looking in the western part of the Arena. Tybalt is guarding the Cornucopia.

"I wonder whose that was," Ceta says after Julie's cannon booms.

"Hopefully Passion and Maverick got a kill. We're down to the top ten now."

"I know! I'm so excited!" Ceta says cheerfully.

The two come across a stream with a large oak tree growing on its bank.

"Do you want to take a break?" Ceta asks.

"Yeah sure. I bet you're really tired," Suave replies.

Ceta scoffs, "Excuse me but I'm perfectly fine. I can handle myself, my kills can prove that."

"Yeah, your _two_ kills."

Ceta glares at Suave.

"Until I find another tribute," she says.

"I'm just saying, my three kills are better than your two," he smirks.

"I'm not an idiot, I know three is better than two, you dick."

Suave glares at Ceta and the two stare at each other.

"I think we should head back to the Cornucopia," Suave says standing up and walking away.

Ceta follows behind.

 **Day Five**

Madisyn wakes up to the sound of rumbling. The ground is shaking underneath her. She quickly gathers her things and goes to wake Hemming and Cain.

"Wake up! We need to move now!" she shouts.

The two boys jump to their feet and get their stuff. The thundering gets louder. A cloud of dust can be seen in the distance.

"We need to go!" Madisyn shouts.

She grabs the two boys by the hand and pulls them. The three start running south. The chaos gets closer. Cain looks over his shoulder and yells.

"It's a stampede!" he yells.

A stampede of cattle chases after the trio. The cows are about ten meters behind them. The three run as fast as they can. They run out of the ravine, into the apple orchard. They jump to the side as the cattle continue their stampede. It takes a full minute before the last cow runs by.

"That was a close one," Hemming says panting.

Madisyn and Cain just nod their heads.

Eliza's hand is still swollen and bruised. She believes that it's broken. She can't move her fingers and it hurts to touch it. Thankfully it's her nondominant hand.

Eliza walks through the orchard. She holds her dagger and watches the area for tributes. She doesn't watch the trees though. Willa sits in a tree a few feet away and Eliza is walking straight towards her. Willa has a knife and waits for Eliza to pass below her.

Eliza continues to walk. Willa jumps from the tree onto Eliza's back and plunges the knife in her neck. Eliza collapses to the ground. She wraps her hand around her neck. Eliza chokes and coughs. Willa watches in horror and then a cannon booms.

 _10\. Eliza Woden, 16, D9- stabbed in the neck by Willa Spitter, D7_

 **Day Six**

The Careers get up early. It's been two days since their last kill. They quickly eat and get ready to go hunting.

"Today Passion and I can go to the western hills. Maverick and Tybalt can search the orchard and Ceta can guard," Suave says.

Ceta looks upset to guard but it is her turn. Tybalt notices this and knows of her competition with Suave.

"I'll stay and guard. Ceta can go with Maverick since she hasn't gotten another kill," Tybalt says.

Ceta's eyes light up, "Really! Thanks!"

"I'm tired of walking all over the Arena and not seeing anything. I need a day of relaxation," Tybalt laughs.

"Okay, whatever, it doesn't matter who goes with who. Just meet back here," Suave says.

The Careers then go their separate ways.

Willa didn't get any sleep last night. Not after killing Eliza. She has apples to eat and can get water from the stream. Willa also has some jerky left. Willa stays in her tree for most of the day, trying to cope with the fact that she murdered someone.

Madisyn, Cain, and Hemming walk through the orchard. They took the stampede as a sign to move around more. The trio stops to refill their canteens in the stream. A spear flies through the air and lands in Cain's chest. A sickening thunk. Cain coughs up blood and falls to his knees.

 _9\. Cain Spense, 18, D11- Spear thrown into chest by Ceta Floyd, D4_

Maverick and Ceta run onto the scene. Before Madisyn or Hemming can react, Maverick slices his sword across Hemming's stomach. Madisyn fumbles with her pack and flees. Hemming tries to swing his sword but is too weak and falls to the ground.

 _8\. Hemming Jones, 17, D8- Abdomen slashed by Maverick Sayles, D4_

Ceta pulls her spear out of Cain's chest and throws it at Madisyn. Her throw is off and it sticks in the ground a few feet behind. Madisyn continues to run.

"Should we go after her?" Maverick asks.

"No, she needs to suffer the loss of her friends. We'll get her some other time," Ceta says back smirking.

 **Day Seven**

Willa once again stays in here tree for most of the day. She's almost out of water and will have to venture to the stream sometime soon. Willa still doesn't sleep much and her mental stability is waning.

Madisyn roams the orchard aimlessly. She saw all her allies die in front of her. Madisyn didn't sleep much last night, but she's strong. She understands that she must avenge the deaths of her allies. She constantly holds a throwing knife in her hand, prepared for any attack. She won't make the same mistake twice.

Suave gathers all of the Careers together at the mouth of the horn.

"What are the hunting assignments for today?" Passion asks.

Suave shakes his head, "I think we all know that it's time for us to split up."

The others look slightly shocked but understand.

"There are only two outliers left," Maverick states.

"Exactly! I want a Career to win these Games. If we split we'll find the weak tributes in no time. Leaving it to be just us," Suave says.

"I agree. I think this is best," Ceta adds.

The Careers each gather a pack of supplies and their weapons and head off in different directions. Passion and Tybalt head west. Ceta goes south, Suave east, and Maverick goes north towards the barn.

 **Day Eight**

Madisyn marches through the orchard looking tributes. Only the girl from Seven and the Careers remain. Yesterday, Madisyn was conflicted but now she knows that she must win for her allies and herself.

Madisyn makes it to a stream. Willa is there, huddled over filling a bottle with water. Willa turns her head and sees Madisyn. Madisyn grips her knife. Willa stands and faces Madisyn. Willa closes her eyes and spreads her arms.

"Make it quick," she whimpers.

Madisyn runs over and thrusts her knife into Willa's heart.

 _7\. Willa Spitter, 14, D7- Stabbed in the heart by Madisyn Bates, D12_

Each Career perks their heads up at the sound of the cannon. Either one of their own or an outlier is dead. They won't know until evening.

 **Day Nine**

Passion is the first to wake up. She eats a few pieces of jerky and a biscuit. Passion is eager to kill the final outlier. She finds the ravine. Passion climbs down into it and starts heading south towards the orchard.

Tybalt finds the ravine around noon. He climbs down into it as well. It's not long before he runs into Passion.

Passion smiles, "Hello, Tybalt."

"Hey, Passion," Tybalt replies.

Tybalt unsheathes his sword and Passion raises an eyebrow.

"Are we going to do this now?" she smirks.

Tybalt shrugs his shoulders. Passion takes out her sword and charges. She slashes her sword and Tybalt blocks it. Shockwaves travel up both their arms. Tybalt swings and Passion jumps backwards. Passion wastes no time and swings again. Her sword cuts into Tybalt's left arm. Tybalt grits his teeth and keeps fighting. Their swords clash again. Tybalt kicks Passion in the shin and she collapses to the ground. Passion lands on her back and Tybalt plunges his sword into her chest.

 _6\. Passion Nitz, 17, D1- Stabbed in the chest by Tybalt Brennan, D2_

In the evening, the anthem plays and a portrait of Passion flashes across the sky. Madisyn looks up smiling. She's closer to victory. Passion was a strong tribute, and her death means a good thing for Madisyn.

Suave curses when he sees the image of Passion. He's confused on how she could have died. "Did one of the other Careers turn on her?" he asks himself. Suave climbs up a nearby tree and settles in for the night.

 **Day Ten**

Ceta moves through the orchard quickly. She's looking for the last outlier, Madisyn. Suave is somewhere in the orchard as well. Ceta knows that he will be angry and on the hunt since Passion died. Ceta and Suave are tied on their number of kills now. Ceta hopes to find Madisyn sometime today to make her kill count four while Suave's is three.

Maverick has been staying inside the barn most of the time since the split. He walks around in the surrounding fields for about an hour before coming back to the barn. He has plenty of supplies to last him a few more days. He plans to start moving around more once Madisyn is dead.

Madisyn comes to the mouth of the ravine. She ponders on whether or not she should go down in it. She eventually decides to enter. Maybe she can find a place to hide down there.

After thirty minutes of walking, she encounters Tybalt. Neither seems shocked by the other. Madisyn already has her knife ready. Tybalt brandishes his sword and charges forward. Madisyn steps to the side and flings her knife. The knife lodges itself in Tybalt's neck. He stops and pulls the knife out. Blood starts to flow from the wound. He tries to speak but only gurgling sounds come out. Tybalt falls to the ground and a cannon sounds. Madisyn runs over, takes his pack and keeps moving on.

 _5\. Tybalt Brennan, 17, D2- Knife thrown into neck by Madisyn Bates, D12_

 **Day Eleven**

Early in the morning, Maverick wakes up to the smell of smoke. He jumps up when he notices the barn is on fire. Maverick grabs his pack and sword. The smoke burns his eyes and he pulls his shirt over his mouth. He finds the barn doors but they're lodged shut. Rafters start to fall and the walls creak. Maverick uses his sword to chop away the door. He manages to make a hole and crashes through the door. He lands on the ground outside. He coughs and starts to crawl away from the inferno. The flames stretch upwards and the barn starts to collapse on itself. Maverick then passes out.

The tributes all wake up at various times of the day. They all roam the Arena in search of one another. Even Maverick looks once he wakes up. It's a long day and no deaths occur.

 **Day Twelve**

The tributes spend the morning looking for one another. The Gamemakers release bull mutts at noon to herd the tributes together.

Ceta walks in the orchard when she spots a metallic bull with red eyes. She recognizes it as a mutt and starts to run.

Ceta yells, "Yehaw!"

She realizes this must be the finale. She sprints to the Cornucopia.

Madisyn is at the pond in the western part of the Arena. She hears a blowing noise and turns around. The bull mutt is pawing the ground with its head low. Madisyn instinctively throws a knife. It harmlessly bounces off the metal bull. The bull charges. Madisyn jumps to the side but the bull still manages to stab its horn into her right thigh. Madisyn screams and the bull runs into the pond. Madisyn starts to limp away. She knows this must be the finale and heads to the Cornucopia.

Ceta is the first to arrive at the Cornucopia. She spots Suave running towards her. When he gets near the Cornucopia his bull stops chasing and walks back to the orchard, the same as Ceta's did. Suave makes it to the Cornucopia and spots Ceta.

"What's your count!" He shouts.

"Still three!" Ceta yells back.

"You didn't kill Passion or Tybalt?" Suave asks a little confused.

"Nope, but I'm about to kill you," Ceta says chunking her spear.

Suave ducks and rolls out of the way. The spear lands a few feet away. Ceta gasps as Suave runs towards her. Ceta tries to remove her dagger. Suave tackles the girl. The two fall to the ground but Suave gets the upper hand and pins Ceta to the ground.

"Four," he says slyly.

Tears swell in Ceta's eyes. Suave takes his knife and slices her throat. Suave laughs maniacally as Ceta chokes on her blood.

4. _Ceta Floyd, 15, D4- throat slit by Suave Fannigan, D1_

Maverick makes it to the Cornucopia as Ceta's cannon booms. He sees Suave sitting on top of Ceta's body laughing. Maverick runs over to Suave and stabs his sword into Suave's back.

 _3_. Suave Fannigan, 18, D1- Stabbed in the back by Maverick Sayles, D4

His cannon booms. Maverick looks around in search of the last remaining tribute. Madisyn limps out of the tall grass. Blood trails down her leg. Tears stream down Madisyn's face. She holds a knife in her hand. Maverick has his sword.

Madisyn throws the knife and it lands in Maverick's shoulder. Maverick rips the knife from his shoulder and flings it to the ground. Madisyn starts to run and try to make it to the Cornucopia. Maverick chases after her. Madisyn makes it inside and searches for a weapon. She opens a crate and pulls out a hatchet. Madisyn turns around and Maverick is there. Maverick stabs his sword into Madisyn's chest. Madisyn swings the hatchet and it cuts into Maverick's leg.

Both fall down. Blood pools on the ground. Madisyn swings the hatchet again, but Maverick manages to roll out of the way. Madisyn cries out in pain and anger. She throws the hatchet and it lands a few feet away. Her breathing stops and a cannon booms.

 _2\. Madisyn Bates, 18, D12- Stabbed in the chest by Maverick Sayles, D4_

"Congratulations, Maverick Sayles of District Four! You are the Victor of the 79th Hunger Games!"

Maverick slowly makes it to his feet and gives a weak smile. The hovercraft quickly arrives and he is lifted up into it.

 **79th Hunger Games Kills**

 **Suave Fannigan, D1- 4** (Clate Barton D9, Corey Mattic D6, Terra Stein D3, Ceta Floyd D4)

 **Passion Nitz, D1- 2** (Cal Fuentes D12, Abilene Gates D10)

 **Tybalt Brennan, D2- 2** (Digit Tull D3, Passion Nitz D1)

 **Landry Carter, D2- 1** (Biloxi Carter D10)

 **Ceta Floyd, D4- 3** (Wovenna Allen D8, Ruth Parks D11, Cain Spence D11)

 **Maverick Sayles, D4- 3** (Hemming Jones D8, Suave Fannigan D1, Madisyn Bates D12)

 **Julie Manning, D5- 1** (Yota Ling D6)

 **Willa Spitter, D7- 1** (Eliza Woden D9)

 **Eliza Woden, D9- 1** (August Roche D7)

 **Cain Spence, D11- 1** (Julie Manning D5)

 **Madisyn Bates, D12- 3** (Hugo Moix D5, Willa Spitter D7, Tybalt Brennan D2)

 **Cal Fuentes, D12- 1** (Landry Carter D2)

xXx

 **Facts about the Victor**

Maverick is the first Career to win post-Rebellion. This is also one of the few Games in which all the kills were made by tributes.

Appearance: Maverick is tan and muscular. He is six foot tall and has short curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

Family: Maverick comes from a family of five and has two younger brothers. Maverick would marry his girlfriend of many years, and they would have a son together. He would also have a granddaughter. No one of his descent volunteered or was reaped for the Games. The family would die due to the effects of the War of Four.

Death: Maverick dies at the age of 65 during the effects of the War of Four.

xXx

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)


	5. 80th Games

**Hello everyone, so I haven't updated this in a long time. I had my other story and then I was doing a study abroad in Costa Rica. (If anyone wants to hear more about that I would love to share) But I'm going to focus on this story because this will lead up to my next story, which means that I'm going to go to the 175th Games. I hope you all stay around and tell me what you think. I'm also going to make a blog for this which should be ready by next chapter. I'm excited to do this story because I love Victors and telling Games stories. Let me know how you feel about this chapter and leave a review please! This may not be the best because I need to get in writing mode but let me know. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Panem** **Events**

Panem was mostly pleased by the events of last Games. Many of the Districts enjoyed Maverick's kindness and valor. The Career Districts were especially happy for finally achieving a Career Victor. Although District Twelve was a little upset since they came so close to winning. The people of the Capitol liked the Games fair enough. There were plenty of bloody fights, although the Arena wasn't the most exciting. Rumours were spreading in the Capitol that a sexual relationship was forming between Head Gamemaker, Aurelia Davis, and President Pennilo. Pennilo is already married and has a six-year-old son, so this was causing tension at home and at work for the President. Aurelia posted more Games propaganda. This time it consisted of images of what seemed to be a thatched roof, rows of irrigation, and green terraces. Most of the Capitolites were excited about the Games. Although a new political party was forming, they believed that Pennilo was being too nice to the Districts and that they deserved harsher Arenas. This party had no major platform and was considered as a ridiculous conspiracy theory. The tributes of these Games were fairly interesting. The Careers are stronger compared to those of past years. There were a few outer district alliances, but none as large as those of last year. It seemed fairly easy for another Career victory this year.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Onyx Grady, 18 (9) Female: Treasure Hills, 16 (8)

District Two- Male: Adamus Braddick, 17 (8) Female: Lorien Hastings, 17 (9)

District Three- Male: Vector Chines, 16 (5) Female: Cabelle Nollis, 18 (4)

District Four- Male: Wade Thomas, 18 (8) Female: Aquina Lokes, 17 (8)

District Five- Male: Newt Bingly, 15 (5) Female: Tessa Rogan, 15 (5)

District Six- Male: Avini Prix, 17 (6) Female: Caroline Solem, 18 (5)

District Seven- Male: Loggin Farnes, 14 (3) Female: Missy Crites, 15 (4)

District Eight- Male: Drew Tassel, 15 (6) Female: Velba Hanns, 16 (5)

District Nine- Male: Crisp Blass, 17 (7) Female: Patsy Jenson, 17 (6)

District Ten- Male: Manny Kolp, 14 (4) Female: Allie Treet, 16 (5)

District Eleven- Male: Tyson Kanden, 15 (5) Female: Chika Sloan, 12 (3)

District Twelve- Male: Horus Walker, 14 (5) Female: Pyra Noville, 16 (4)

xXx

 **Day One**

The tributes rise up on their pedestals. The Arena this year is an ancient rice farming village. The Cornucopia sits in a muddy clearing. Rows of rice spread out in all directions. To the west and east is mountainside that has been made into terraces. To the south, a village made up of small huts. To the north is a giant concrete wall that connects between the western and eastern mountains. The only tributes to skip out on the Bloodbath is Velba of Eight, Missy of Seven, and Pyra of Twelve. The gong sounds and twenty-one tributes sprint through the mud to the Cornucopia.

Surprisingly Allie of District Ten arrives first. She quickly picks up the bow and arrow along with a pack. She races out of the horn and shoots an arrow into the chest of an approaching tribute.

 _24\. Loggin Farnes, 14, D7- Arrow shot into chest by Allie Treet, D10_

Allie stands in shock as the boy collapses to the ground. The Careers make it to the Cornucopia and grab their weapons. Onyx grabs a mace and smashes it into the chest of a nearby tribute.

 _23\. Horus Walker, 14, D12- Mace smashed into chest by Onyx Grady, D1_

Treasure sees Allie standing in shock and tackles her to the ground. Allie gargles a scream as Treasure slices a knife across her throat.

 _22\. Allie Treet, 16, D10- throat slit by Treasure Hills, D1_

Aquina and Lorien grab their favored weapons and make their way around the horn. They find two boys wrestling over a pack and quickly end them.

 _21\. Manny Kolp, 14, D10- Axe chopped into chest by Lorien Hastings, D2_

 _20\. Tyson Kanden, 15, D11- Chest slashed with machete by Aquina Lokes, D4_

An outer alliance consisting of the tributes of Six and Nine scavenge around the outskirts of the Cornucopia gathering supplies. Patsy wrenches the bow from Allie's hands and a spear flies over her shoulder. The boy from Four searches for another spear to throw. The alliance wastes no time and runs to the eastern mountains.

Treasure searches inside the Cornucopia and finds Chika sobbing behind a crate. Treasure stabs her dagger into the crying girl's temple.

 _19\. Chika Sloan, 12, D11- stabbed in the temple by Treasure Hills, D1_

The pair from Three and the boy from Five run across the rice field, heading to the village. Adamus spots the group. They each have packs on their backs. The over-weight boy of Five falls behind. Adamus chases after the boy and throws a knife into the back of his head.

 _18\. Newt Bingly, 15, D5- Knife thrown into back of head by Adamus Braddick, D2_

The Bloodbath is starting to die down as tributes flee in different directions. Many head south to the village. Lorien chases after the boy from Eight, Drew. The mud is slick and Drew falls to the ground. Lorien hacks her ax into the boy's back.

 _17\. Drew Tassel, 15, D8- Axe hacked into back by Lorien Hastings, D2_

The tributes who skipped out on the Bloodbath are the farthest away. Velba heads west towards the terraced mountain. Pyra and Missy both ran south to the village. They run into each other and decide to create an alliance with one another.

The District Nine and Six alliance race towards the mountains. Once they are about two miles away and about halfway up the mountain they decide to take a rest. Caroline finds a first-aid kit and starts to bandage Patsy's shoulder wound. The group decides to stay on the mountain for the night. The Three duo, Cabelle and Vector, make it to the southern village and run down a few crisscrossing streets before hiding inside a hut. Tessa also decides to stay the night inside a hut as do Missy and Pyra. The Careers stay at the Cornucopia and organize the supplies. They plan to go hunting first thing in the morning.

 **Day Two**

The District Nine and Six alliance are the first to wake up. They spend the morning organizing their supplies and gathering water from a stream at the base of the mountain. They keep their eyes open for the Careers. For lunch, Caroline and Patsy make a small fire and start to try to make a stew. Avini and Crisp playfully spar with each other towards the back of the cave.

"Here's all that remains of the carrots," Patsy says dropping a handful of sliced carrots into the pot.

Caroline's eyes widen a little bit. The alliance mainly stayed on the edge of the Bloodbath and didn't get a lot of supplies.

"I'm a little worried we are going to run out of food soon," Caroline says.

Patsy only nods her head. Avini and Crisp managed to get short swords, Patsy got the bow, and Caroline was lucky to get a knife from one of the two packs. One pack had an assortment of vegetables, a loaf of bread, and some rope. The other pack had the knife, a water bottle, and a first aid kit. Which much of which was used to help patch Patsy's shoulder wound.

"The food will only last for another day. We'll either have to sneak some from the Cornucopia or somehow get sponsored." Caroline says.

"I think you're right, I just don't know what..." Patsy's statement is interrupted by a yelp from Crisp.

A few seconds later the two boys rush to the girls, "Quick get the first aid kit, I accidentally cut Crisp's arm," Avini says quickly.

Caroline unpacks the kit and starts to wrap the five-inch cut on Crisp's arm. "It doesn't look too deep but you both need to be more careful," she says giving them both a look.

Cabelle and Vector sneak around the outskirts of the village. Thatch-roofed huts line the alleys.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Vector huffs.

He has to basically run to keep up with Cabelle. "We're heading towards the center of the town. I think the Careers will spend most of their time there," Cabelle says.

"If the Careers are there then why are we going?"

"To set a trap. These huts are made of reeds basically. I can set a fire starting trap using the matches and oil from our packs. Also I can use the wire to lock the door when it shuts behind them."

"So you're going to trap them inside a burning house basically?"

"That's the plan."

Velba marches along a terrace on the mountain. She can see the glinting Cornucopia in the valley below. She didn't go into the Bloodbath, partly because she was scared and she assumed that there would be some edible vegetation on the mountain, but she was wrong. She scours the area all day long and finds nothing to be sustainable enough to keep her alive for long. Not to mention she hasn't found any water sources other than the river in the valley that runs near the Cornucopia. She looks down at the Cornucopia below and decides to take the risk and try to sneak some food or water away. She starts her descent down the mountain just as the sky starts to darken.

The Careers are heading back to the Cornucopia as the sun starts to set. They've been searching in the eastern part of the village closest to the Cornucopia all day.

"I can't believe we didn't see a single tribute today," Adamus sneers.

"All of these huts make it almost impossible to find tributes," Treasure adds.

"She's right, tomorrow we will need to split up and go to different parts of the town if we want to have a higher chance of finding tributes," Lorien says.

"But separating makes us more vulnerable, that's been the downfall of the Career pack in past Games," Treasure states.

"I don't think that will be an issue most of the outlier tributes aren't too impressive. The only alliance that we should target as a group is the Six and Nine alliance and I'm pretty sure they went towards the mountain after the Bloodbath." Lorien adds.

"Well, we can talk more about it after dinner. I can't think well when I'm this hungry. I hope Aquina has dinner ready when we get back," Wade says with a laugh.

 **Day Three**

Onyx jerks awake at the sound of sloshing. He quickly looks around he's supposed to be keeping watch. He spots movement out by the pedestals. A figure crouches down behind one. Onyx decides to play a game. He closes his once more and pretends to be asleep. He can hear the person come closer to the Cornucopia. The sound of mud splashing comes nearer. Onyx senses the tribute walk past and enter the Cornucopia a few feet from him. At the sound of a crate creaking open Onyx jumps up with his mace and knife.

The brown haired girl turns around and screams. The other Careers stir awake.

"Please don't hurt me, I only want some food," the girl pleads.

"Onyx, stop playing with her. Some of us are trying to sleep," Wade groans.

"I was just trying to have some fun," Onyx says.

The girl takes this moment to try to run away but Onyx is quick. He swings his mace and it bludgeons the back of the girl's head.

 _16\. Velba Hanns, 16, D8- mace slammed into back of head by Onyx Grady, D1_

Onyx goes to wipe the blood of his weapon as the rest of the Careers go back to sleep.

Later, Lorien is the first to wake up. She shoves Onyx awake. Onyx's eyes open wide and he looks around startled, "I wasn't sleeping."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but as long as you help me cook breakfast."

The pair start to make omelets as the remainder of the Career alliance wakes up. The group settles around each other.

"I think we should split up into smaller groups to search for tributes. I know this will make us less protective but we're the Careers we need to start finding some tributes." Lorien says.

"I think she's right. Not all of the tributes will come to us, we have to go to them. Besides, this arena is so large it's hard to find tributes when we're one group." Onyx adds.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to split up to small groups. Maybe we could have just two groups for today. One can go to the mountain and wall and the other to the town." Aquina says.

Lorien rolls her eyes. "I say we do the two groups today and if that doesn't work we can do the smaller groups tomorrow," Treasure says hastily trying to cool any tension.

The groups gather their weapons and head off in different directions. Wade and Lorien go to the mountain while Aquina, Adamus, and Onyx go to the village. Treasure stays behind to guard the Cornucopia.

Tessa walks quickly down an alleyway. She carries a bottle of freshly filled water in her arms. She was lucky enough to find an irrigation well not too far from where she decided to camp out in the games. She makes it back to her hut. It's nothing too spectacular it appears to be just like all the others except for the fact that it's tucked behind two larger huts. It could be easily missed. Tessa walks behind the hut to where she dug out a crawl space for her to enter and leave the hut. Tessa crawls into the hut. She keeps the front door and windows locked shut. Tessa places her water bottle on a small table next to a sack of rice that she also found yesterday. She gives a sigh as she crawls down onto the soft mat on the floor and lets the day slowly pass by.

Pyra and Missy sit inside their hut, they didn't get anything from the Cornucopia but found a bowl which they used to get water from the well. They were also able to find a small bag of rice but they have already eaten most of it. The pair decides to go in search of more food and possibly something that can be used as a weapon. The pair walks around the village searching throughout the huts for any useful supplies. They soon find a pair of small knives and another small sack of rice. They start to head back to their hut as the sun starts to set. Missy spots someone walking a couple feet away, "I think it's the Careers," she says in a shaky voice.

At that moment the group of Careers starts to chase after Missy and Pyra. Pyra drops the sack of rice and the pair starts running away. They crisscross over streets and quickly lose the Careers. At this point, the sky is nearly dark. "Do you have any idea on how to get back to our hut?" Pyra asks.

"I have no idea where we are," Missy replies, "I guess we can just stay in one of these huts and try to find ours in the morning."

 **Day Four**

The Careers wake up and decide the game plan for the day. They agree to go with Lorien's idea of hunting tributes alone although Aquina and Wade decide to stick together anyway. The pair goes to the village focusing more in the center while Treasure goes to the north and Lorien to the south. Adamus stays to guard the Cornucopia and Onyx heads towards the mountain.

As for the District Six and Nine alliance, the Capitol was getting bored of them being stationary. The day before the alliance had received a pot of steamed vegetables and bread. Crisp and Patsy are heating the leftovers for breakfast, the remainder of their food supply. The tension between the two District pairs had been escalating.

"How's your arm doing?" Patsy asks.

"Better. Should be as good as new within the next few days," Crisp says flexing his bicep with a wince.

"I'm sorry it happened, you boys just need to be more careful," Patsy says with a tsk.

"I'm not too sure if Avini did it by accident. The way those two have been acting, I wouldn't be surprised if it was on purpose."

"Unfortunately, I feel the same way. Caroline doesn't even want to help look for food, she only wants to go hunting gor tributes."

Caroline and Avini walk over carrying their packs and weapons. They share a solemn look.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we think it's time we spit up. You are great people but we just have different strategies at this point," Avini says.

"Oh...okay, where are you going? Don't you at least want to eat before you go?" Patsy stammers.

Caroline shakes her head, "We will be fine, we're going to the village better chance of safety and finding more tributes."

Without another word, the District Six pair quickly scurry out of the cave and start to head towards the village. The stay close to the river hidden in the reeds to bypass the Cornucopia and any possible Careers. They make it into the village by sundown.

Cabelle and Vector are walking through the streets near the hut searching for any sacks of rice when Vector points out smoke rising up a few streets over.

"My trap!" Cabelle says excitedly.

Cabelle sprints towards the source of the smoke with Vector trailing behind her. She makes it to the burning hut. Screams can be heard from inside as flames engulf the hut.

"I think they're two in there!" Cabelle says, "I can't believe it's actually working.

The sound of screaming and hacking can be heard as the pair of tributes try to break their way out. Soon the first cannon booms.

 _15\. Wade Thomas, 18, D4- burnt alive by Cabelle Nollis, D3_

Before the second cannon booms, part of the hut collapses and a figure stumbles out of the inferno. Cabelle recognizes her as the Career girl from Four. Aquina falls to the ground in exhaustion, Cabelle hurries over to her and stabs her knife into Aquina's back ending her suffering.

 _14\. Aquina Lokes, 17, D4- burnt alive/stabbed by Cabelle Nollis, D3_

"Let's get out of here before any other Careers show up," Vector says. Cabelle agrees and the pair rushes back to their hut. Cabelle receives a sponsor gift of more wire and a pot of soup.

 **Day Five**

With the deaths of Aquina and Wade the day prior, the Careers were hesitant of hunting in small groups but Lorien still convinced them that it was a better plan. Onyx said that he didn't believe there were any tributes on the mountain and that he may have seen a pair head towards the village. So the Careers decided not to send someone to the mountain. Onyx stayed at the Cornucopia as everyone else went to the village.

It wasn't long before Treasure came across a pair of tributes. It was Pyra and Missy still searching for their hut. The two girls screamed at the sight of Treasure and sprinted off in different directions. Treasure chases after the smaller girl hoping for an easier kill. However Missy is very fast and nimble. Missy crisscrosses through the streets but Treasure's long legs help her to keep up. Missy breaks into one of the huts and Treasure follows her. Missy throws a wooden chair at Treasure as she runs through the door allowing Missy enough time to leap out the window. By the time Treasure regains her senses, Missy is already out of sight.

Meanwhile, Pyra continues to run. She doesn't see Treasure chasing behind her but she's too scared to stop. She rounds a corner and runs into something and tackles it to the ground. Pyra realizes it Caroline and quickly tries to get back up. Caroline throws Pyra off of her. Avini is there and points his sword at Pyra. Pyra holds her hands up in surrender.

"Please don't kill me," she begs.

Avini doesn't even flinch as he stabs his sword into her chest.

 _13\. Pyra Noville, 16, D12- stabbed in the chest by Avini Prix, D6_

"Are you alright?" he asks Caroline.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bruised let's keep going." The pair continues down the street in search of more tributes.

Cabelle is making another fire trap as Vector stays on watch. This time the trap is located more southern in the village. Cabelle hopes to make three more fire traps out of her supplies and then do more simple wire traps around the village.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Vector asks.

"Just a few minutes! I just started!" Cabelle yells from inside the hut.

Since the cannon earlier in the day, Vector had been antsy especially since he only had a small knife to defend himself with.

Cabelle tediously worked inside the hut trying to work as quickly as she can. It's not long before another cannon echoes across the arena. Cabelle peeks through the window to see how Vector is doing when she sees him on the ground a pool of blood surrounding him. Cabelle gasps and puts a hand to her mouth as the District Six pair walks into view.

 _12\. Vector Chines, 16, D3- knife_ _thrown into chest by Caroline Solem, D6_

They stand over Vector's body discussing something. Caroline picks up Vector's knife and her own knife from his chest as Avini points directly to the hut Cabelle is in. Cabelle drops below the window, panting. Luckily she had the majority of their supplies. Cabelle quickly gathers her pack and most of her wire and hides behind a rack of floor mats. Seconds later the front door opens. Cabelle shuts her eyes and holds her breath.

"See I told you no one would be in here," Caroline says.

"I don't get why he would have been just standing out there," Avini responds.

"I told you he seemed weird during training. I doubt even his District Partner wanted to ally with him. Now let's go," Caroline states.

Cabelle gives a sigh of relief as the door shuts and the pair leaves. She takes a few more deep breaths and starts back to work on her trap.

 **Day Six**

The Careers once again went hunting in the village and Lorien stayed at the Cornucopia. The District Six pair found a nice hut and a large sack of rice. They also received a sponsor gift of sweet bread. They mostly stayed inside their hut. Tessa who was mostly forgotten by the audience ventured out of her hut and gathered more sacks of rice and water from the well. Missy was devastated by Pyra's death and remained inside a hut for most of the day. Cabelle spent the day making two more fire traps before starting to make snares along the streets. Patsy and Crisp remained in their cave on the mountain only venturing out to gather water from the river. Their only source of food was roots that Patsy gathered and the occasional rat that they caught in snares. The day passed slowly and without death.

 **Day Seven**

Early in the morning, it started to rain. An almost complete downpour. Dark clouds covered the sky and the wind was blowing hard enough to cause the huts to shake.

"Who's ready to go hunting?" Adamus asks beaming.

"Are you crazy? There aren't going to be any tribute in a storm like this," Treasure states back.

"I think you would be surprised," Adamus says grinning.

"Well, I'll stay here and guard the supplies. You all can go," Treasure says.

"I agree with Treasure, I'm not going out there but more power to you I guess," Lorien says.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go by myself unless you want to come too Onyx."

"Uh, I think I'm good. We'll hold down the fort and have food ready when you get back."

Adamus just shrugs his shoulders, grabs his sword and walks out into the torrential rain as the other Careers watch him go. The only other tributes crazy enough to be out in the storm is the District Six pair. The Gamemakers use powerful winds to lead the tributes toward each other and they soon meet. Rain continues to fall in sheets as Adamus spots the pair. He starts to sprint towards them and is surprised that they don't run but instead raise their weapons. Caroline throws a knife but the wind carries it to the right and it misses Adamus completely. Avini slashes his sword towards Adamus but Adamus parries the attack. He spins and slashes his sword across Caroline's chest. She falls into the mud, choking as blood fills her lungs.

 _11\. Caroline Solem, 18, D6- chest slashed by sword by Adamus Braddick, D2_

Adamus doesn't hesitate to attack Avini. He swings his sword around and it slices across Avini's left bicep. Avini winces but still stands his ground. Avini hacks at Adamus but Adamus easily deflects the blows. Adamus plays with Avini. Adamus stays on the defensive side as Avini makes attack after attack. Soon Avini is panting and tiring, Adamus takes his chance and quickly plunges his sword into Avini's stomach. Blood and guts pour out as Avini crashes into the mud and his cannon soon booms.

 _10\. Avini Prix, 17, D6- sword stabbed into stomach by Adamus Braddick, D2_

Adamus returns back to the Cornucopia smiling as he tells the rest of the Careers his great day of hunting.

 **Day Eight**

The rain continues to pour down. All the tributes stay inside. Even Adamus decides to stay inside after developing an acute head cold. No deaths occur.

 **Day Nine**

The rain doesn't stop. It has somehow gotten more extreme although the wind has died down some. It's nearly impossible to see further than ten feet in front of you. The tributes all stay huddled inside except for Crisp from Nine. Him and Patsy are low on food and the rising river has washed away their main food source. Crisp decides to sneak down the mountain to the Cornucopia to see if he can find any supplies on the outer ring. He makes it all the way to the Cornucopia and is disappointed to see that the Careers have moved everything to inside the Cornucopia. He returns back to the cave soaking wet and without any food. No deaths occur.

 **Day** **Ten**

During the night the rain ends. The Careers wake up to a cloudless sky and an eagerness to go hunting. Adamus stays at the Cornucopia to rest as he gets over his head cold as the other Careers go to the village. The other tributes eager to get out of their huts start to mill about the village as well.

Cabelle is sneaking around the streets checking her traps to make sure the rain didn't ruin them when she hears a yelp nearby. Cabelle cautiously makes her way to the sound and finds Missy of Seven on the ground, a tangle of wire wrapped around her legs. Cabelle jumps out into the street with her knife raised. Missy shrieks and tries to crawl away. Cabelle pounces on top of Missy and repeatedly stabs Missy in the back until her cannon booms.

 _9\. Missy Crites, 15, D7- stabbed in the back by Cabelle Nollis, D3_

This left the final eight of the Games: Onyx Grady and Treasure Hills of One, Adamus Braddick and Lorien Hastings of Two, Cabelle Nollis of Three, Tessa Rogan of Five, and Crisp Blass and Patsy Jenson of Nine.

The weather was so nice that even Tessa decided to stretch her legs and walk around the city. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she ran into Lorien. Tessa spots the Two girl and immediately runs away but Lorien is faster and stronger and quickly catches up to her. Lorien uses her ax to hack into Tessa's shoulder causing her to fall to the ground. Tessa rolls on the ground in pain and tears stream down her face. She begs for mercy as Lorien smashed her ax into Tessa's chest and her cannon soon booms.

 _8\. Tessa Rogan, 15, D5- ax smashed into chest by Lorien Hastings, D2_

in the evening, Crisp and Patsy climb down the mountain to the river in search of food but don't find anything and return to their cave even more hungry.

"Maybe we should go to the village. Avini and Caroline survived there a few days, they must have found food," Patsy says.

"Yes, but now they're dead. I'd rather stay here and slowly starve than go into the Career infested village. It's much safer here," Crisp responds and Patsy agrees.

 **Day Eleven**

"Alright guys, today I'm deciding to go to the mountain," Adamus says as the Careers are eating breakfast.

"Why?" Onyx asks.

"Well yesterday, I could have sworn I saw some tributes by the river but I couldn't really tell."

"I bet it's the District Nine pair. That's why we haven't seen them in the village, they've been hiding in the mountain," Lorien says.

"Exactly so that's what I plan to do today and don't worry I can handle myself. Those two are mine," Adamus says with a sinister grin.

The Careers quickly eat breakfast and head off in different directions. Lorien and Onyx head to the village and Adamus to the mountain leaving Treasure at the Cornucopia.

Adamus soon finds the District Nine's main camp inside the cave around noon although it's empty besides a small fire pit. "They should be close," Adamus mutters under his breath. He leaves the cave and continues in search of the pair. It doesn't take him long to spot the two a couple of terraces up from him. Adamus starts to run up the mountain and the pair spot him. The two run along the edge of a terrace and Adamus starts to gain ground. He's nearing the pair when the earth gives way underneath him and he slips and falls. He slides down the terraces gaining momentum. He reaches for something to hold on to but the dirt just gives way. Adamus tumbles down the terraced mountain and lands in a heap at the base. His body is covered in mud and blood and is bent in odd angles. Adamus' cannon booms.

 _7\. Adamus Braddick, 17, D2- broken neck from falling down the mountain_

Patsy and Crisp watched in horror as Adamus tumbled down the mountain. They now race back to their cave and gather what little supplies they have.

"We have to leave now," Patsy says hysterically.

"No, we can't. Calm down and think. We can't leave now because we will be open targets for anyone at the Cornucopia. The Careers don't know that Adamus is dead and they won't know until tonight during the recap. That's when we will leave, tonight when it's dark we will go to the village. That's our best option," Crisp states. Patsy only shakes her head in agreement.

That night the District Nine pair sneak down the mountain and heads towards the village. They pass the Cornucopia during the death recap distracting the Careers long enough for them to easily pass by. The Careers are dumbfounded when they see Adamus' face although they had their suspicions when he never returned from hunting.

 **Day Twelve**

Patsy and Crisp stayed in a hut on the edge of the city for the night but out of fear of being so close to the Careers they head towards the center of the village early in the morning. It's almost midday when they decide they have walked far enough away. They go to cross the street but a tangle of wires wrap around Patsy's legs and she falls to the ground. Crisp starts to help her untangle the wires. Cabelle jumps into the street with a shriek. She freezes when she realizes there are two tributes. She decides to attack anyways and charges at Crisp. Crisp's sword is longer than Cabelle's knife and he easily stabs Cabelle in the chest. She falls to the ground and her cannon soon booms. Crisp manages to free Patsy and they go inside a nearby hut. Inside they find a small sack of rice and start to devour it.

 _6\. Cabelle Nollis, 18, D3-stabbed in the chest by Crisp Blass, D9_

That evening, Treasure and Lorien return to the Cornucopia.

"Final five," Lorien says happily. "So when are you guys going to turn on me?" she asks.

Treasure and Onyx both give her a confused look.

"I think we should stick together. It's only the Nine pair left. They don't deserve to make it this far and I say we take them out before we break up, for Adamus' sake," Onyx says sternly. Treasure nods her head.

"Well, I think that's one hell of a plan," Lorien says with a smile.

 **Day Thirteen**

Early in the morning the Careers eat breakfast and make their plans. Lorien stays at the Cornucopia as Onyx and Treasure go out to hunt for the District Nine pair. Patsy and Crisp wake up with rumbling stomachs. They ate all of their rice last night and want more.

"I'll look in nearby huts to see if I can find any more sacks of rice, I'll be back soon," Crisp says taking his sword and leaving out the door. Patsy stays inside the hut anxiously waiting for him to come back.

Crisp goes from hut to hut but has no luck of finding any rice. He crosses overs streets but takes the time to memorize his path to return back to Patsy. Crisp continues jogging around until he spots Onyx. Onyx gives a laugh, "I've finally found you!"

Crisp starts to run away but realizes it's no use and decides to face Onyx. Onyx lunges his mace at Crisp's head but Crisp evades the attack. Crisp swings his sword but Onyx blocks the blow. Onyx smashes his mace into Crisp's thigh and he falls to his knees. Onyx finishes him off by swinging his mace into Crisp's chest. His cannon booms.

 _5\. Crisp Blass, 17, D9- mace smashed into chest by Onyx Grady, D1_

The sound of the cannon causes Patsy to leave the hut. She can't let Crisp risk his life for a sack of rice. Patsy sprints down the streets calling out Crisp's name. She carries her bow in her hand. She hasn't had the chance to actually use it in the Games but she's ready. She continues to yell Crisp's name until Onyx runs into view.

"Why are you calling out a dead man's name?" he yells.

Onyx starts to run at Patsy. Patsy grabs her bow and shoots an arrow. It sails over Onyx's head. Onyx laughs at her. Patsy notches another arrow with shaking hands. She releases and this time the arrow land in his right arm. Onyx winces but continues to run. He's about forty feet away when Patsy shoots another arrow. This time it lands in his throat. Onyx falls to the ground and pulls out the arrow. Blood gurgles out of his throat as his cannon booms.

 _4\. Onyx Grady, 18, D1- arrow shot into neck by Patsy Jenson, D9_

Patsy takes Onyx's pack but is sad to find it mostly filled with knives and not food. Patsy sprints away from the body and goes into a hut a few streets over. Treasure stops when she hears the second cannon. Are the Nine's dead? Is Lorien or Onyx dead? Treasure doesn't want to take the risk of having to face Onyx or Lorien right now so she goes into the nearest hut and decides to stay the night there. Lorien stays at the Cornucopia for the night.

 **Day Fourteen**

In the morning, Lorien decides to stay at the Cornucopia hoping that the Gamemakers will force the other tributes to her for the finale. Treasure leaves her hut around midmorning to hunt for Patsy and then go back to the Cornucopia for Lorien. Patsy didn't get much sleep throughout the night. She decides to head to the Cornucopia hoping the two Careers are out looking for her. Patsy's stomach gurgles in pain from lack of food. Patsy makes it to the Cornucopia later in the evening. She sneaks inside and opens one of the crates. Inside she finds a bag of apples. Patsy greedily opens the pack and starts to eat one. A commotion from the back of the Cornucopia catches her attention and she sees Lorien sprinting towards her ax held high. She stands in shock as Lorien swings her ax across her throat, blood and flesh fly through the air and a cannon sounds.

 _3\. Patsy Jenson, 17, D9- ax slashed into throat by Lorien Hastings, D2_

Lorien and Treasure both get a restful night for the upcoming finale.

 **Day Fifteen**

Treasure wakes up early in the morning and starts to make her trek to the Cornucopia. She doesn't have to be coaxed by the Gamemakers. She knows what's coming and she's prepared. She makes it to the Cornucopia around noon and Lorien is waiting there for her. The two clash. Lorien has her ax and Treasure has her daggers. The two fight for fifteen minutes. Lorien stays on the defensive for most of the time as Treasure uses her speed to slice and hack at Lorien. Treasure manages to snip part of Lorien's right ear and a few inches of hair. Lorien finds an opening a slices her ax upwards across Treasure's face. Treasure falls backwards with a scream. Lorien finishes her off with a hack to the chest.

 _2\. Treasure Hills, 16, D1- ax smashed into chest by Lorien Hastings, D2_

"Congratulations, Lorien Hasting of District One, you are the Victor of the 80th Hunger Games!"

Lorien raises her bloody ax in the air and gives a war cry as the hovercraft comes to take her home.

xXx

 **Facts about the Victor**

Lorien will be headmistress of the District Two Career Academy for 56 years before retiring.

Appearance: Lorien is 5'9 and muscular with a narrow face and high cheekbones. She has shoulder length, straight auburn hair, and grey eyes.

Family: Lorien has an older brother and a younger sister. Neither of her siblings plan to take part in the Games. Lorien would marry her longtime boyfriend at the age of 22. Lorien will never be able to conceive children. Although she does consider all of her students as her children.

Death: Lorien is still alive as of the 150th Games at the age of 87.

xXx

 **80th Hunger Games Kills**

 **Onyx Grady, 18, D1- 3** (Horus Walker D12, Velba Hanns D8, Crisp Blass, D9)

 **Treasure Hills, 16, D1- 2** (Allie Treet D10, Chika Sloan D11)

 **Adamus Braddick, 17, D2-** **3** (Newt Bingly D5, Avini Prix D6, Caroline Solem D6)

 **Lorien Hastings, 18, D2- 5** (Manny Kolp D10, Drew Tassel D8, Tessa Rogan D5, Patsy Jenson D9, Treasure Hills D1)

 **Cabelle Nollis, 18, D3- 3** (Wade Thomas D4, Aquina Lokes D4, Missy Crites D7)

 **Aquina Lokes, 17, D4- 1** (Tyson Kanden D11)

 **Avini Prix, 17, D6- 1** (Pyra Noville D12)

 **Caroline Solem, 18, D6- 1** (Vector Chines D3)

 **Crisp Blass, 17, D9-** **1** (Cabelle Nollis D3)

 **Patsy Jenson, 17, D9- 1** (Onyx Grady D1)

 **Allie Treet, 16, D10- 1** (Loggin Farnes D7)

 **Other- 1** Adamus Braddick, D2 (fell down mountainside)

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)

 **80th Hunger Games:** Lorien Hastings, 17, TS (9) Kills (5), District Two (1 Female)


	6. 81st Games

**Hello, everyone here's another update and victor. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and victor, I would love to hear your thoughts. I also have great news I have the blog ready for this story the link is unitedvictors. blogspot. com It has pictures of the Victor along with facts about them and their games. I'll also put this on my profile. I don't recommend viewing it until after the end of this chapter because it has this Games' Victor on there already. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Panem** **Events**

Most of Panem was happy with Lorien's victory, she was a great leader and fighter. Some Capitolites still believed that the Games weren't harsh enough for the tributes. The underground political party had grown exponentially and they were gaining followers each day. It was known as the Alpha Aurea and they wanted tougher arenas and more mutts. President Pennilo tried to manage the growing frenzy. It didn't help that the Alpha Aurea was spreading rumors about President Pennilo and Head Gamemaker Aurelia Davis, stating their love affair was distracting them from creating a better Games and governing a better Panem. Aurelia would once again release clips of the arena to help bide the Capitolites, it included a soft-rolling river, barren cliff edges, and small shrubs. The Capitol had high expectations for this year's Games. This year's tributes were interesting. There weren't any Career volunteers from One, the tributes didn't want to volunteer because the One tributes always seemed to have bad luck and ended up dying just short of victory. This lead to a young female tribute with minimum training and a young male tribute who had some training but didn't excel in any specific area. District Two and District Four offered strong tributes. The female of Two, Grenada Venta, scored the first 10 in a post-rebellion Games. Another interesting tribute was Joaquin of Eight. He is the youngest son of the late Victor, Cecelia Casada of Eight. He is also the last eligible direct descendant of a pre-rebellion Victor. Rumors state that Aurelia and Pennilo rigged his reaping. He scored well in training with an 8. Oman of Five scored a 7 and all the other outliers scored averagely. There were only three outlier alliances this year, Cole and Hazel of Twelve, Zeona from Five and Indiana of Six, and the other being Root of Three, Trax of Six, and Cassie of Nine. Both President Pennilo and Head Gamemaker Aurelia were hoping these would be the best Games yet.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Richyrd Laisson, 16 (6) Female: Shimmer Brix, 13 (4)

District Two- Male: Preston Stone, 16 (9) Female: Grenada Venta, 18 (10)

District Three- Male: Speeder Watson, 12 (3) Female: Root Fitch, 14 (4)

District Four- Male: Mackerel Primm, 17 (9) Female: Bridgett Seine, 17 (8)

District Five- Male: Oman Daniels, 18 (7) Female: Zeona Evans, 15 (5)

District Six- Male: Trax Hummer, 15 (5) Female: Indiana Garson, 16 (5)

District Seven- Male: Barkin Holmes, 17 (6) Female: Fiona Dempsey, 18 (4)

District Eight- Male: Joaquin Casada, 18 (8) Female: Denima Elliot, 16 (5)

District Nine- Male: Tanner Gerber, 13 (4) Female: Cassie Bennet, 14 (4)

District Ten- Male: Kite Alexander, 17 (6) Female: Savanna Knowles, 16 (6)

District Eleven- Male: Seth Mills, 13 (4) Female: Nalia Stenson, 17 (6)

District Twelve- Male: Cole Dixon, 15 (5) Female: Hazel Thornton, 16 (5)

xXx

 **Day One**

The tributes rise up on their pedestals shielding their eyes from the intense sun. They wear thin brown cotton pants and shirts. A colored band on their right bicep denotes their home District. The tributes are centered in the bottom of a burnt orange canyon. Steep cliffs line the east and west about a mile apart but the north and south seem to go on for miles. A small river slowly flows a few hundred yards away. Not much vegetation can be found only a few shrubs here and there. The gong sounds and all twenty-four tributes decide to head into the Cornucopia.

Bridgette from Four is the first at the horn, she quickly finds some throwing knives. She runs out and spots a small boy digging through a crate. She prances over and repeatedly stabs a knife into his side. The boy collapses to the ground gasping for air.

 _24\. Seth Mills, 13, D11- stabbed in the side by Bridgette Seine, D4_

By now many of the tributes have made it to the Cornucopia. Oman from Five finds a spear and scans the area looking for a target. He spots the alliance of three, Root, Zeona, and Trax, on the edge, they seem to be arguing about which direction to go. Oman throws his spear and it sails through the air and pierces Trax in the chest. The two girls scream and flee in opposite directions. Oman runs over to the boy and removes his spear and takes a pack before heading away from the Cornucopia.

 _23\. Trax Hummer, 15, D6- spear thrown into chest by Oman Daniels, D5_

Mackerel and Grenada meet up inside the horn and decide to hunt together. They find Cole and Hazel from Twelve digging through a crate. Grenada runs over and slices her sword across Cole's chest. Hazel screams and tries to run away but instead meets Mackerel's sword. Mackerel hacks at Hazel's body leaving her a bloody mess.

 _22\. Cole Dixon, 15, D12- chest slashed by Grenada Venta, D2_

 _21\. Hazel Thornton, 16, D12- chest slashed by Mackerel Primm, D4_

Zeona sprints around with a pack held tightly against her chest, searching for her alliance partner, Indiana. She can't seem to find her and decides to run to the backside of the Cornucopia. She rounds the corner and comes across Barkin. Barkin points his ax towards Zeona and she gives a yelp before trying to run away. Barkin throws his ax and it buries itself in her back.

 _20\. Zeona Evans, 15, D5- ax thrown into back by Barkin Holmes, D7_

Preston comes across Joaquin, his main target of the Games. Preston attacks savagely against Joaquin. Both tributes have a sword and Joaquin manages to keep Preston at bay. Joaquin isn't capable of seeing an opening to attack and so he kicks his foot into Preston's groin. Preston falls to the ground with a moan allowing Joaquin to escape. Tanner spots Preston on the ground and sees this as a way to kill a strong Career. The thirteen-year-old boy from Nine goes to make a kill but is stopped by a knife thrown into his chest by Richyrd.

 _19\. Tanner Gerber, 13, D9- knife thrown into chest by Richyrd Laisson, D1_

Richyrd runs over to help Preston up, hoping this would grant him a place in the Career alliance but instead is met by an angry Preston who slashes his sword out at Richyrd. Not wanting to be killed Richyrd runs away from the Bloodbath.

Grenada stalks through the Bloodbath searching for another tribute when she finds Root crying behind the Cornucopia. Grenada makes an easy kill by stabbing Root in the chest.

 _18\. Root Finch, 14, D3- stabbed in the chest by Grenada Venta, D2_

Kite is about to run from the Bloodbath when a knife flies over his shoulder. He looks back to see Cassie preparing to throw another knife. Kite quickly takes his bow and shoots an arrow. The arrow pierces into Cassie's neck and the small girl falls to the ground.

 _17\. Cassie Bennet, 14, D9- Kite Alexander, D10_

Denima and Nalia fight over a large backpack on the outskirts of the Bloodbath. Denima pins Nalia to the ground and presses her forearm against Nalia's throat. Nalia reaches around her for anything to use. Nalia feels a rock and smashes it against Denima's head. Denima rolls off of Nalia and Nalia starts to smash the rock against Denima's face until she's no longer recognizable. Nalia quickly picks up the backpack and flees.

 _16\. Denima Elliot, 16, D8- head trauma induced by Nalia Stenson, D11_

Preston now recovered from Joaquin's attack searches frantically for a tribute. He spots the slightly overweight Shimmer running away from the Cornucopia. Preston uses his speed to easily catch up with Shimmer and stabs his sword into the girl's back.

 _15\. Shimmer Brix, 13, D1- stabbed in the back by Preston Stone, D2_

With the death of Shimmer, the cannons start to go off. Ten cannons boom as Preston meets with the other Careers at the Cornucopia. All of the other tributes flee in different directions. None of the remaining tributes are in alliances and are alone. Joaquin runs north along the riverside searching for a place to stay for the night when he comes across a tribute panting underneath a dried up bush. The boy has his eyes closed as Joaquin sneaks up and stabs his sword into the boy's chest. An eleventh cannon booms as Joaquin takes the boy's pack and continues running north.

 _14\. Speeder Watson, 12, D3- stabbed in the chest by Joaquin Casada, D8_

By sunset, many of the tributes find a place to stay for the night. Savanna, Barkin, Nalia, and Fiona all headed south from the Cornucopia. Savanna got a blanket, a bottle, and some jerky from the Cornucopia and found a place to stay in a hollowed out area under a large rock. Barkin got an ax, a first aid kit, a water bottle, and a loaf of bread and decided to camp in a large tangle of bushes. Nalia managed to get a knife, a water bottle, jerky, and a blanket from the Cornucopia and went the farthest south and found a cave along the canyon wall. Fiona got a pack of throwing knives, jerky, bread, water, and a jacket from the Cornucopia and found a cave about twenty feet up the canyon wall to stay in.

Oman, Kite, Richyrd, Indiana and Joaquin all went north of the Cornucopia. Oman got a spear, a can of nuts, and matches from the Cornucopia and found a place by the river about eight hundred yards from the Cornucopia. Kite got a bow and arrow along with some rope and bread and decided to stay the night in the branches of a small leafless tree. This is the first time the District Ten male has survived the Bloodbath in a post-rebellion games and Kite takes this as a good sign. Richyrd got some throwing knives along with jerky and a blanket and found a small crevice between to large rocks to stay in. Indiana got a knife, bread, and rope from the Cornucopia and found a small overhang to sleep under. Joaquin went the furthest north and managed to get a sword, jerky, a first aid kit and got another first aid kit and a knife from Speeder. Joaquin decided to sleep within a thicket of bushes.

The Careers of Grenada, Preston, Mackerel, and Bridgette are at the Cornucopia. They are preparing dinner when Bridgette notices a flicker of light in the distance, "What is that?" she asks pointing.

Everyone turns their heads, "I think some dumb tribute is trying to start a fire," Preston says with a laugh.

"I can't really blame them. It's getting really cold now that the sun has gone down," Mackerel adds.

Preston leaps to his feet and grabs his sword, "Don't worry guys, this one is mine."

"Hey, I saw him first I should be able to go after him," Bridgette protests.

Preston shrugs his shoulders, "You should've called dibs," and with that, he runs into the night.

Preston follows the flickering of light and soon comes close enough that he can see someone hunched over the flame. Preston clears his throat and steps into the light waving his sword.

"Don't you outliers learn anything back home," Preston scoffs.

Oman scoots backwards with a gasp and reaches for his spear. Preston leaps over the small fire and slices his sword across Oman's face. Oman yells in pain. Preston then stabs his sword into Oman's abdomen. Preston leaves Oman to bleed out and heads back to the Cornucopia. He makes it back to the Cornucopia just a few seconds after Oman's cannon and the anthem starts to play.

"Twelve deaths in the first day, that's pretty good guys," Preston says smiling.

 _13\. Oman Daniels, 18, D5- stabbed in the abdomen by Preston Stone, D2_

 **Day Two**

The Careers wake up early and start to make a game plan for the day. They agree that one person should guard the Cornucopia with one person going south and two going north. Grenada volunteers to stay at the Cornucopia as Mackerel goes south and Bridgette and Preston go north.

After a few hours of walking Mackerel spots a green pack laying out and he goes over to investigate. Mackerel picks up the pack and opens it up, there are only a few supplies inside and he drops the bag to the ground. Mackerel hears a shuffling sound from behind a rock and sneaks over with his sword raised. Mackerel rounds the corner and finds Richyrd standing there.

"Wa...Wait," Richyrd stammers holding up his hands.

Mackerel ignores his protests and slices his sword across Richyrd's throat. Tired of the blistering heat, Mackerel decides to call it a day and heads back to the Cornucopia.

 _12\. Richyrd Laisson, 16, D1- throat sliced by Mackerel Primm, D4_

Joaquin would continue to walk north throughout the day hoping to find the source of the river. Around sunset, he comes to the end of the arena which is a large dam that feeds into the river. At the source of the river, the water is rougher and more intense. There is also greener vegetation at this part of the canyon. Joaquin climbs up a tree for the night and decides to stay at this part of the arena for most of the games.

 **Day Three**

The Careers go hunting once again. Grenada and Mackerel go north, Bridgette goes south and Preston stays at the Cornucopia. Most of the outliers try to find shade from the hot sun. Fiona and Nalia stay in their small caves. Kite also finds a small cave to stay in. Indiana starts to build a covering over her overhang to give her more cover from the sun and Careers. She uses shrubs to mask her hiding place. Savanna also has the same idea as Indiana and uses shrubs to also hide her place. She also uses her blanket to shield her from the sun. Barkin has less luck of finding shelter from the sun, but a sponsor sends him a small bottle of sunscreen. Even the Careers don't go out hunting for long before deciding to go back to the Cornucopia. The day passes slowly and without any deaths.

 **Day Four**

For today, the Careers decide to have two people go hunting in the morning and then the other two go in the afternoon. Mackerel and Bridgette stay at the Cornucopia as Grenada goes north and Preston south. The heat seems to be increasing each day. Grenada and Preston both take multiple stops beside the river to refill their water bottles. Grenada is about to head back when she spots someone else walking along the river and refilling their water bottle.

"Hey!" Grenada shouts at the tribute. By his tall height, Grenada can tell it's Kite from Ten.

Kite immediately starts to run away and Grenada curses at herself for yelling out. Grenada chases after Kite but her heavy hiking boots make it hard, but Kite is also weak and tired. Kite is running up towards his cave when the loose rocks give way and he slips. Grenada takes her chance and stabs her sword through the back of his neck. Kite's cannon booms and Grenada heads back to the coolness of the Cornucopia.

 _11\. Kite Alexander, 17, D10- stabbed in the back of the neck by Grenada Venta, D2_

Grenada returns to the Cornucopia and Bridgette starts her trek south, Preston had already returned and Mackerel had gone north. Grenada and Preston stay at the Cornucopia and pass the time organizing supplies. The rest of the tributes stay hidden away in the shade. Nalia and Fiona both saw Grenada chasing after Kite and decide that it's best to gather water at night. A few hours before sunset Barkin discovers Kite's cave and decides to make camp there to stay out of the sun. Indiana and Savanna both stay hidden away. Joaquin stays safe near the dam nearly five miles from the nearest tribute.

 **Day Five**

The day slowly passes once again. The Careers go hunting but don't find any tributes. Although, now many tributes are running out of food. Fiona finds some edible cacti near her cave. Savanna also finds some edible cacti. Barkin uses rocks to create deadfall traps to catch any creatures who scurry by. Nalia finds some lichen growing on the rocks of the river to eat. Indiana finds some crayfish in the river near her hiding place. Joaquin finds some small wild berries to eat along with setting some deadfall traps as well. The day passes without death.

 **Day Six**

The day passes deathless. All of the tributes stay in the shade as much as possible, even the Careers don't hunt past midday. Heat exhaustion is becoming a threat. The outlier tributes only come out at dusk or dark knowing the Careers will be back at the Cornucopia and the heat won't be as intense.

 **Day Seven**

The day passes without much action, until in the evening when Savanna and Fiona come across the same cacti patch. Savanna being weaponless darts away. Fiona doesn't necessarily want to kill but she needs the sponsors and she chases after Savanna. Fiona takes one of her throwing knives and throws it. It passes a few feet to Savanna's left, Fiona throws another knife. This time it lands in Savanna's left calf and she falls down into the cacti. Savanna screams in pain from the knife and the tiny needles embedded in her skin. Fiona removes the knife from Savanna's leg and quickly slices it across Savanna's throat. Fiona quickly takes Savanna's pack and runs away hoping that Savanna's screams didn't get anyone's attention.

 _10\. Savanna Knowles, 16, D10- throat slit by Fiona Dempsey, D7_

 **Day Eight**

The heat continues to rise in the arena and the Careers decide to stay inside the Cornucopia for most of the day and the other tributes stay sheltered away. No deaths occur.

 **Day Nine**

The tributes continue to stay hidden during the day. While taking a nap, Indiana wakes up to a searing pain in her forearm and finds that a snake has bitten her. She uses her rope to make a tourniquet around her bicep. She didn't see the snake but she assumes that it was poisonous. She decides to wait it out and see what happens. Indiana dozes off and when she wakes up her arm is swollen and a purplish-black color.

"Please send me medicine," she begs.

Nothing comes and Indiana decides to risk it and to go to the Cornucopia. If she's going to die she might as well try to live. She makes her way towards the Cornucopia. She spots the glistening horn and notices two tributes outside of it. Tears start to stream down Indiana's face. She's going to have to fight, she has no choice. One of the tributes stands up and Indiana continues to walk to the Cornucopia. Indiana holds her small knife out in front of her as she goes. As she gets closer she notices that it's Bridgette and Grenada guarding the Cornucopia. Grenada picks up her sword and walks out to meet Indiana. Grenada notices Indiana's swollen arm and grimaces. Indiana bares her teeth and swings her knife out. Grenada jumps back and lifts her sword. In a quick plunge, she pierces it into Indiana's chest. Indiana falls to the ground choking on blood and her cannon soon booms.

 _9\. Indiana Garson, 16, D6- stabbed in the chest by Grenada Venta, D2_

This leaves the final eight: Grenada Venta and Preston Stone of District Two, Bridgette Seine and Mackerel Primm of District Four, Fiona Dempsey and Barkin Holmes of District Seven, Joaquin Casada of District Eight, and Nalia Stenson of District Eleven.

 **Day Ten**

Bridgette is keeping watch as the other Careers are sleeping huddled up in their sleeping bags to keep out the cold night air. It's the final eight and Bridgette has her pack and weapons ready. She needs to ditch out soon before the alliance unravels and she's going to take out the Game's strongest competitor when she does. Bridgette spends most of the night hyping herself up to do it. She plans everything out. She hides Mackerel's and Preston's weapons and gathers her supplies. She takes a knife and makes a perfect cut across Grenada's throat. Grenada's eyes open in fear and her screams are choked. Bridgette grabs her things and takes off sprinting north. Grenada's cannon soon booms but Bridgette continues to run. She doesn't look back to see if Mackerel and Preston are following her she uses her long legs to run as far as she can. Bridgette runs until she comes across an outcropping in which she crawls into. Bridgette then starts to cry in fear of what she has done.

 _8\. Grenada Venta, 18, D2- by Bridgette Seine, D4_

In the morning, Preston and Mackerel slowly eat a breakfast of bread and jam.

"I'm sorry about Grenada, Preston. If you want I'll help you track down Bridgette," Mackerel states.

"No, there's no need. We should just continue hunting for tributes. We have no idea where she's at or what direction she went in. I think it's best to keep doing what we've been doing," Preston says.

"Well if you want to stay here in the shade I'll go hunting first. I'm sorry about what Bridgette did but I'm wanting to stay in this alliance until the end, I'm here one hundred percent," Mackerel says standing up.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate that. We should stick together until the final two and we'll fight with honor. And maybe for today we should just both stay here at the Cornucopia and save the hunting for tributes," Preston says. Mackerel nods his head in agreement.

 **Day Eleven**

Preston goes hunting first and walks a few miles north before heading back to the Cornucopia. When he returns Mackerel goes south to hunt. Neither spot any tributes. Fiona, Nalia, and Barkin all stay inside their caves. Fiona and Nalia have a schedule of getting food and water, but Barkin still hasn't found a reliable food source. Stomach pains wrack his body. He finds a snake squished under one of his deadfall traps and skins it with his ax. Barkin doesn't have any way of cooking the meat so instead, he places the filets on a flat rock to bake in the sun. A parachute drops down to him containing a small packet of salt to use to preserve the meat. Barkin sprinkles the salt on the meat and patiently waits. As the sun is starting to set, Barkin decides to test his snake jerky and finds it surprisingly satisfying. Bridgette spends the day walking north. She comes to terms with what she did and is now prepared to fight until the end but still wants to put as much distance between her and the other Careers. Joaquin continues to live by the dam.

 **Day Twelve**

The day passes by as many previous days have. The tributes try to stay out of the sun as much as possible. Bridgette decides to follow along the river and try to find it's source, hoping it to be a pond or lake with fish.

 **Day Thirteen**

Not much action takes place during the day, but after sunset, while Nalia is searching along the river bank for lichen and crayfish she hears a groaning noise. Nalia cautiously follows the noise and comes across an exhausted and starved Barkin laying beside the river. Barkin sees Nalia and jumps to his feet causing him to become light-headed and woozy. Barkin tries to stumble away but Nalia quickly comes and stabs her knife repeatedly into his back. Barkin's cannon booms and Nalia takes his pack and returns back to her cave.

 _7\. Barkin Holmes, 17, D7- repeatedly stabbed in the back by Nalia Stenson, D11_

 **Day Fourteen**

Nalia and Fiona continue to stay inside their caves for the day. Around mid-afternoon, Bridgette makes it to the dam and finds a secluded space behind two large rocks to make camp at. Joaquin stays hidden and doesn't encounter Bridgette. As the sun is starting to set Preston returns back to the Cornucopia from hunting.

"I think we should ditch staying at the Cornucopia and start traveling in a direction to hunt tributes. There aren't any tributes within a few hours walking distance from the Cornucopia, they must be farther away," Preston says dropping his sword to the ground.

"I think that would be a good idea and it makes sense. We have plenty of supplies that we can take with us. Which direction do you want to go in?" Mackerel asks handing Preston a package of jerky.

Preston takes the jerky and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't care."

Mackerel grabs a small flat rock off the ground and spits on one side, "Alright well I'll flip this rock, wet we go north and dry we go south."

Preston nods his head and Mackerel flips the rock and it lands wet-side up.

"We should get to packing, and get a good nights rest because in the morning we're heading north," Preston boasts raising his jerky in the air.

 **Day Fifteen**

Preston and Mackerel leave early in the morning and start to head north following along the river. Nalia and Fiona stay inside their caves in the southern part of the arena. Near the dam, Joaquin is laying up in a tree when he hears a melodic humming noise. He nearly falls out of the tree when he spots Bridgette walking towards him. She doesn't seem to notice him as she starts to pluck berries as she walks along humming. She's in total awe of this small area of paradise. Bridgette gets closer and closer to Joaquin's tree. When she's almost directly underneath Joaquin, he decides to take his chance and leaps down from his limb. He swings out his sword and it cuts across Bridgette's back. Bridgette screams and Joaquin lands on the ground but his left ankle makes a loud popping sound. Bridgette turns around and Joaquin stabs his sword into her chest. Blood spurts out of Bridgette's mouth and she falls to the ground. Her cannon booms.

 _6._ _Bridgette Seine, 17, D4- stabbed in the chest by Joaquin Casada, D8_

As his adrenaline rush starts to fade, the intense pain from his ankle shoots up Joaquin's body. He starts to wretch from the pain but he doesn't have much in his stomach and it's mostly bile. As the pain starts to subside into a dull throbbing, Joaquin removes his boot and grimaces at the sight. His ankle is swollen to the size of a grapefruit and is a collage of purple and green bruising. Joaquin quickly opens a first aid kit and find a bottle of pain pills and some to help with the swelling. He then uses the role of bandages to make a brace around his ankle. By nightfall, the swelling has gone down some but it is still almost impossible to walk on.

 **Day Sixteen**

Mackerel and Preston continue north in search of tributes. After seeing Bridgette's face in the sky, Fiona and Nalia fear that the Careers have broken up and become even more paranoid about being seen so stay in their caves even more. Joaquin continues to rest his hurt ankle.

 **Day Seventeen**

Nothing much happens. Nalia, Fiona, and Joaquin all rest. Preston and Mackerel make it to the dam at sunset and decide to search the area in the morning.

 **Day Eighteen**

Mackerel and Preston search around the lush area of the dam and they come across a sleeping Joaquin. Preston throws a rock at Joaquin and he stirs awake.

"Wakey, wakey legacy, you have company," Mackerel sings.

Joaquin's eyes open wide and he grabs for his sword. He manages to stand up, "I...I killed Bridgette, I'm not afraid of you two."

"Well, you see that kinda pisses me off because I wanted to kill Bridgette and besides we have a fight to finish," Preston says with a laugh.

Mackerel laughs along with Preston. Joaquin tries to skip over to the two boys and he swings his sword. Preston blocks Joaquin's attack, "Oh, impressive," he mocks. Joaquin spits at Preston. Preston shoves Joaquin back and he almost falls to the ground. Preston hacks his sword at Joaquin but he blocks it. As Joaquin fights with Preston, Mackerel takes the opportunity to shove his sword into Joaquin's side. He slices a cut from his armpit to his hip. Joaquin falls to the ground as he organs spill out around him. His cannon booms.

 _5\. Joaquin Casada, 18, D8- stabbed in the side by Mackerel Primm, D4_

"Dude, he was mine," Preston whines.

"Eh, I got bored watching," Mackerel laughs.

"Whatever, at least we can enjoy this nicer part of the arena now. We should have come here days ago!" Preston states.

 **Day Nineteen**

Preston and Mackerel spend the day enjoying the small paradise surrounding the dam. Nalia and Fiona continue to stay mostly in their caves. In the evening, while traveling further upstream in search of lichen Nalia spots a cave better hidden than her own. It's about twenty feet up the cliff face but shouldn't be too hard of a climb. Nalia makes it to the cave. To check to see if there are any animals or tributes inside the cave she throws a few rocks up into the cave. Inside the cave, Fiona feels a rock hit against her back. She turns around and another rock strikes her in the forehead. She has to bite into her arm to prevent herself from crying out. She rubs her hand against her forehead and luckily she isn't bleeding. Fiona doesn't want to risk being seen by the tribute outside and huddles deeper inside her cave hoping whoever is outside will pass by. Nalia deems the cave uninhabitable and starts to climb up the rock face. Fiona hears the sound of falling pebbles and it takes her a few seconds to realize that someone is climbing up to her cave. Fiona peeks out and finds Nalia about two-thirds of the way up. Nalia looks up and sees Fiona looking down at her. Nalia gasps and hastily starts her descent down. Fiona takes a throwing knife and throws it down at Nalia. The knife lands in Nalia's shoulder causing her to lose her grip and slide down along the rock wall and onto the hard ground fifteen feet below. Nalia lays on the ground moaning in agony for about thirty minutes before her cannon booms.

 _4\. Nalia Stenson, 17, D11- internal bleeding from fall caused by Fiona Dempsey, D7_

 **Day Twenty**

Fiona wakes up early and anxiously starts her trek to the Cornucopia. She mentally prepares herself for the finale against Preston and Mackerel. Preston wakes Mackerel up. They started heading to the Cornucopia last night after the cannon shot and made camp for the night about a mile and a half north of the Cornucopia.

"Mack, wake up the Gamemakers will want us to go to the Cornucopia," Preston says.

Mackerel quickly wipes the sleep from his eyes. He looks around and picks up his sword, he gives a deep sigh, "We should do this now. The Seven girl will be an easy kill, we're better prepared and in better shape now."

Preston nods his head and raises his own sword, "Best of luck to you."

"As to you," Mackerel replies flashing a grin.

The two clash swords. The pair hacks away at each other trying to find any openings but both are equally matched. It's almost twenty minutes before Preston finds an opening and plunges his sword into Mackerel's chest. Mackerel falls to his knees wheezing, as his lung starts to fill with blood.

"I'm sorry, friend," Preston says solemnly.

Mackerel furrows his brow, jealousy and his Career mindset cause him to fight back. Mackerel swings out his sword and it slices across Preston's abdomen. Both Preston's and Mackerel's eyes widen with shock. Preston tries to hold his intestines inside as Mackerel starts coughing up blood. Mackerel falls to the ground and his cannon booms.

 _3\. Mackerel Primm, 17, D4- by Preston Stone, D2_

Preston tries to make it to the Cornucopia but he doesn't make it far before he falls to the ground, his intestines and blood pool around him and his cannon booms.

 _2\. Preston Stone, 16, D2- by Mackerel Primm, D4_

"Congratulations! Fiona Dempsey of District Seven, you are the Victor of the eighty-first Hunger Games!"

Fiona walks out of the Cornucopia confused. She scans the area looking for Mackerel or Preston but doesn't see any signs of them. The hovercraft soon comes and takes the confused Victor back to the Capitol.

xXx

 **Facts about the Victor**

Fiona is the first left-handed Victor.

Appearance: Fiona is 5'7 and slender with a round face. She has shoulder length, curly brown hair, and brown eyes.

Family: Fiona has two younger brothers. Fiona would marry her longtime boyfriend at the age of 20. Fiona would later have three daughters. None of her children would participate in the Games.

Death: Fiona would die peacefully in her sleep three months before the 159th Games at the age of 96.

xXx

 **81st Hunger Games Kills**

 **Richyrd Laisson, D1- 1** (Tanner Gerber D9)

 **Stone Preston, D2- 3** (Shimmer Brix D1, Oman Daniels D5, Mackerel Primm D4)

 **Grenada Venta, D2- 4** (Cole Dixon D12, Root Finch D3, Kite Alexander D10, Indiana Garson D6)

 **Mackerel Primm, D4- 4** (Hazel Thornton D12, Richyrd Laisson D1, Joaquin Casada D8, Preston Stone D2)

 **Bridgett Seine, D4-2** (Seth Mills D11, Grenada Venta D2)

 **Oman Daniels, D5- 1** (Trax Hummer D6)

 **Barkin Holmes, D7- 1** (Zeona Evans D5)

 **Fiona Dempsey, D7- 2** (Savanna Knowles D10, Nalia Stenson D11)

 **Joaquin Casada, D8- 2** (Speeder Watson D3, Bridgette Seine D4)

 **Kite Alexander, D10-1** (Cassie Bennet D9)

 **Nalia Stenson, D11- 2** (Denima Elliot D8, Barkin Holmes D7)

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)

 **80th Hunger Games:** Lorien Hastings, 17, TS (9) Kills (5), District Two (1 Female)

 **81st Hunger Games:** Fiona Dempsey, 18, TS (4) Kills (2), District Seven (1 Female)


	7. 82nd Games

**Panem Events**

Panem wasn't very pleased with last year's games. District Two and Four were very unhappy, and tensions grew between the two Career Districts. The Capitol wasn't very pleased with Fiona or her games. She did win by pure luck, the true winner should have been Preston. The Capitol also believed that her games were boring, there were a lot of actionless days and the whole thing seemed to draw out for too long especially since half the tributes died during the first day. However, the Capitolites were most displeased by President Pennilo and Head Gamemaker Aurelia Davis. Neither wanted to cause too much involvement in the Games.

The Alpha Aurea group continued to grow and started to organize protests and rallies to remove President Pennilo from office. The frenzy escalated enough that four months before this year's games President Pennilo resigned. Soon after Aurelia Davis disappeared without any notice. A quick election was held and Auberon Marcellus was elected. Mr. Marcellus was a major advocate of the Alpha Aurea and had deep ties with the group. President Marcellus chose Julius Falco, a high ranking member of Alpha Aurea, to be the new Head Gamemaker. Julius was displeased with the previous work of Aurelia and created a new theme for the arena. Unfortunately, by now, Julius only had about three months to work and didn't make the arena as dangerous as he wished. Julius didn't have time to create any propaganda for the arena but did release the statement that it would honor one of the greatest Presidents of Panem.

The Capitol was excited about this year's games. There seemed to be a large multitude of eighteen-year-olds this year. The Careers were strong as usual, Steel from Two scored a ten, the other Constance, Mara, and Loch scored nines. There weren't any volunteers once again from One this year. The male, Leon, scored a six and Stella scored an eight from her basic training at the Academy over the years. The outliers scored averagely. Joshua of Eleven and Granger of Nine had the highest scores of seven. There were more alliances this games compared to last year. There was a group of three twelve-year-olds consisting of Peet of Seven, Cotton of Eight, and Hermione of Nine. The District Three pair of Axion and Giga were allied. There was another outer alliance of Sylla and Castor of Five and Poppy of Seven. The most threatening outer district alliance consisted of eighteen-year-olds Granger of Nine, Cierra of Ten, and Joshua of Eleven. The tributes all appeared interesting and the Capitol was excited to see how these games would play out.

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Leon Echols, 16 (6) Female: Stella Knight, 18 (8)

District Two- Male: Steel Rylee, 18 (10) Female: Constance Farrow, 17 (9)

District Three- Male: Axion Venden, 15 (4) Female: Giga Bonds, 14 (4)

District Four- Male: Loch Cowell, 18 (9) Female: Mara Killian, 18 (9)

District Five- Male: Castor Wolmack, 16 (5) Female: Sylla Pulsar, 15 (5)

District Six- Male: Corbin Arken, 13 (3) Female: Nola Davidson, 18 (5)

District Seven- Male: Peet Churchwell, 12 (3) Female: Poppy Loyd, 15 (4)

District Eight- Male: Hash Hansel, 16 (5) Female: Cotton Lovett, 12 (3)

District Nine- Male: Granger Syndall, 18 (7) Female: Hermione Trenton, 12 (3)

District Ten- Male: Buck Nialls, 14 (4) Female: Cierra Lee, 18 (6)

District Eleven- Male: Joshua Kingsley, 18 (7) Female: Esther Mansa, 14 (4)

District Twelve- Male: Gale Svenson, 17 (5) Female: Elizabeth Kettle, 16 (5)

xXx

 **Day One**

The tributes rise up into a massive rose garden. The Cornucopia filled with supplies is situated in the middle of the arena in a clearing, from the clearing concrete pathways zigzag through giant rose bushes. Fountains, statues, fruit trees, and other types of flowers are also scattered throughout the arena. The tributes are dressed as gardeners wearing gray overalls with a plaid shirt of their district color. The countdown ends and the tributes race off their pedestals. The only tributes to run away from the Cornucopia are Corbin of Six, Hash of Eight, and Elizabeth of Twelve.

Most of the tributes race towards the Cornucopia. Constance finds a bow and a quiver of arrows, she shoots an arrow at a boy running towards her.

 _24\. Axion Venden, 15, D3- arrow shot into neck by Constance Farrow, D2_

Joshua quickly picks up a sword and goes to pick up a backpack. Peet also reaches for the backpack. Peet tries to yank the bag away from Joshua, but Joshua easily rips the backpack away and stabs his sword into the District Seven boy's chest.

 _23\. Peet Churchwell, 12, D7- stabbed in the chest by Joshua Kingsley, D11_

Steel races around searching for tributes when he spots Giga standing over the dead body of her District Partner and ally. Steel rushes over and hacks his ax into her chest. She falls over on top of the body of Axion choking on blood.

 _22\. Giga Bonds, 14, D3- ax hacked into chest by Steel Rylee, D2_

Granger runs around the outskirts of the carnage searching for Cierra and Joshua. He managed to pick up a few packs along the way. He spots Cierra going to pick up a pack as well. A smaller tribute runs up behind Cierra with a knife raised. Granger throws his spear and it lands in the little girl's back. "Thanks," Cierra says wide-eyed and the pair goes to look for Joshua.

 _21\. Cotton Lovett, 12, D8- spear thrown into back by Granger Syndall, D9_

Mara attaches a belt of throwing knives and goes out in search of tributes, She finds a boy running towards a crate and throws a knife into his chest.

 _20\. Buck Nialls, 14, D10- knife thrown into chest by Mara Killian, D4_

Castor watches Buck fall to the ground with a knife in his chest. He ducks behind a crate gasping for air. He quickly shakes off any fear and goes to make a run to the Cornucopia where a large scythe waits. Castor runs towards the weapon about halfway he is knocked sideways and lands on the ground. He yells as he feels someone wrap their hands around his throat. He feels the cool touch of metal and then searing pain and the flow of hot blood. He turns his head to see Stella running away with a large pack on her back and a bloody dagger in her hand.

 _19\. Castor Wolmack, 16, D5- throat slit by Stella Knight, D1_

Steel and Loch team up and hunt for any remaining tributes. At the back of the horn, they find Leon and Esther wrestling on the ground. Leon manages to pin Esther down, but Steel walks over and swings his ax down into Leon's back. He rips his ax out and kicks Leon off of Esther. Esther screams as Loch stabs his trident into her chest.

 _18\. Leon Echols, 15, D1- ax chopped into back by Steel Rylee, D2_

 _17\. Esther Mansa, 14, D11- stabbed in the chest by Loch Cowell, D4_

Nola sprints away from the Cornucopia and heads down one of the pathways. She spots Hermione a few yards ahead of her. Nola uses her long legs to catch up with Hermione. Hermione turns around and spots Nola, she loses her footing and falls down unto the hard concrete. Nola removes her knife and stabs Hermione in the back before continuing on.

 _16\. Hermione Trenton, 12, D9- stabbed in the back by Nola Davidson, D6_

The Bloodbath is starting to die down. Constance scans the area and spots two girls running away together. Constance aims for the taller of the two girls and lets her arrow fly. The arrow lands in the taller girl's back and she falls to the ground. The other girl hesitates for only a moment before running away.

 _15\. Sylla Pulsar, 15, D5- arrow shot into back by Constance Farrow, D2_

Ten cannons go off, signifying the end of the Bloodbath. The tributes scatter out across the arena and the Careers stay at the Cornucopia. Those who skipped out on the Bloodbath are the farthest away. Corbin went south and both Hash and Elizabeth went east. The alliance of Cierra, Granger, and Joshua run north. They managed to get a lot of supplies. They each got their preferred weapons along with four knives, two water bottles, two packs of jerky, a loaf of bread, a box of crackers, some rope, and two first-aid kits. Stella got a dagger, jerky, a water bottle, and a blanket from the Cornucopia, she heads east. Poppy runs west, she lost both her allies in the Bloodbath but managed to get a pack with a knife, bandages, granola bars, and a water bottle inside it. Nola heads south, she got two knives, a coil of wire, a water bottle, and crackers from the Cornucopia. Gale runs west he got a sword, bread and a water bottle from the Cornucopia. As night falls many tributes settle down within the thorny rose bushes to stay out of sight of other tributes.

 **Day Two**

The Careers wake up early and start to make breakfast. There is tension among the members of the pack because of the betrayal during last games.

"Who wants to volunteer to guard the Cornucopia, while the rest of us go hunting?" Steel asks. No one responds and he looks at Mara, "Why not you, Mara? You seem to be the weakest out of us."

Mara's mouth drops, "I scored just as well as Loch and Constance in training."

"Hmm, okay," Steel smirks.

"Maybe we should just do a friendly game of rock-paper-scissors to see who stays behind," Loch says trying to cool the tension.

"Alright, fine whatever," Steel replies.

After a couple rounds of rock-paper-scissors Constance is deemed the final loser and the other three Careers head west in search of tributes. It's not long before the Careers find a tribute. Gale is walking down one of the stone pathways when he spots the Careers and they spot him.

"Don't worry this one is mine," Steel says running after Gale.

Mara grits her teeth, "I think not."

Mara chases after Steel and Gale while Loch follows behind. Mara catches up to Steel and shoves him from behind causing him to fall. Loch stops to help Steel but Mara keeps running. She follows after Gale through the winding walkway. Mara takes out a knife and throws it at Gale. Gale looks back but is met with a knife to the face. He screams and falls to the ground. Mara meets Gale as he withers on the ground. She removes the knife from Gale's face and starts to stab him in the chest. She lets out all of her frustration and only stops after Gale's cannon rings out.

 _14\. Gale Svenson, 17, D12- knife thrown into face by Mara Killian, D4_

She returns back to Loch and Steel. Steel gives her grimace but Mara only smirks back, "Next time don't be so slow Steel."

Loch shakes his head at the pair, "Let's keep hunting."

Hash walks throughout the garden, but become distracted by the scent of cinnamon rolls. He follows the scent to a large bush of bright red flowers. He takes a big whiff of the flowers and memories of his father taking him to the bakery fill his mind. The memory then distorts and his father's eyes start to bleed and Hash's cinnamon roll turns into a giant bug that crawls over his body. The flowers are a poisonous plant that gives off a specific smell to each individual but can cause the person to fall into a deep sleep filled with horrid nightmares. Hash slumps to the ground as more frightful distorted memories fill his dreams.

Nola also finds a bush of the bright red flowers by following the scent of mint toothpaste, a scent that reminds her of her father's dentist office. She recognizes the flowers from training as being capable of causing people to fall asleep. Nola wonders if she could use them in the future and decides to stuff some flowers into one of the pockets of her pack.

At the Cornucopia, Constance grows bored of being alone and decides to go hunt for tributes as well. As long as she's back by sunset, the others won't know. She grabs her bow and heads east, the opposite direction of the other Careers. As Constance leaves the clearing, Corbin decides to make his move. Corbin didn't go to the Cornucopia during the Bloodbath and had traveled back to try to get supplies. Corbin sprints into the clearing towards the Cornucopia. Unfortunately, Corbin didn't realize that Stella had been stalking him all morning and she was curious about what he was planning to do. She watches from the edge as he makes his way inside the Cornucopia. He ransacks through the crates looking for weapons and supplies. Stella prances out and makes her way to the Cornucopia as well. As Corbin goes to open another crate, Stella sneaks up behind him and stabs her dagger into his back. Corbin sputters as he slumps down against a crate. Stella quickly grabs the pack that Corbin was stuffing with supplies along with two more daggers before running out of the Cornucopia.

 _13\. Corbin Arken, 13, D6- stabbed in the back by Stella Knight, D1_

As the sun starts to set, Steel, Mara, and Loch return to the Cornucopia. Constance is missing and all of the supplies has been slung around.

"What happened here? Where's Constance?" Loch asks in disbelief.

"That traitor, she must have ditched!" Mara yells fuming.

"Shut up, Four! You don't even know what you're talking about," Steel says defensively.

Constance than comes running into the clearing and runs inside the Cornucopia.

"Where have you been?" Loch says trying to conceal his anger.

"I...I just went to the bathroom. Someone must have snuck in while I was gone," she says defensively and wide-eyed.

"See, no harm done. It's an honest mistake," Steel says coolly.

None of the Careers get much sleep during the night.

 **Day Three**

The Careers start getting around early in the morning. None of them seem to be eager about the day.

"So who's staying behind today?" Steel asks.

"Maybe you should stay, Steel. You seemed pretty weak yesterday," Mara snaps back.

"Mara, don't do this," Loch says.

"Yeah Four, don't do this. You may not like how it ends. Maybe Loch should stay back, he doesn't seem to care about much anyways," Steel says raising his sword.

Mara gulps and takes a step back, "Loch is the only one trying to keep this alliance together, and call me by my name... it's Mara, not Four," Mara spits.

"Alright fine then...Ma-ra," Steel mocks, anger rages through him and he swings his sword out. It slashes across Mara's chest and she falls back on the ground. Mara screams as the blood starts to flow out of her chest.

Loch yells in rage, "What are you doing!"

He turns and stabs his trident through Constance's chest. Constance fumbles for a knife but it's fruitless. Loch then turns to Steel who is staring down at the dying Mara. Loch swings his trident and it knocks against the side of Steel's head. Steel falls to the ground. Loch stabs his trident down but Steel manages to roll out of the way. Steel swings his sword but Loch easily jumps out of the way. Loch stabs his trident down once again and this time Steel isn't fast enough to react. Loch's trident punctures through Steel's chest. Disgusted by the scene, Loch grabs a pack and his trident and leaves the Cornucopia as three cannons sound.

 _12\. Mara Killlian, 18, D4- chest slashed by Steel Rylee, D2_

 _11\. Constance Farrow, 17, D2- stabbed in the chest by Loch Cowell, D4_

 _10\. Steel Rylee, 18, D2- stabbed in the chest by Loch Cowell, D4_

The sound of three successive cannon catches the other tributes' attention. The rest of the day passes slowly. Granger, Cierra, and Joshua stalk through the northern portion of the garden looking for tributes. Elizabeth stays hidden behind a large fountain in the eastern part. Poppy also stays hidden between two large bushes a few meters away from the path. She is starting to run low on supplies. Nola devises a plan to set traps that causes tributes to be knocked out by the flowers. She grinds the flowers into a powder and starts to set up the traps throughout the southern part of the arena. Stella roams around the eastern part of the arena in search of tributes. As the sun starts to set, Hash awakes from the flower's scents. His head is groggy but he manages to get far away from the flowers. The anthem plays and it shows the faces of Constance, Steel, and Mara. After seeing their faces, Hash assumes that it must be near the finale of the games.

 **Day Four**

The group of Granger, Cierra, and Joshua are the first awake the next morning. "The Career alliance must have broken up yesterday, I say we go and claim the Cornucopia for ourselves," Granger says to Cierra and Joshua.

"I agree. Even if Loch is still at the Cornucopia we can take him," Cierra replies. The trio then makes their way to the Cornucopia.

Poppy also had the same idea as Granger. She also leaves early to try and make it to the Cornucopia before anyone else arrives. She journeys to the clearing and practically sprints to the Cornucopia when she realizes no one else is there. She runs inside and immediately scoops up a package of jerky and takes out a slice. She chews on the jerky as she digs through the supplies. It appears that someone has already rummaged through most of it. At the back of the Cornucopia, Poppy gags at the sight of the bloodstains covering the walls and crates. Poppy moves back to the front and starts to fill up her pack with food and water. Poppy hears mumbling and she stands up. Poppy can't react fast enough as Granger throws a spear across the clearing and it impales her in the chest. Poppy gives a gurgling scream and collapses to the ground.

 _9\. Poppy Loyd, 15, D7- spear thrown into chest by Granger Syndall, D9_

This leaves the final eight: Stella Knight of District One, Loch Cowell of District Four, Nola Davidson of District Six, Hash Hansel of District Eight, Granger Syndall of District Nine, Cierra Lee of District Ten, Joshua Kingsley of District Eleven, and Elizabeth Kettle of District Twelve.

After getting situated at the Cornucopia, Joshua stays to sort through supplies while Cierra and Granger go in search of nearby tributes. Not far from the Cornucopia the pair spot Hash stumbling through the garden. He's delirious from dehydration and still feeling woozy from the flowers. Cierra easily takes aim and throws a knife into his chest. Granger and Cierra take Hash's pack and continue their search.

 _8\. Hash Hansel, 16, D8- knife thrown into chest by Cierra Lee, D10_

Nola continues to set more traps until she completely uses her whole coil of wire. She gets a sponsor gift of soup and sweet bread. Nola scuttles under a rose bush and eats her refreshing meal. Stella spends the evening searching for more tributes. She finds a worn out area of where a tribute may have been staying before. Stella decides to stay the night a few hundred feet away within a bush to see if a tribute returns. Loch spends the day aimlessly roaming the arena. Elizabeth stays hidden behind her fountain, she's growing weak from a lack of food.

 **Day Five**

Loch spent the night restless since he didn't have much coverage from other tributes. He starts moving across the arena early in the morning. He starts to take in the true beauty of the arena. The luscious red roses, the arrangement of fountains and statues, along with the soft chirping of distant birds make the arena an extravagant place. Loch rounds the corner when he feels pressure on his leg followed by a soft clicking sound. Loch looks down and sees a wire stretched across the walkway. Loch looks around confused when a cloud of red dust erupts from the ground. Loch is overcome by the scent of the ocean and he collapses to the ground as an images of a blood-red ocean filled with corpses flood his mind.

It's almost two hours later when Nola finds Loch laying on the ground while checking her traps. She smiles because her trap worked. Nola makes her way over to Loch. He thrashes on the ground with a grimace on his face. Whatever he is seeing, Nola knows it must be horrifying. Nola takes out her knife and stabs it into Loch's heart, his cannon soon booms.

 _7\. Loch Cowell, 18, D4- stabbed in the heart by Nola Davidson, D6_

Granger and Joshua go hunting while Cierra stays at the Cornucopia. They go east and stop to rest at a fountain. They know that their alliance will have to end soon but no one is wanting to break away.

"Joshua, I think once..." Granger starts but Joshua interrupts him.

"Do you hear that?" Joshua whispers.

Granger shakes his head. All that Granger can hear is the soft bubbling of the fountain, but then he notices the sound of heavy breathing. Joshua goes to the backside of the fountain and kicks at the ground. Elizabeth's eyes slowly open. She hasn't eaten hardly anything while in the arena and she's too weak to react as Joshua slashes his sword across her chest. Joshua and Granger then head back to the Cornucopia.

 _6\. Elizabeth Kettle, 16, D12- chest slashed by Joshua Kingsley, D11_

 **Day Six**

Cierra and Joshua go out to search for tributes while Granger stays at the Cornucopia. Granger fills a pack of supplies and grabs his spear before running in the opposite that Cierra and Joshua left in. He hopes this is the best way of leaving the alliance. Joshua and Cierra walk through the garden casually talking when they set off one of Nola's traps. The dust of red flowers covers both of them and they both fall to the ground. Nola finds the pair a few hours later. She quickly takes their supplies and ends their lives. She slits Cierra's throat and stabs Joshua in the chest before running away.

 _5\. Cierra Lee, 18, D10- throat slit by Nola Davidson, D6_

 _4\. Joshua Kingsley, 18, D11- stabbed in the chest by Nola Davidson, D6_

Granger stops in his tracks at the sound of the two cannons. He knows that at least one of his old allies must have died. He shakes his head and continues running. Nola goes through the packs of Cierra and Joshua. Inside she finds a first-aid kit, some water, and a package of jerky which she quickly eats. Stella continues to search the arena for signs of tributes.

 **Day Seven**

The day passes fairly slowly. Late in the evening, Stella spots Granger a few hundred feet ahead. Stella stalks behind Granger, who appears to be lost in thought. Stella knows that his two allies had died the day before. Stella makes her way up to Granger and jumps on his back. Granger is startled but manages to throw Stella off. Stella isn't quick enough to fatally wound Granger but she manages to cut his left arm. Granger raises his spear and points it at Stella. Stella only smirks before jumping to her feet. Granger swings his spear but Stella easily ducks below it. She gets close to Granger and stabs him in the gut twice. Granger shoves her away and puts his hand over his wounds as blood starts to spread across his shirt. Stella goes in for another attack. Granger tries to stab at her with his spear, but Stella easily grabs the spear and yanks it from Granger's hand. She swats away his hand and slices her knife across Granger's throat. Granger reaches for his throat and mumbles incoherent sounds as he falls to the ground and his cannon booms.

 _3\. Granger Syndall, 18, D9- throat slit by Stella Knight, D1_

As soon as Granger's cannon sounds Stella starts running towards the Cornucopia. That's where the finale will most likely occur and she wants to be prepared.

 **Day Eight**

Nola anxiously makes her way to the Cornucopia. She spent the night trying to formulate a plan. During these games, she has been using her traps to kill tributes but she may not be able to use her traps during the finale. Her only hope is to somehow draw Stella to one of her traps to which she will be able to finish her off. Nola makes it to the Cornucopia and scans the area in search of Stella but she's nowhere to be seen. Nola waits at the mouth of the Cornucopia for about thirty minutes before getting even antsier. Nola moves into the Cornucopia and starts to search for something that could possibly give her an advantage in the final battle. Nola starts to dig through the crates. She unstacks a crate and screams as Stella jumps out. Stella had been hiding behind the crate the whole time. Nola trips backwards and starts to crawl away. Stella pounces on top of Nola. Nola reaches around and grabs a hold of a pot. She swings the pot and knocks Stella off of her. Nola gets up and starts to sprint in the direction of one of her traps. She doesn't make it far before Stella tackles her to the ground. Nola tries to shove Stella off of her, she pushes her hands against Stella's face. Stella bites into Nola's hand and Nola screams. Stella gets the dagger from her belt and stabs it into Nola's chest.

 _2\. Nola Davidson, 18, D6- stabbed in the chest by Stella Knight, D1_

"Congratulations! Stella Knight of District One, you are the Victor of the eighty-second Hunger Games!"

Stella stands up and raises her dagger to the sky with a smile. She has finally brought home a victory for District One. The hovercraft soon comes and takes Stella back to the Capitol.

xXx

 **Facts about the Victor**

Stella would be the Headmistress of the One Academy for 22 years. She would help rejuvenate the Career spirit and make District One a powerful force in the Games.

Appearance: Stella is 5'5 and slender. She has tan skin with a few freckles. She has long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes.

Family: Stella has one older brother. Stella would marry at the age of 21. She would have a daughter and a son. Her daughter will participate in a future Games.

Death: Stella dies from a heart attack six months after the 157th Games at the age of 94.

xXx

 **81st Hunger Games Kills**

 **Stella Knight, D1- 4** (Castor Wolmack D5, Corbin Arken D6, Granger Syndall D9, Nola Davidson D6)

 **Constance Farrow, D2- 2** (Axion Venden D3, Sylla Pulsar D5)

 **Steel Rylee, D2- 3** (Giga Bonds D3, Leon Echols D1, Mara Killian D4)

 **Loch Cowell, D4- 3** (Esther Mansa D11, Constance Farrow D2, Steel Rylee D2)

 **Mara Killian, D4- 2** (Buck Nialls D10, Gale Svenson D12)

 **Nola Davidson, D6- 4** (Hermione Trenton D9, Loch Cowell D4, Cierra Lee D10, Joshua Kingsley D11)

 **Granger Syndall, D9- 2** (Cotton Lovett D8, Poppy Loyd D7)

 **Cierra Lee, D10-1** (Hash Hansel D8)

 **Joshua Kingsley, D11-2** (Peet Churchwell D7, Elizabeth Kettle D12)

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)

 **80th Hunger Games:** Lorien Hastings, 17, TS (9) Kills (5), District Two (1 Female)

 **81st Hunger Games:** Fiona Dempsey, 18, TS (4) Kills (2), District Seven (1 Female)

 **82nd Hunger Games:** Stella Knight, 18, TS (8) Kills (4), District One (1 Female)

* * *

 **Hello everyone thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you enjoyed Stella. The arena wasn't as interesting as I initially planned but I'm excited about next year's games. Go check out the blog too, unitedvictors. blogspot. com I would love to hear from you so leave a review and I'll have another chapter out soon.**


	8. 83rd Games

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter took a while but I accidentally wrote half of it but didn't save it and also it's one of my longest chapters. I like the arena but I didn't do as many scenarios as I wanted but I do like the mutts of this Games. I hope you like the Victor as well and as always let me know what you think. Also, I may do a chapter of a 'resurrection' Games every ten years of fan-favorite fallen tributes but I don't know if I will have time for it but who knows. Let me know if you'd be interested in that. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Panem Events**

Most of Panem was pleased with last year's Games. Stella was a strong tribute that rose to the occasion. District Six was the only people who showed any dislike because they were close to getting a Victor home. The Capitol was happy with the Games and were eager to see what Julius Falco had planned for the Games this year. Julius released a teaser for the arena which showed a campfire with a quiet guitar playing in the background. The actions of President Marcellus were also approved by the Capitol, he hadn't done much change to the nation but giving more free reign to Julius made the Capitol like him more.

The tributes for this year were interesting. Stella managed to get two volunteers from One this year, although the female, Noelle, seemed to be shy and hesitant during the pre-Games events. Candor of Two and Reef of Four both scored tens. Based on their interactions, the Career alliance seemed to be more stable this year. Outside of the Career pack, the main focus was on Zion of Eleven who scored an eight and Vivian of Five who scored a seven. Another interesting tribute is Daphne of Seven who is the sister of Peet from last year's Games. This is the first time that a tribute has been a sibling to a past tribute and the Capitol loved it. The strongest outer alliance consists of Vivian of Five, Miles of Six, and Mellisa of Nine. They had asked Zion to join but he denied them. Another large alliance consists of Alexa and Rexton of Three and Nikolas of Five. The only other big alliance is of Lori of Six, Missouri of Nine, Rebecca of Eleven, and May of Twelve. The District Ten pair is also allied. The Capitol was excited to see what these games had in store.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Marvel Harkrider, 17 (9) Female: Noelle Vera, 16 (8)

District Two- Male: Candor Mars, 18 (10) Female: Anastasia Browlin, 17 (9)

District Three- Male: Rexton Ditto, 18 (6) Female: Alexa Forks, 16 (5)

District Four- Male: Reef Masterson, 18 (10) Female: Isla Yount, 17 (9)

District Five- Male: Nikolas Ohm, 15 (5) Female: Vivian Powers, 18 (7)

District Six- Male: Miles Gentry, 17 (6) Female: Lori Lowell, 14 (4)

District Seven- Male: Trent Hento, 17 (7) Female: Daphne Churchwell, 14 (5)

District Eight- Male: Wool Ingrid, 12 (3) Female: Braylee Montarch, 15 (5)

District Nine- Male: Missouri Crouch, 14 (4) Female: Mellisa Plaines, 18 (6)

District Ten- Male: Ranger Winchester, 16 (6) Female: Lana Whitlow, 17 (6)

District Eleven- Male: Zion Hardy, 18 (8) Female: Rebecca Ainsley, 15 (5)

District Twelve- Male: Branch Greenfield, 17 (5) Female: May Gines, 14 (4)

xXx

 **Day One**

The tributes rise up in a semi-circle around the Cornucopia that sits on a pea-gravel beach. The tributes wear cargo shorts, tennis shoes, and a bright orange t-shirt that has 'Camp Hunger' in comic sans on the front. The males wear caps of their district color while the females wear visors. Behind the tributes is a lake with a small dock, meaning all of them must run through the Bloodbath to reach safety. Past the Cornucopia is a field of evenly cut grass. Woods surround the edges of the field. Past the sight of the tributes, a series of cabins sit in a horseshoe shape in a clearing within the woods. A few small streams run throughout the woods and lead to the lake. Many tributes seem pleased by the peaceful appearance of their arena. The gong sounds and all the tributes sprint across the gravel beach.

Anastasia makes it to the horn first, she grabs a belt of throwing knives and races back out. She spots a boy chasing after a young girl with an ax. Anastasia throws a knife and it lands in the boy's chest, allowing the girl to run away into the safety of the woods.

 _24\. Nikolas Ohm, 15, D5- knife thrown into chest by Anastasia Browlin, D2_

Ranger runs across the beach in search of his District Partner and ally, Lana. He finds her being cornered against a crate as Trent waves a short spear in her face. Ranger quickly picks up a knife and sprints over to help Lana. Ranger jumps on Trent's back and stabs his knife into Trent's neck. Trent bucks Ranger off and pulls out the knife. Blood spurts out and he collapses to the ground. Ranger grabs Lana's hand and they run away.

 _23\. Trent Hento, 17, D7- stabbed in the neck by Ranger Winchester, D10_

Reef grabs a spear from the Cornucopia and sees May running across the beach. Reefs chunks his spear and it lands in May's chest.

 _22\. May Gines, 14, D12- spear thrown into chest by Reef Masterson, D4_

Braylee slips on the loose ground and Candor pounces on top of her. He slashes his knife across her chest.

 _21\. Braylee Montarch, 15, D8- chest slashed by Candor Mars, D2_

Marvel and Mellisa duel with short swords. Marvel manages to slice a small cut into Mellisa's left thigh. Marvel shoves Mellisa to the ground and goes to make a fatal blow, but Mellisa's ally, Vivian, comes out of nowhere and stabs a knife into Marvel's temple. The One boy crumbles to the ground.

 _20\. Marvel Harkrider, 17, D1- stabbed in the temple by Vivian Powers, D5_

Candor still blood-thirsty from the death of Braylee, pounces on the back of Rebecca as she digs through a crate. He repeatedly stabs his knife into her back.

 _19\. Rebecca Ainsley, 15, D11- stabbed in the back by Candor Mars, D2_

Zion leaves the mouth of the horn and sees Anastasia fighting Wool. Anastasia plays with the small boy. Zion feeling sorry for the boy stabs his sword into Anastasia's shoulder giving Wool a chance to flee. instead, Wool slashes his small knife out at Zion. Zion swings his sword and it slashes across Wool's throat. Zion shoves the wounded Anastasia to the ground and runs into the woods.

 _18\. Wool Ingrid, 12, D8- throat slashed by Zion Hardy, D11_

Missouri notices the wounded Anastasia on the ground. He doesn't see any of his allies nearby but decides to take the risk and try to get rid of a huge threat. He runs over to Anastasia with a small knife in his hand. Isla also spots Anastasia withering on the ground and sees Missouri running to her. Isla sprints across the beach and stabs her trident into Missouri's chest before he reaches Anastasia.

 _17\. Missouri Crouch, 14, D9- stabbed in the chest by Isla Yount, D4_

"Thank you," Anastasia moans.

"Here, let's get you out of the open," Isla says offering Anastasia her hand. Isla then leads Anastasia to the Cornucopia as the Bloodbath starts to die down.

Reef sees Alexa standing on the edge of the beach frantically searching for her allies. She makes eye contact with Reef and starts to run across the open field. Reef takes chase and quickly throws his spear into the District Three girl's back.

 _16\. Alexa Forks, 16, D3- spear thrown into back by Reef Masterson, D4_

Nine cannons go off as Reef makes his way back to the Cornucopia to the other living Careers. Eleven other tributes fan out across the arena. The alliance of Vivian, Miles, and Mellisa run west through the woods but stay close enough to the lake to keep it in sight. They gathered an abundance of supplies, they each got weapons and plenty of food. They use most of a first aid kit to bandage Mellisa's leg wound from Marvel. They stop for the evening and make camp using a tarp as shelter. The District Ten pair, Lana and Ranger, run east and find a pavilion with a small kitchen. Ranger got a spear and a pack containing a water bottle, crackers, jerky, and a blanket. Lana got a pack which contains a small knife, bread, and a first aid kit. They spend the night in the kitchen and find two containers of dry fruit inside the cupboards. Rexton lost his allies during the bloodbath but he managed to grab a bundle of rope, a bag of apples, and a small knife. He travels west and spends the evening up in a pine tree. Lori also lost her allies during the Bloodbath all she got was a water bottle that was fortunately filled. She is the first to discover the cabins in the eastern part of the arena. The cabins are aligned in a horseshoe shape and in the center sits a large fire pit where a large bonfire burns. Lori runs into a cabin and crawls into a closet for the night. Daphne goes east as well. She barely made it out of the Bloodbath alive, she was being chased by Nikolas before Anastasia threw a knife into his chest. Daphne did manage to get a pack that has a empty thermos, a pack of jerky, and some twine. Daphne climbs a tree to spend the night in. Zion walks north, from the Cornucopia he got a sword along with a first aid kit, bread, a tarp, and a filled water bottle. He also spends the night in a tree. Branch also stays the night in a tree in the eastern part of the arena, he got a blanket, rope, and a pack of dried fruit from the Cornucopia. The Careers stay at the Cornucopia and decide to go hunting in the morning.

 **Day Two**

The Careers leave early in the morning to go hunting. Isla stays with Anastasia at the Cornucopia to help her sort through supplies and help with her shoulder wound. Noelle, Candor, and Reef travel east in search of tributes. Noelle notices the scent of smoke and the group finds their way to the large bonfire and the surrounding cabins.

"Do you think this fire is Gamemaker made?" Candor asks.

"It almost has to be. I don't think any tributes would be dumb enough to make a fire this big," Noelle replies.

"Look at all these cabins, they're like ten...er twelve of them," Reef says pointing out the cabins.

"They're probably tributes hidden in them. Let's try to flush them out...with some fire, possibly?" Candor says.

He reaches down and picks a stick from off the ground. He tries to get the stick to light but it never catches.

"Here let me try," Noelle says snatching the stick from Candor.

She tries to get the stick to light but it doesn't even get hot.

"Maybe the Gamemakers didn't want tributes to use the fire," Reef states shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe so. I guess we'll just have to go through each cabin individually," Candor moans.

The three Careers start to search through each cabin in search of tributes. On the fourth cabin, they find the front door lock. Candor kicks open the door. Reef and Noelle run into the room with their weapons raised. No one is in the open room and the Careers spread out. Noelle goes to the closet and flings open the door. Lori leaps out and runs under Noelle's arms. Lori runs towards the door but isn't fast enough as Noelle throws a knife and it lands in Lori's back knocking her to the ground. Lori's cannon goes off.

 _15\. Lori Lowell, 14, D6- knife thrown into back by Noelle Vera, D1_

"Well that was exciting," Noelle says with a laugh. The Careers then leave the cabin and continue their search for more tributes.

The alliance of Vivian, Miles, and Mellisa stay near the lake as Mellisa recovers from her leg wound. The large gash in her thigh has scabbed over but is still has a high risk of infection. Vivian and Miles went to the Cornucopia to try and steal some more medical supplies and maybe take out a Career. Once they saw both Isla and Anastasia at the Cornucopia they decided not to risk it and try again tomorrow. They return to Mellisa empty-handed and hope to try again tomorrow. The other tributes spend the day staying close to their camps and trying to stay away from the Careers.

 **Day Three**

Anastasia wakes the Careers up for breakfast to start the day. Her shoulder isn't fully healed and she stays at the Cornucopia again. This time Reef volunteers to stay with her. He wants to help strengthen their bond and ease any tension caused by past Four and Two tributes. The pair spends the day talking about their childhoods and lives back home as Noelle, Candor, and Isla go hunting.

Vivian, Miles, and Mellisa wake up and decide to go to the Cornucopia to get medicine and more supplies. It doesn't hurt when Mellisa walks on her leg and she convinces Miles and Vivian to let her come along. The trio walks to the Cornucopia. They spot Anastasia and Reef sitting outside the horn talking.

"There's two of them, but I don't see any weapons. We could take them," Miles says nervously.

"We can do it," Vivian says with a gulp.

"No, forget it about it. I'm not going to let you risk your lives. My leg's fine," Mellisa says turning away.

"Are you sure?" Miles asks.

"Yeah, we can get sponsors by hunting tributes. We just need to find some tributes," Mellisa starts walking away and Vivian and Miles follow her.

The trio walks along the lake away from the Cornucopia. They walk past their own camp and keep going. The woods start to get darker.

"I think we should turn back, we may be getting close to the force field," Miles states.

"Wait, I think I see something up ahead," Mellisa says pointing.

The group continues walking and come across large spider webs strung across the trees. The webs reach from the ground up to the tree branches.

"Let's get out of here. I hate spiders," Vivian mutters.

The group starts to walk away but a large, three-foot-long, fuzzy, black spider drops down in front of them. All three scream and start to run. Mellisa starts to lag behind due to her leg. The spider leaps onto Mellisa's back knocking her to the ground. She screams for her allies but Vivian and Miles continue to run. Mellisa swats at the spider. She takes out her knife and stabs the spider in the side. The spider hisses and bites its pincers into Mellisa's side. Mellisa screams and another spider runs over and starts to bite at Mellisa. Mellisa tries to fight but it's fruitless and her cannon soon booms.

 _14\. Mellisa Plaines, 18, D9- killed by spider mutts_

The rest of the day passes slowly. Vivian and Miles return to their camp but don't say much for the rest of the day. Lana and Ranger leave the pavilion for good and settle inside a cabin for the night. Daphne is starting to run out of water and starts to head towards the lake. Branch is also running out of water and starts to head to the lake. Zion spends most his day setting snares to catch food. Rexton stays inside his tree for most of the day. The Careers return back to the Cornucopia without running into any tributes.

 **Day Four**

Anastasia's shoulder feels fully healed but she wants to rest one more day before getting into the action. She stays alone at the Cornucopia. Reef and Candor head east while Noelle and Isla go west. Lana and Ranger leave the cabin early knowing the Careers will search for tributes there. They head north and settle down beside a stream. Daphne reaches the lake and starts to fashion a fishing pole to catch fish. Branch also makes it to the lake. Rexton spends the day in boredom in his tree and starts to sharpen sticks to pass the time. Zion continues to set traps.

The Careers return as the sun is setting and Anastasia has dinner ready for them. She practically jumps up and down at the sight of them. The Careers settle around a fire to eat their dinner when a loud knocking sound echoes across the arena causing the Careers to jump.

"What was that?" Reef asks.

"Probably just some tribute trying to scare us," Candor scoffs.

"Well, we should go get them. Please, I'm dying for some action it's so boring here in the day. Candor come with me," Anastasia says jumping to her feet and grabbing her throwing knives.

No one objects and Anastasia and Candor head off to search for the tributes. Candor holds a flashlight and the pair follow the shuffling of the tributes ahead.

"I think it's the Eleven boy and maybe the Twelve boy too. They're making a lot of noise," Anastasia whispers.

Candor flashes the beam and it settles on an eight-foot-tall ape-man creature. Anastasia screams and the mutt howls. Candor turns to Anastasia and another mutt walks out and picks Anastasia up by her hair and flings her into a nearby tree. Anastasia falls in a crumpled heap to the ground. Candor faces the other mutt and it charges. Candor manages to evade the charge and slices his sword into the mutt's side. Candor can't dodge the other mutt as it swipes its claws against the side of Candor's face. Candor falls to the ground covering his face as the two mutts start to slash at his chest and abdomen leaving him a tattered mess. Anastasia's cannon booms and it's not long before Candor's does as well.

 _13\. Anastasia Browlin, 17, D2- killed by bigfoot mutt_

 _12\. Candor Mars, 17, D2- killed by bigfoot mutt_

The other Careers sit around the fire frozen in fear as they hear the grotesque sounds of the battle and the cannons of their friends. None of them get much sleep that night.

 **Day Five**

Reef stays at the Cornucopia while Isla and Noelle go hunting. Daphne catches a fish and a sponsor sends her an electric hot plate to cook it on rather than making a fire. Branch also gets a sponsor gift of a water bottle to use to store water in. Lana and Ranger continue to hunt for any tributes. Miles and Vivian stay near their camp not wanting to run into the Careers or more spider mutts. Zion decides to give up on his traps and spends the day searching for tributes as well. Rexton gets the idea to use his sharpened to sticks to build a trap for tributes. The day passes slowly and there aren't any deaths.

 **Day Six**

Reef and Isla go out to hunt, leaving Noelle at the Cornucopia. They come across Vivian's and Miles' camp. Miles jumps to his feet and pulls out his sword, but Reef doesn't waste any time before throwing a spear into his chest. Vivian runs away and Isla follows after her. Isla throws her trident and it grazes Vivian's arm but she manages to get away.

 _11\. Miles Gentry, 17, D6- spear thrown into chest by Reef Masterson, D4_

Ranger and Lana go to the lake and spot Branch filling up his water bottle. Desperate for sponsors, Ranger races across the beach. Branch spots Ranger and drops his bottle in the lake and starts to run away. Ranger throws his spear and it lands in Branch's chest. Branch falls to the ground wheezing for breath. Ranger removes his spear and blood starts to pour out. Branch's cannon booms. Lana and Ranger then get sponsored a pot of broth and bread for dinner.

 _10\. Branch Greenfield, 17, D12- spear thrown into chest by Ranger Winchester, D10_

 **Day Seven**

Rexton finishes his trap. It's a woven mat of branches with the sharpened sticks facing down. He uses his rope to pull the trap up into the branches of a tree. He has to set the trap off manually because he doesn't have enough rope. He uses his empty pack as bait so that a tribute may walk below and he can drop the trap on them. The Careers go hunting but have no luck. Daphne stays hidden by the lake along with Ranger and Lana. Zion finds the group of cabins and stays inside one for the night. Vivian stays up in a tree all day. No one dies today.

 **Day Eight**

Vivian travels through the woods looking for tributes. She wants to get sponsored so she can properly treat her wound from Isla two days before. She spots a blue backpack hidden behind a bush by a tree. She believes it may have something useful. She runs over and starts to open the pack when she hears a crunching noise above her. Vivian looks up to see rows of sharpened sticks descending unto her. The sticks pierce her body and the trap smashes her to the ground.

 _9\. Vivian Powers, 18, D5- crushed by trap built by Rexton Ditto, D3_

This leaves the final eight: Noelle Vera of District One, Rexton Ditto of District Three, Reef Masterson and Isla Yount of District Four, Daphne Churchwell of District Seven, Ranger Winchester and Lana Whitlow of District Ten, and Zion Hardy of District Eleven.

Rexton is sponsored more rope allowing him to make his trap to be set off by tributes walking by. Daphne gets into a steady rhythm of fishing and gathering berries. The Gamemakers are not impressed with Zion and send a group of golden squirrel mutts to attack him. He manages to kill all of them and only get a few scratches. Lana and Ranger decide to stick together for a little while longer before splitting up.

 **Day Nine**

The Careers wake up early to go hunting since they haven't killed anyone in two days. Noelle stays at the Cornucopia while Reef and Isla hunt for tributes. They head back to the cabins and spot Zion sitting outside on one of the steps of the cabin. He spots the Careers and runs inside.

"Go after him, I'll go around back in case he tries to escape," Reef commands.

Isla runs up the steps to go inside and Reef circles around to the back. Zion runs through the cabin and out the back door. Zion rounds the corner and almost runs into Reef. Zion stutters to a stop but Reef is already stabbing his spear into Zion's chest. Zion coughs up blood and collapses.

 _8\. Zion Hardy, 18, D11- stabbed in the chest by Reef Masterson, D4_

Lana and Ranger settle down by the lake for the evening.

"How much longer do you want to be allies?" Lana asks.

"I'm not sure. I just want one of us to win so bad. Ten needs us to win. We've made it farther than anyone else has post-rebellion," Ranger states.

"It's true. I'm anxious being this close to the finale," Lana responds.

"We can stick together until the Careers are gone. Then we can truly say we're hot stuff," Ranger jokes.

"Okay, sounds good. Until all the Careers are dead," Lana says and the pair shake hands.

 **Day Ten**

Isla stays at the Cornucopia while Reef and Noelle hunt for tributes. They walk through the woods when Reef hears a _whawp_. He looks down and sees a stake lift from the ground. "Run!" he yells but it's too late. The trap falls from the tree and lands on top of both Reef and Noelle. Their cannons boom soon after each other.

 _7\. Reef Masterson, 18, D4- crushed by trap built by Rexton Ditto, D3_

 _6\. Noelle Vera, 16, D1- crushed by trap built by Rexton Ditto, D3_

Out of boredom, Daphne starts to explore more. She comes across the large spider webs and a spider mutt starts to chase after her. She screams and takes off running she doesn't pay attention and runs into one of the spider webs. The web is strong enough to trap her allowing the spider mutts to bite at her screaming body until her cannon booms.

 _5\. Daphne Churchwell, 14, D7- killed by spider mutts_

 **Day Eleven**

Ranger and Lana roam the western woods looking for Isla. They want her gone before they decide to split up. They search all day but don't find her. They decide to go to the Cornucopia for supplies in the morning. Isla hunts for tributes during the day but stays mostly on the eastern side of the arena. She returns to the Cornucopia for the night. Rexton stays in his tree all day hoping the remaining tributes will finish each other leaving him for the finale. No deaths occur today.

 **Day Twelve**

Lana and Ranger decide to head to the Cornucopia to raid it of supplies. The finale is coming soon. They believe that Isla will be at the Cornucopia and that they will be able to take her out and then split up. The pair marches through the woods until they come to the beach. They scan the area but don't see any sign of Isla.

"I think the coast is clear. We can grab some supplies and then split from here," Lana says a little sadly.

"Best of luck, you've been a great ally," Ranger says with a smile.

The duo run across the beach to the Cornucopia. Ranger and Lana start to dig through the supplies. Ranger takes off his pack and starts to put extra knives, food, and water inside. Lana does the same thing and stands up to leave, "I've got everything I need. Goodbye, Ranger," she says before running out.

Lana heads to the woods but Isla walks out a few feet away. Lana freezes for a second but then pulls out a large dagger, "Ranger!" she shouts.

Ranger walks out of the Cornucopia and sees Isla and Lana standing about six feet apart. He runs over to help. Isla lunges at Lana with her trident. Lana jumps back with a yelp. Ranger makes it over to the fighting pair. Lana slashes out at Isla and cuts her left arm. Isla hisses and manages to knock her in the head with the butt of her trident. Lana wobbles dazed. Isla flips her trident around and stabs it into Lana's stomach. Lana screams and falls to the ground.

"No!" Ranger yells stabbing his spear into Isla's back.

The spear pierces through Isla's back and she falls to the ground her cannon booming. Ranger drops down next to Lana. He cradles her head in his lap. Tears stream down her face but she smiles, "You can do it. Make Ten proud, I believe in you."

"You made Ten proud, too. You survived longer than the Careers. You're hot stuff, Lana," Ranger smiles.

Lana closes her eyes and her breath starts to catch as she tries to softly laugh. Ranger's eyes start to water as her cannon goes off. Ranger solemnly walks back to the Cornucopia to allow the hovercraft to pick up the bodies. He stays at the Cornucopia awaiting the finale.

 _4\. Isla Yount, 17, D4- stabbed in the back by Ranger Winchester, D10_

 _3\. Lana Whitlow, 17, D10- stabbed in the abdomen by Isla Yount, D4_

Rexton sits in his tree as the two cannon go off. He perks up his head. In past Games, the finale happened at the Cornucopia and Rexton expects the same. He decides to rest more before going to the Cornucopia. He wants to lead the other remaining tribute back to his trap, similar to Nola's strategy of last Games but he's more prepared than she was. He goes to rest his eyes but jerks when he feels something scurry over his lap. His eyes fly open. He looks beside him and sees a golden squirrel sitting on the branch beside him. Rexton stays still not wanting to scare the creature but the squirrel opens it's mouth displaying a row of razor-sharp teeth. The squirrel leaps at Rexton and bites into his hand. Rexton yells and smashes the squirrel against the tree getting it to release. Rexton inspects his bleeding hand and then looks up and notice two more golden squirrels beside him.

Rexton immediately starts to climb down the tree. The Gamemakers must want the finale to start now. Rexton moves down the tree and tries to swat away the squirrels. One jumps on his back and bites into his ear. Rexton screams as he moves down. His foot slips and he falls ten feet and lands on his back on the ground. Rexton has to catch his breath but he doesn't have much time before three squirrels jump on him and start to bite into his flesh. Rexton rolls over and starts to run to the Cornucopia. The golden squirrels chase after him.

Ranger can hear Rexton's yells as he approaches the Cornucopia. Ranger grabs his spear and walks out onto the beach. Rexton barges out of the woods a trail of golden squirrels following him. Ranger takes a few steps and throws his spear and it lands in Rexton's chest. Rexton collapses to the ground, his cannon going off. The golden squirrel mutts scurry back into the woods.

 _2\. Rexton Ditto, 17, D3- spear thrown into chest by Ranger Winchester, D10_

"Congratulations! Ranger Winchester of District Ten, you are the Victor of the eighty-third Hunger Games!"

Ranger raises his fists into the air and gives a loud whoop as the hovercraft comes to take him back to the Capitol.

xXx

 **Facts about the Victor**

Ranger would become a heavy alcoholic, especially after the death of his younger sister.

Appearance: Ranger is 5'9 and slender. He has dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

Family: Ranger has a younger twin sister. Ranger would never marry or have any children.

Death: Ranger would die from liver failure at the age of 31, three months after the 98th Games.

xXx

 **Hunger Games Kills**

 **Noelle Vera, D1 (1)-** (Lori Lowell D6)

 **Anastasia Browlin, D2 (1)-** (Nikolas Ohm D5)

 **Candor Mars, D2 (2)-** (Braylee Montarch D8, Rebecca Ainsley D11)

 **Rexton Ditto, D3 (3)-** (Vivian Powers D5, Noelle Vera D1, Reef Masterson D4)

 **Isla Yount, D4 (2)-** (Missouri Crouch D9, Lana Whitlow D10)

 **Reef Masterson, D4 (4)-** (May Gines D12, Alexa Forks D3, Miles Gentry D6, Zion Hardy D11)

 **Vivian Powers, D5 (1)-** (Marvel Harkrider D1)

 **Ranger Winchester, D10 (4)-** (Trent Hento D7, Branch Greenfield D12, Isla Yount D4, Rexton Ditto D3)

 **Zion Brady, D11 (1)-** (Wool Ingrid D8)

 **Mutts/Other (4)-** [(Mellisa Plaines D9, Daphne Churchwell D7- spider mutts)(Anastasia Browlin D2, Candor Mars D2- bigfoot mutts)]

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)

 **80th Hunger Games:** Lorien Hastings, 17, TS (9) Kills (5), District Two (1 Female)

 **81st Hunger Games:** Fiona Dempsey, 18, TS (4) Kills (2), District Seven (1 Female)

 **82nd Hunger Games:** Stella Knight, 18, TS (8) Kills (4), District One (1 Female)

 **83rd Hunger Games:** Ranger Winchester, 16, TS (6) Kills (4), District Ten (1 Male)


	9. 84th Games

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! I kinda rushed this one because I wanted to get it out today but I hope you all still like it. I really like this arena idea and hope you do too and let me know of what you think about the victor and chapter! Let me know how I can make the story better! Also check out the blog too! unitedvictors. blogspot. com**

* * *

 **Panem Events**

Panem was in love with Ranger and Julius Falco's arena. They loved the mutts, bloody fights, and calming arena. The Districts all seemed to be happy with Ranger. He was charming on his victory tour and a lot of people enjoyed his relationship with his District Partner. Everyone was anxious to see what Julius Falco had planned for this year. His team worked around the clock to create the arena and mutts for these Games. He released a clip of the arena showing two red eyes hiding behind a large fern, the mysterious creature gives a low growl followed by a loud roar before having the screen turn to black. The Capitolite loved it as did President Marcellus. The Districts were so terrified that none dared to cause any rebellion.

The tributes for this year were about average. Vuitton of One and Slade of Two both scored tens, while the other four Careers scored nines. Outside of the Career pack the tributes seemed to be less than average. Most eyes were focused on Teresa of Five who scored a seven, she's also in an all-girl alliance including Analee of Seven, Nyla of Eight, and Demetra of Nine. Woodson of Seven also scored a seven but his social awkwardness didn't get him a lot of positive attention. There are quite a few of alliances this year. The District Three pair, Siber and Eledee, are allied. The younger tributes; Sky of Six, Lilly of Ten, and Tiller of Eleven are allied. Cazor of Ten and Olive of Eleven are allied. Everyone else is on their own. The Capitol expects the Career pack to dominate this Games and that it will end with an easy Career victory.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Vuitton Danielson, 18 (10) Female: Shine Oberman, 17 (9)

District Two- Male: Slade DePriest, 18 (10) Female: Cyntana Quints, 16 (9)

District Three- Male: Siber Gloss, 15 (4) Female: Eledee Pentros, 16 (5)

District Four- Male: Cove Tisdale, 16 (9) Female: Odessa Crispen, 17 (9)

District Five- Male: Neon Godder, 14 (5) Female: Teresa Pearson, 15 (7)

District Six- Male: Merkery Finsten, 15 (6) Female: Sky Nolkin, 13 (4)

District Seven- Male: Woodson Pines, 17 (7) Female: Analee Seer, 16 (5)

District Eight- Male: Tweed Eno, 15 (3) Female: Nyla Rhodes, 18 (5)

District Nine- Male: Barclay Burr, 17 (5) Female: Demetra Kingly, 15 (6)

District Ten- Male: Cazor Marksman, 14 (4) Female: Lilly Pickett, 12 (5)

District Eleven- Male: Tiller Aren, 12 (3) Female: Olive Grimps, 14 (3)

District Twelve- Male: Ashton Elson, 17 (5) Female: Ava Yell, 16 (4)

xXx

 **Day One**

The twenty-four tributes rise up in a hot and humid jungle based on what Panem would look like nearly 65 million years ago. The Cornucopia sits in a clearing of a mostly flat arena. The jungle around the tributes is filled with large ferns, giant trees, and colorful flowers. On the eastern part of the arena, a large mountain rises up. A large spring on the mountain flows into a waterfall which cascades into a small lake that drains into a river that flows through the southern part of the jungle. A _squaw_ comes from above causing a few tributes to take their eyes off the Cornucopia long enough to see what appears to be a reptillian bird fly overhead. They give a quizzical look before refocusing on the Cornucopia and the countdown. The countdown ends and everyone but Tweed and Ashton run into the Bloodbath.

Shine and Cove reach the mouth of the horn at the same time. Cove volunteered to guard the Cornucopia during the Bloodbath. Shine flashes an innocent smile as she grabs a belt of throwing knives. Shine scans the area and spots a small boy running towards the Cornucopia. She easily throws a knife into his chest.

 _24\. Tiller Aren, 12, D11- knife thrown into chest by Shine Oberman, D1_

Being the fastest of her alliance, Demetra volunteered to travel the farthest to the Cornucopia to gather supplies. Demetra sees Cove standing in front of the Cornucopia holding a trident and goes to turn away but runs into Slade. Slade gives a devilish smile before slicing his sword across her side allowing her organs to spill out on the ground.

 _23\. Demetra Kingly, 15, D9- slashed in the side by Slade DePriest, D2_

Vuitton spots Merkery flee to the outer edge of the clearing. Merkery had planned to go into the Bloodbath but chickened out once the killing began. Vuitton chunks his spear and it sails through the air before impaling Merkery in the back.

 _22\. Merkery Finsten, 15, D6- spear thrown into back by Vuitton Danielson, D1_

Neon runs through the madness carrying a navy pack against his chest. Odessa spots the young boy and sprints after him. Odessa easily catches up to Neon and tackles him to the ground. Odessa easily stabs her knife into his neck and leaves his body to bleed out.

 _21\. Neon Godder, 14, D5- stabbed in the neck by Odessa Crispen, D4_

Barclay moves to the back of the Cornucopia to try to evade the Careers. He turns the corner but runs into Woodson. The two boys collide and land on the ground in a tangle of limbs. "Get off me weirdo," Barclay spits. Woodson's face turns red with rage. He was always being bullied back in Seven due to his social awkwardness. Being weaponless, Woodson grabs Barclay by the throat and pushes his thumbs against his windpipe. Barclay punches at Woodson and tries to knock him off. Barclay's face starts to turn purple and his windpipe beings to collapse. Barclay begins to grow weak and gives one final wheezy breath. Woodson steals Barclay's pack and runs into the jungle.

 _20\. Barclay Burr, 17. D9- strangled by Woodson Pines, D7_

Slade moves to the edge of the Cornucopia and finds Olive standing there waiting on her ally, Cazor. Olive shouts for help, but Slade doesn't hesitate to stab his sword through the weak girl's abdomen.

 _19\. Olive Grimps, 14, D11- stabbed in the abdomen by Slade DePriest, D2_

As the Bloodbath starts to die down, Ava moves along the outer edge trying to gather supplies. Cyntana notices Ava and moves closer to get a better shot with her throwing knives. Ava looks up and locks eyes with Cyntana before moving to flee to the jungle. However, Cyntana is quick and she throws a knife. The knife lands in the back of Ava's neck sending her to the ground and dying seconds later.

 _18\. Ava Yell, 16, D12- knife thrown into neck by Cyntana Quints, D2_

The Bloodbath ends as seven cannons boom. Eleven tributes race away from the Cornucopia as the Careers stay behind to sort supplies. Eledee and Siber run together and stop to rest behind the cover of a fern. The pair got two packs containing; three knives, two filled water bottles, a blanket and a large pack of jerky. The alliance of Teresa, Analee, and Nyla run east towards the mountain. They got an abundant of supplies from the Cornucopia but unfortunately their ally, Demetra didn't make it. The group doesn't make it to the mountain before nightfall and stay the night under the cover of a fern. Sky and Lilly run in the opposite direction of the mountain since they believe most tributes will go that way. The also suffered an ally death. Tiller was supposed to gather much of the supplies during the Bloodbath but the girls still got some bread, dried fruit, and a knife. The girls find the slow-moving river and settle nearby it for the night. Woodson has the pack that he stole from Barclay and it contains a knife, jerky, and an empty water bottle. Woodson spends the night in a tree. Tweed didn't go into the Bloodbath and didn't get any supplies. He doesn't travel too far from the Cornucopia before stopping for the night by snuggling between the roots of a large tree. Cazor also lost his ally, Olive, but he still got a sword and a pack from the Bloodbath. He travels the furthest west and stays the night near the base of the mountain. Ashton didn't get any supplies from the Cornucopia and runs north before climbing up a tree for the night. Many of the tributes don't get much sleep due to the monstrous noises coming from the hidden creatures around them.

 **Day Two**

The Careers wake up early. This year they have the strategy of doing two-day hunting expeditions rather than returning to the Cornucopia each evening. Cove volunteers to stay at the Cornucopia and sort through supplies. The other Careers pack their bags and leave the Cornucopia hoping to kill many tributes. A few hours after walking the Careers hear rustling. Cyntana points in the direction of the sound and the pack quietly peek through the foliage. They spot Tweed digging through the soil. Shine steps out and Tweed looks back and jumps to his feet. Tweed starts to run away and Shine easily removes a knife and flings it into the poor boy's back. Tweed falls to the ground gasping for breath and the Careers leave him to die. His cannon booms a few minutes later.

 _17\. Tweed Eno, 15, D8- knife thrown into back by Shine Oberman, D1_

The Careers keep searching for tributes until dark before they settle along the banks of the river. The rest of the tributes spend the day accustoming themselves to the arena. The girl alliance of Teresa, Analee, and Nyla discover a small cave near the lake and waterfall. Siber and Gloss set deadfall traps around their area hoping to catch some type of food. Lilly and Sky spend the day making nets from vines hoping to be able to catch fish with it. Woodson starts to set deadfall traps as well on the side of the mountain. Cazor and Ashton both pass the time by resting in a tree.

 **Day Three**

The day is spent similar to that of the day before. The tributes mill about but never cross paths. The Careers hunt for tributes but the thick foliage makes it hard to find any. They return to the Cornucopia at nightfall disappointed. The day passes without any deaths.

 **Day Four**

Shine stays at the Cornucopia as the rest of the Careers go off to hunt hoping that the next two days will offer more excitement. The Gamemakers wanting to cause more excitement as well and wanting to see the strength of the tributes release a T-Rex mutt into the arena. The T-Rex roars loudly and it echoes throughout the arena chilling the tributes to the bone. Cazor is the first to spot the T-Rex mutt. Cazor is sitting in a tree when the gigantic beast walks below him. Cazor climbs to the top of his tree hoping to evade the large creature.

The girl alliance is sitting by the lake cooling off when they feel the earth start to slowly shake below them. Analee spots the mutt first as it walks out of the jungle and lowers its head to drink from the lake. The mutt stands nearly twenty feet tall and forty feet long. It stands on two legs and two smaller forearms it has scaley green skin and a large head. The mutt opens its mouth to show two rows of large razor-sharp teeth. The three girls quietly flee to their cave and evade from being seen by the T-Rex.

The T-Rex leaves the lake and travels further into the jungle. The Careers are stalking through the jungle when they hear the thundering sounds of the T-Rex. The T-Rex barrels through the trees and the Careers flee in different directions.

"What is that?!" Slade shouts.

The T-Rex stops and sniffs the air as the Careers take cover behind various trees and ferns. The T-Rex slowly walks over to the tree that Shine is hiding behind. Vuitton makes a move and steps out from his tree and throws his knife into the mutt's neck. The beast roars and turns it's head to Vuitton. It starts to go after Vuitton and snaps it's teeth. This time Cove throws his trident and it lands in the mutt's side. The mutt being disoriented by the different attacks allows for Vuitton to throw his final spear and it slices across the T-Rex's leg causing it to fall. The ground rumbles from the large impacts. Odessa runs out and slices a knife into the mutt's back, but the T-Rex rolls over and kicks Odessa to the ground. Odessa lands hard and the T-Rex's claws managed to cut three large gashes into her right arm. Shine seeing her friend races out and throws a knife into the T-Rex's eye and another into its neck. Cove and Slade help carry Odessa out of harm's way. Shine throws another knife and it embeds itself into the T-Rex's skull. The T-Rex snaps its teeth and gives one last roar before dying.

"Odessa are you okay," Shine asks running over.

Odessa nods her head, "It's only a few scratches."

Slade opens his pack and starts to bandage Odessa's arm, "I've never seen a mutt like that before."

"It looks like it came from a different planet," Cove says shaking.

A parachute falls from the sky and Vuitton goes to retrieve it, "I guess the Capitol enjoyed the show, they sent us some goods."

Vuitton comes back and opens the package. Inside is two cakes and some pain medication and antibiotics for Odessa. Odessa takes the medication and the Careers start to feast on the cakes; one being chocolate and the other strawberry.

"Odessa you need to go back to the Cornucopia for more medicine and some rest. You'll get an infection out here in the jungle," Vuitton states.

Odessa doesn't disagree and shakes her head.

"I'll help you get back," Shine says patting Odessa's hand, "We'll get back safe."

After the Careers finish their dessert; the boys start to set up camp for the night and the girls start to head back to the Cornucopia. Shine and Odessa make it back to the Cornucopia shortly after nightfall and retell their intense battle to Cyntana.

 **Day Five**

Vuitton, Slade, and Cove wake up early to go hunting. Around midday, they stop by the river to rest. They sit around casually talking when they spot the District Three pair walk out and stop by the river to refill their water bottles before walking back into the jungle. The Career boys gather their weapons and stalk after the pair.

"You both follow them and I'll try to move around in front to cut them off," Slade says.

Vuitton and Cove nod their heads. Slade quietly moves through the foliage as Cove and Vuitton follow Siber and Eledee. Slade finds the two and moves ahead to cut them off. He hides behind a tree as the two walk nearer. Once they are close, Slade leaps out and slashes out his sword. The sword cuts across Siber's chest and he falls backward to the ground. Eledee starts to run away but Cove and Vuitton rush out and Cove throws his trident into Eledee's back. The two cannons soon boom and the two Careers steal Siber's and Eledee's supplies before moving on.

 _16\. Siber Gloss, 15, D3- chest slashed by Slade DePriest, D2_

 _15\. Eledee Pentros, 16, D3- trident thrown into back by Cove Tisdale, D4_

The Career girls; Shine, Cyntana, and Odessa stay at the Cornucopia and casually talk. Odessa's arm is starting to heal already after they found some cream in the Cornucopia. After they eat lunch Cyntana asks if she can go hunting near the Cornucopia. Shine and Odessa have no problem with it and Cyntana grabs her throwing knives before heading off into the jungle.

Ashton hasn't eaten anything since he arrived in the arena. His stomach growls constantly and hunger pangs wrack his body. Ashton knows that the Cornucopia will be guarded but he doesn't think he has any other choice. Ashton starts to head to the Cornucopia anxiously. As he gets near the Cornucopia he finds some orange fruit growing on the lower branches of a tree. Ashton doesn't recognize the fruit but deems them safe to eat. Ashton cautiously bites into the fruit and is surprised by how sweet it is. Ashton eats two more before feeling satisfied. Ashton sits down to rest and it's not long before his stomach starts to feel twisted up. Ashton leans over and vomits. Ashton coughs as he continues to vomit until his stomach is empty and only bile starts to come up. Cyntana hears the sound of Ashton's retching and she runs towards the sound. Cyntana finds Ashton bent over on the ground coughing and shaking and drool and bile fall from his lips. Cyntana stabs her knife into his head and puts him out of his misery.

 _14\. Ashton Elson, 17, D12- stabbed in the head by Cyntana Quints, D2_

 **Day Six**

The tributes are starting to run low on food and have to make traps in order to catch food. The only real source of food in the arena is fish from the lake and river. There is also a few edible plants. The girl alliance spends the day fashioning nets and fishing poles in order to catch fish. They manage to catch a few fish throughout the day. Lilly and Sky also use their nets to catch fish from the river. After having no luck with his traps Cazor decides to hunt on the mountainside for food.

In the evening, Cazor meets Woodson who is out checking his own traps. Cazor charges at Woodson with his sword. Woodson only has a knife and dives out of the way of Cazor's attack. Cazor turns around and hacks at Woodson again. Woodson jumps back out of Cazor's reach. Not being able to see a way to fight back, Woodson flees down the mountain. Cazor chases after Woodson but stumbles and rolls on the ground until he runs into a tree. Cazor groans and by the time he gains his footing once again Woodson is long gone.

The Careers march through the jungle in search of tributes but don't come across anyone. Odessa stays at the Cornucopia to rest with her injured arm. The day passes without any death.

 **Day Seven**

The Careers wake up to the sound of some unknown creatures. Julius Falco is bitter by how easily they defeated his T-Rex mutt and releases a pack of four velociraptor mutts after the Careers. Cyntana stirs the others awake, "Wake up! Something is heading our way," she says hastily. The rest of the Careers jump to their feet and grab their weapons.

The first raptor leaps out of the foliage. It's about six feet tall and has blue-gray skin. Vuitton makes the first move and throws his spear into the raptor's side. The raptor _caws_ and chaos ensues. Cyntana throws a knife into the raptor's skull as two more raptors jump out. One raptor leaps on top of Shine crumpling her to the ground. Shine cries out as the raptor's claws dig into her back. Slade charges the raptor and stabs his sword into the raptor's neck killing the mutt. Blood starts to pool around Shine and she coughs from being crushed. The other raptor snaps its teeth. The raptor moves towards Cove as the final raptor jumps out. Cyntana throws a knife into the side of the raptor close to Cove distracting it enough for Cove to stab his trident into the raptor's head. Cyntana doesn't see the fourth raptor as it bites into her shoulder. Cyntanna cries out in pain. Slade leaves Shine's side and slices his sword across the raptor's neck. The raptor falls to the ground but drags Cyntana with it while clawing and biting at her. The raptor bleeds out and Slade helps to drag Cyntana away.

"Help Shine!" Slade says pointing at Cove.

Cove runs over to Shine and Vuitton comes next to Slade to try to help Cyntana. A cannon booms, Cyntana starts hyperventilating as Vuitton and Slade wrap bandages around her shoulder and neck. Vuitton looks back to see Cove silently sit beside Shine's corpse.

 _13\. Shine Oberman, 17, D1- killed by raptor mutt_

Slade and Vuitton work to try and help save Cyntana but she soon bleeds out and her cannon sound.

 _12\. Cyntana Quints, 16, D2- killed by raptor mutt_

The remaining Careers silently gather their things and keep moving. The rest of the day passes slowly.

 **Day Eight**

The tributes go hunting and leave Vuitton to guard the Cornucopia. They don't run into any tributes throughout the day. Woodson is starting to become delirious from a lack of food. He gets sponsored a loaf of bread but eats it quickly and doesn't ration it. Cazor has had better luck, he discovers a red and orange flower that he recognizes from training as edible. He harvests the flower to eat but it doesn't provide a lot of nutrients. Lilly and Sky have managed to survive off the fish from their nets in the river.

Teresa, Analee, and Nyla have been able to catch some fish from the lake. Analee and Nyla go out to check the nets when six small compsognathus mutts come up to them.

"What are those?" Nyla asks dropping her string of fish.

"They look like lizard chickens," Analee says with a laugh, "They look harmless enough."

One of the mutts jumps out and grabs one of the fish before scurrying away. "Hey come back here with that," Nyla shouts chasing after the mutt.

The rest of the mutts turn back to Analee and eye the pile of fish at her feet, "You can have one," she says a little worried.

The five mutts all attack Analee. The small mutts nip and bite at Analee. Analee falls to the ground screaming and tries to roll the mutts off of her. Nyla and Teresa hear her cries and run to help. Teresa and Nyla stab at the mutts killing three before the other two run away.

"Are you okay?" Nyla asks.

Analee nods her head and Teresa runs to the cave to grab a first aid kit.

"I think they mostly just scratched, thankfully their bite couldn't do much. It was just so scary," Analee says with tears falling from her eyes.

"It'll be okay, they're gone now," Nyla says reassuringly. Teresa returns with the first aid kit and starts to apply antiseptic to Analee's wounds.

 **Day Nine**

The day passes without much action. The Careers hunt for tributes and don't see any signs of them until almost sunset when Vuitton points out Lilly walking along the river. Slade puts his finger to his lips and stalks after Lilly. Lilly turns around and sees Slade following her. Lilly is defenseless but she doesn't want to lead Slade back to Sky and so she runs in the opposite direction. Slade chases after Lilly until the young girl trips on a tree root and skids across the ground. Lilly rolls over and holds her hands out, "Please don't," she begs. Slade takes pity on her and cleanly slashes a cut across her throat and her cannon soon goes off.

 _11\. Lilly Pickett, 12, D10- throat slashed by Slade DePriest, D2_

 **Day Ten**

The Careers go out to hunt once again this time leaving Slade at the Cornucopia. During the day it starts to rain heavily and the Careers seek safety under a rock outcropping near the base of the mountain. The other tributes try to stay out of the rain as well and no deaths occur.

 **Day Eleven**

The rain continues to fall until about mid-afternoon. The Careers are eager for a kill and search diligently for any tributes. The thickness of the jungle makes it hard to find any tributes. The Careers climb higher up the mountain and come to the spring that feeds into the waterfall. They refill their water bottles before moving higher. Near the top of the mountain, the Careers find Cazor picking some flowers. Cazor doesn't notice the Careers until it's almost too late. He turns around and Vuitton throws his spear and it lands in Cazor's chest. Cazor falls to the ground coughing and wheezing but his cannon soon sounds. Vuitton retrieves his spear and the Careers move on.

 _10\. Cazor Marksman, 14, D10- spear thrown into chest by Vuitton Danielson, D1_

 **Day Twelve**

Teresa, Analee, and Nyla are getting bored and their supply of food is starting to deplete. They're no longer catching any fish and they know that the audience must be getting tired of them.

"Maybe we should try to find some tributes," Teresa suggests.

Analee and Nyla both look at each other, "I don't know if we are comfortable with that," Analee replies.

"I'm just tired of sitting around here and I'm sure the Capitol is bored of us. Also, I'm hungry and I want some sponsors," Teresa exclaims.

Analee and Nyla only sit in silence with their eyes cast downward.

"Okay, fine, I'll go looking for tributes and you two can stay here and try to catch more fish. I'll try to be back by nightfall," Teresa stands up and grabs a pack along with her dagger.

Neither Nyla or Analee stop Teresa as she leaves the cave. Teresa heads away from the mountain and after a few hours, she stops to rest. She opens her pack to eat some bread when she hears a sound. She expects more of those lizard chickens to pop out and try to steal her food, but instead, Woodson stumbles into sight. His eyes are wild and crazy and he doesn't look like he has eaten in days. Teresa hops to her feet and holds out her dagger.

"Don't come any closer," she says in a voice a little too high-pitched.

Woodson ignores her weak warning and barrels towards her. Teresa jumps away and slices her dagger across his right arm. Woodson howls in pain and tackles Teresa to the ground. Woodson doesn't have any weapons but presses his hands around Teresa's throat. Teresa gasps for air but she still has a hold of her dagger and she stabs it into Woodson's side. Teresa rolls Woodson off of her and slices her dagger across his throat. Blood spurts out as Woodson chokes on his own blood and his cannon goes off. Almost immediately a parachute falls from the sky and Teresa greedily opens it to find a loaf of bread and some broth. She thanks her mentor, Luna, for the gift. She takes one last look at Woodson before walking away. She decides that she can take care of herself and doesn't go back to Analee and Nyla.

 _9\. Woodson Pines, 17, D7- throat slit by Teresa Pines, D5_

This leaves the final eight: Vuitton Danielson of One, Slade DePriest of Two, Cove Tisdale and Odessa Crispen of Four, Teresa Pearson of Five, Sky Nolkin of Six, Analee Seer of Seven, and Nyla Rhodes of District Eight.

"Since the final eight is here, I think it's best that we split up now," Cove says.

The other Careers look shocked by his announcement. Typically the Careers try to stick together as long as possible.

"Why do you think that?" Odessa asks giving her District partner a look.

"I...I just think that sticking together for too much longer won't do us any good. Besides, we haven't been able to find many tributes so maybe splitting up will be better for us," Cove says timidly.

"I think Cove may have a point, splitting up may help us find more tributes," Slade states.

Vuitton nods his head in agreement, "I'd rather stick together longer but I guess now is just as good of a time as ever."

The four Careers pack their bags and head off in different directions. Odessa goes south to the river, Vuitton goes east to the mountain, Cove goes north into the jungle, and Slade heads east into the jungle.

 **Day Thirteen**

The ground stutters for a few seconds waking some of the tributes up early in the morning. Vuitton is near the mountain and can tell that the mountain is causing the shaking. He heads farther inland. After a few hours of walking, he hears someone walking nearby. Vuitton peeks through the foliage and smirks when he sees that it's Cove. Vuitton has had mixed feeling about Cove since before the Games and after Shine's death, he became almost unbearable. Vuitton leaps out and thrusts out his spear shoving it deep into Cove's chest. A look of shock crosses Cove's face as he falls to his knees and coughing up blood.

"Maybe we should have stuck together longer," Vuitton says with a smirk.

Vuitton removes his spear from Cove's chest and leaves him to bleed out. Cove's cannon goes off soon after.

 _8\. Cove Tisdale, 16, D4- stabbed in the chest by Vuitton Danielson, D1_

 **Day Fourteen**

Odessa wakes up frustrated. She hated to see her district partner's face in the sky last night because she knew that the Careers should have stuck together longer and if they did Cove may still be alive. To clear her mind Odessa walks through the jungle in search of tributes. Odessa rests by the river when she sees Sky cautiously walk down the bank and pull out a net. The net is empty and the young girl scurries back into the jungle. Odessa wastes no time and heads after the Sky. Odessa easily finds Sky walking through the jungle. Sky turns around and screams at the sight of Odessa. Odessa slashes her sword across Sky's chest and quickly ends her.

 _7\. Sky Nolkin, 13, D6- chest slashed by Odessa Crispen, D4_

 **Day Fifteen**

The tributes wake up to the ground shaking and rumbling. Some feared that the T-Rex mutt was back. The shaking stops and the tributes start to move around. Odessa starts to hunt for tributes near the base of the mountain. Analee stays near the lake and checks her nets for fish. Nyla tries to stay hidden in her tree. Teresa roams the jungle close to the base of the mountain. The farthest from the mountain is Slade and Vuitton is about halfway in between near the river. The ground starts to rumble again and the mountain explodes. Rock, ash, and fire rain from the sky across the arena. Lava starts to flow down the mountainside. Chaos then unfolds. Teresa immediately starts to run east away from the mountain. Analee sees the lava coming down the mountain and dives into the lake to try to evade death. The water is uncomfortably hot but bearable. Odessa starts to run to the Cornucopia as well, but trips over a root and sprains her ankle. Odessa curses and tries to limp to safety. Nyla quickly climbs down her tree and runs east. The lava catches the jungle on fire and the blaze starts to tear across the arena.

Analee stands in the lake safe from the lava but the smoke and ash start to fill her lungs. She dives her head under the water but has to come up to breathe. Ash and debris scratch her throat and she starts to cough up blood. The ash and smoke coat her lungs making it impossible for her to breathe and she slumps into the water as her cannon sounds.

6\. _Analee Seer, 16, D7- killed by volcano_

Odessa vainly tries to outrun the flaming inferno behind her. She coughs as the smoke fills her lungs and it's making it hard for her to breathe as the flames descend upon her. The flames burn at her clothes and skin leaving her in a crisp.

5\. _Odessa Crispen, 17, D4- killed by volcano_

Nyla races through the jungle trying to outrun the flames when she spots Teresa. Teresa notices her too and the pair run side-by-side. The two girls pant and sweat from the exhaustive run and intense heat. Nyla starts to slow down and Teresa begs her to keep running. Nyla stops to catch her breath and Teresa hesitates for only a moment before running on. Nyla starts to run again but is too exhaustive and the flames catch up to her. Nyla stumbles to the ground in a coughing fit as the fire cooks her alive.

4\. _Nyla Rhodes, 18, D8- killed by volcano_

The three remaining tribute run to the Cornucopia. Slade is the least affected by the fire since he was on the eastern part of the arena. Teresa and Vuitton both have to fight through the smoke and outrun the flames to stay alive. Teresa arrives at the Cornucopia first. Her hair is singed and eyes are red from the smoke. She bends over with her hands on her knees panting for breath. Slade makes it the clearing next and sees Teresa. He sprints over and slashes his sword across Teresa's back. She falls forward with a scream. Blood starts to pool around her and Slade leaves her to look for Vuitton.

3\. _Teresa Pearson, 15, D5- slashed in the back by Slade DePriest, D2_

Vuitton enters the clearing as Teresa's cannon goes off. Slade looks around and sees Vuitton. Ash starts to fall over the clearing as the fire draws nearer. Vuitton is weak and tired from running but adrenaline runs through his veins as he throws his spear at Slade. Slade expects the attack and dives out of the way. He rolls to his feet and charges at Vuitton. Vuitton takes a dagger from his belt to protect himself from Slade's attack. Slade swings his sword out and Vuitton tries to block it with his dagger but the force of Slade's swing knocks the dagger from Vuitton's grip. Vuitton is defenseless as Slade stabs his sword into his chest. Vuitton only smirks as he falls to the ground.

2\. _Vuitton Danielson, 18, D1- stabbed in the chest by Slade DePriest, D2_

"Congratulations, Slade DePriest of District Two! You are the Victor of the 84th Hunger Games!"

Slade lifts his bloody sword into the air and hollers in excitement as the hovercraft comes to pick him up.

xXx

 **Blog:** unitedvictors. blogspot. com

 **Facts about the Victor**

Slade becomes a devoted trainer at the Academy and spends most of his time there.

Appearance: Slade is 5'10, strong and muscular. He has short brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

Family: Slade has an older brother and a younger brother. Slade never marries or has any children.

Death: Slade dies during a massive earthquake two months after the 86th Games at the age of 20.

xXx

 **Hunger Games Kills**

 **Shine Oberman, D1 (2)-** (Tiller Aren D11, Tweed Eno D8)

 **Vuitton Danielson, D1 (3)-** (Merkery Finsten D6, Cazor Marksman D10, Cove Tisdale D4)

 **Cyntana Quints, D2 (2)-** (Ava Yell D12, Ashton Elliot D12)

 **Slade DePriest, D2 (6)-** (Demetra Kingly D9, Olive Grimps D11, Siber Gloss D3, Lilly Pickett D10, Teresa Pearson D5, Vuitton Danielson D1)

 **Odessa Crispen, D4 (2)-** (Neon Godder D5, Sky Nolkin D6)

 **Cove Tisdale, D4 (1)-** (Eledee Pentros D3)

 **Teresa Pearson, D5 (1)-** (Woodson Pines D7)

 **Woodson Pines, D7 (1)-** (Barclay Burr D9)

 **Mutts/Other (5)-** [(Shine Oberman D1, Cyntana Quints D2- raptor mutts)( Analee Seer D7, Odessa Crispen D4, Nyla Rhodes D8- volcano)]

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)

 **80th Hunger Games:** Lorien Hastings, 17, TS (9) Kills (5), District Two (1 Female)

 **81st Hunger Games:** Fiona Dempsey, 18, TS (4) Kills (2), District Seven (1 Female)

 **82nd Hunger Games:** Stella Knight, 18, TS (8) Kills (4), District One (1 Female)

 **83rd Hunger Games:** Ranger Winchester, 16, TS (6) Kills (4), District Ten (1 Male)

 **84th Hunger Games:** Slade DePriest, 18, TS (10) Kills (6), District Two (1 Female - 1 Male)


	10. 85th Games

**Hey everyone, sorry for the later update but I didn't have much motivation for this chapter but I hope there is something in here you like. I've been busier this week because I move into college this weekend. I hope to try and get a chapter out every week or biweekly. I would love to here what you have to say and don't forget the blog as well. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Panem Events**

Panem enjoyed Slade and the prehistoric jungle arena with its ferocious mutts. Julius Falco was receiving a lot of praise for his arenas. Unfortunately, President Marcellus was getting agitated about the cost of the events. After months of debating between the two, they came to a compromise. President Marcellus allowed for the rigging of the Reapings to produce more exciting tributes but the arena this year will be less extravagant. Of course, these conversations were classified and not out in the public. Julius released footage of the arena showing an old chalkboard with math equations and trivial facts scraggily written on it. The Capitol wasn't as excited by this release but hoped that the mutts would be more exciting.

As promised by President Marcellus the tributes this year were more impressive but of course, some average tributes were sprinkled in. There was one ten scored by Glisten of One. The other Careers scored a nine with the exception of the youngest Career, Flint of Two, who scored an 8. Another interesting Career is Tideson of Four who is the cousin of last year's tribute, Odessa. There were a lot of interesting tributes outside the Career pack. The most notable being Beretta of Ten who scored a seven and is the younger twin sister of past Victor, Ranger Winchester. She is in an alliance with her District partner, Winston who scored an eight in training, along with Walton and Quinoa of Nine. The Seven male, Ash, who is twelve managed to score a seven in training. He is in an alliance with his District partner Ursa who is also a daughter of a District official. Another alliance includes two friends from Eleven, Jason and Canela. The District Twelve pair, Hartridge and Natale, were in an alliance but Natale broke her foot in the last day of training. The Capitol doctors were able to heal her foot well enough to walk with a limp but it greatly decreased her speed and mobility and is the main reason she earned a three in training. With this many strong tributes, the Capitol was looking forward to a bloody Games.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Rolex Monduix, 17 (9) Female: Glisten Arienta, 18 (10)

District Two- Male: Flint Lantry, 16 (8) Female: Minerva Williams, 17 (9)

District Three- Male: Mac Robinson, 17 (6) Female: Enix Davies, 14 (5)

District Four- Male: Tideson Crispen, 18 (9) Female: Kyra O'Brien, 17 (9)

District Five- Male: Rafi Rummans, 16 (5) Female: Alexandria Swindler, 16 (7)

District Six- Male: Clark Dayton, 15 (6) Female: Carrie Herman, 14 (4)

District Seven- Male: Ash Salton, 12 (7) Female: Ursa Shafaat, 14 (5)

District Eight- Male: Goucho Dent, 17 (6) Female: Silk Martinez, 15 (5)

District Nine- Male: Walton Clines, 16 (5) Female: Quinoa Bledsoe, 18 (7)

District Ten- Male: Winston Hines, 18 (8) Female: Beretta Winchester, 18 (7)

District Eleven- Male: Jason Gaff, 16 (5) Female: Canela Nickson, 17 (6)

District Twelve- Male: Hartridge Broucher, 16 (5) Female: Natale Abbot, 16 (3)

xXx

 **Day One**

The twenty-four tributes rise up in a school lobby. Two staircases lead up to three upper levels of classrooms. The first floor contains the Cornucopia and some offices. Two large doors are opened and lead to the outside where a playground and a patch of woods are located. There is also a second building near the main school building which holds a cafeteria. The tributes wear tennis shoes, khaki pants, and a polo of their District color. The gong sounds and all the tributes race to Cornucopia except for Mac of Three, Ursa of Seven, and Hartridge of Twelve.

Minerva races to the horn and grabs a belt of throwing knives at the same time as Glisten arrives. Minerva hands Glisten a belt as well and the pair turns around and focuses in on their targets. Minerva throws her knife first. It sails through the air and lands in the chest of Silk.

 _24\. Silk Martinez, 15, D8- knife thrown into chest by Minerva Williams, D2_

Glisten smirks and takes her turn. She flings her knife and it lands in the neck of a boy running towards a sword. "Lucky shot," Minerva laughs. Glisten only shrugs her shoulders.

 _23\. Clark Dayton, 15, D6- knife thrown into neck by Glisten Arienta, D1_

Flint grabs a sword and spots Goucho digging through a crate. Flint sprints over and slices his sword across Goucho's back. Goucho falls to the ground and Flint finishes him off with a stab in the back of the neck.

 _22\. Goucho Dent, 17, D8- stabbed in the back of the neck by Flint Lantry, D2_

Twelve-year-old Ash leaps from behind a crate and tries to tackle Alexandria to the ground. Alexandria is strong and manages to shove Ash off of her and he lands hard on the tiled floor. Alexandria looks around for a weapon and grabs a scythe. She stabs the scythe into Ash's back as he tries to get back up on his feet.

 _21\. Ash Salton, 12, D7- stabbed in the back by Alexandria Swindler, D5_

Rolex runs around the Cornucopia in search of a tribute. He finds Enix running towards the doors leading outside and Rolex chases after her. He quickly catches up to her and grabs her pack and pulls her backward onto the ground. Enix screams as Rolex stabs his sword into her chest.

 _20\. Enix Davies, 14, D3- stabbed in the chest by Rolex Monduix, D1_

Quinoa and Winston search for Beretta but she's nowhere to be seen. Winston tries to find Walton but he was out of sight on the other side of the Cornucopia.

"Maybe they're together, we need to get out of here," Quinoa states.

Winston nods his head in agreement and the two start to run up a stairway. They find Carrie on the second floor, she's laying on the floor crying with her hands covering her ears. Quinoa stabs her knife into the crying girl's neck before she and Winston continue to the third floor.

 _19\. Carrie Herman, 14, D6- stabbed in the neck by Quinoa Bledsoe, D9_

Kyra digs through the back of the Cornucopia and finds what she's been looking for, her bow. Kyra runs back to the front of the Cornucopia and sees Natale limping towards the stairs. Kyra notches an arrow and shoots. The first arrow lands in Natale's calf and she falls. Kyra shoots two more arrows into Natale's back as she tries to crawl away.

 _18\. Natale Abbot, 16, D12- arrow shot into back by Kyra O'Brien, D4_

Walton and Tideson had been dueling for most of the Bloodbath. Each armed with a sword. Walton slices and hacks with his sword but Tideson has training and easily parries the attacks. Walton begins to tire and Tideson lunges with his sword and it slice through Walton's side. Walton yells and falls to his knees and Tideson stabs his sword through Walton's chest.

 _17\. Walton Clines, 16, D9- stabbed in the chest by Tideson Crispen, D4_

As the Bloodbath starts to die down, Glisten spots Rafi race to the doors leading to the outside. Glisten throws her knife and it lands in Rafi's back knocking him to the ground.

 _16\. Rafi Rummans, 16, D5- knife thrown into back by Glisten Arienta, D1_

As the Bloodbath ends, nine cannons boom. The arena is much smaller this year and is only about two miles across. The tributes fan out across the arena. All of the Careers survived the Bloodbath and settle inside the Cornucopia to sort supplies. Mac didn't go into the Bloodbath but run upstairs and settles inside a supplies closet inside a science classroom on the second floor. Alexandria ran into a classroom on the first floor. She spotted the patch of woods outside and crawled through a window and went there. She got a scythe and a pack with a water bottle and some bread. Ursa also didn't go into the Bloodbath either and she managed to make it to the woods. The alliance of Quinoa, Winston, and Beretta got split up at the Cornucopia. Quinoa and Winston made it to the third floor of the school and are hiding in a janitor closet for the night. Beretta made it out of the school building and went into the woods. Jason and Canela go to the other building. They discover that it's a cafeteria and stay the night in a large food pantry. Hartridge stays inside a classroom on the first floor without any supplies since he didn't go into the Bloodbath.

 **Day Tw** **o**

The Careers gather their supplies and go hunting around noon. Minerva stays behind to guard the Cornucopia as the others start to go through the offices of the first floor. They enter a series of connecting offices that branch off of each other. First, is what appears to be a secretary's office and then another office for a counselor possibly. There is also a nurse's office and the Careers find cabinets filled with first-aid supplies. They continue on and find a principal's office at the end. A door from the principal's office leads them outside to the left hallway. The group decides to split apart into two groups to go down the separate hallways. Rolex and Tideson go down the left hallway. Flint, Glisten, and Kyra go down the right hallway and have to pass through the main lobby. They wave to Minerva as they pass by and head down the right hallway.

The two groups search through the classrooms one-by-one. Rolex and Tideson go inside a boys' bathroom and are searching in the stalls when Rolex comes across one that is locked. Tideson kicks in the door and Hartridge is crouching on the toilet. Before Tideson can react, Hartridge leaps out and tackles Tideson to the ground. The two boys wrestle on the tile ground as Rolex watches. Tideson manages to throw Hartridge off of himself. Hartridge rolls towards and Rolex and he gets to his feet. He tries to make an escape but Rolex slashes out his sword and it cuts across Hartridge's chest. Hartridge gasps and falls to the ground. He wheezes as blood starts to pool around him and it starts to flow towards a drain in the middle of the room.

"Let's get out of here, he's useless," Rolex spits.

Tideson nods his head a little shaken from the battle. Hartridge's cannon booms not long after the two boys leave the bathroom.

 _15\. Hartridge Broucher, 16, D12- slashed in the chest by Rolex Monduix, D1_

Rolex and Tideson finish their sweep of the hallway before returning back to the Cornucopia. The other group of Careers don't find any signs of tributes and head back to the Cornucopia as well. They spend the rest of the day there.

The rest of the tribute stay mostly stagnant for the day. Alexandria and Ursa both stay up in their own trees inside the woods. Ursa receives a sponsor gift of rice and beans and a small can of water. Beretta does the most traveling, she roams throughout the woods trying to find her allies, Winston and Quinoa. Meanwhile, Winston and Quinoa, stay within their own classroom on the third floor of the school building trying to decide on whether they should try to look for Beretta or stay where they're at. Mac finds some chemicals in the closet of his science classroom. He doesn't have much knowledge about the chemicals but finds a book and tries to devise a plan to use the chemicals as a weapon. Jason and Canela stay within the kitchen in the cafeteria, they find enough ingredients to make a batch of peanut butter cookies and they relish in their sweetness.

 **Day Three**

The Careers wake up earlier today and start to devise a plan for the day.

"How do we want to split up for today?" Glisten asks.

"I think we should go to the woods today, I think more tributes would have gone there after the Bloodbath," Kyra proposes.

Rolex nods his head, "Yes, but I think that we should stick to the main school building."

"Why though? The only way for a tribute to leave the building seems to be from the first floor. As long as we have someone guarding the stairwells, which they can do from the Cornucopia, then no one should be able to leave the building. Then, we can wait a few days and let any tributes hiding inside here become weak before finishing them off," Flint states.

Everyone gives him a slightly confused look. "I'm not sure how well the Capitol will like for us to not hunt within the building as of now, but I am curious to see what is within the woods," Minerva comments.

No one else says anything, not quite sure what they want to do.

"I'll stay at the Cornucopia since it's my idea," Flint adds.

Everyone fidgets a little bit before Tideson says, "I'll stay here as well. If I get bored, I"ll look around the building for tributes. The rest of you can go hunting in the woods."

"Sounds good to me," Minerva says with a short smile.

Glisten, Rolex, Minerva, and Kyra gather their things before heading off to hunt in the woods, while Flint and Tideson stay behind at the Corncucopia.

Winston and Quinoa walk down one of the hallways of the third floor. They have decided that they're going to try to find a way to the outside without having to pass through the lobby (and Careers). As they're walking, they hear the sound of glass breaking. Winston grips his spear tightly as Quinoa removes her dagger. Winston opens the classroom door and a pungent odor burns his nostrils. Mac is inside the classroom and he accidentally dropped a beaker that he was heating some chemicals in. Mac has no where to go but he flees towards the window. Winston throws his spear and it impales Mac in the back. Mac crashes into the window and breaks through the pane. Glass shard cut into his torso and neck. Mac sputters and cries out with pain. It's not long before his cannon booms.

 _14\. Mac Robinson, 18, D3- spear thrown into back by Winston Hines, D10_

Winston goes to retrieve his spear and him and Quinoa leave the room because the fumes are making them queasy. The broken window gives Winston an idea as well.

"I think I know of a way to get to the outside without having to pass the Careers," Winston says.

"What's your plan?" Quinoa questions.

"If we make it to the second floor, maybe we can climb out the window and find a way to get to the ground. The windows will only be about fourteen feet above the ground and if we somehow figure out a way to lower ourselves down a little bit then we should be fine," Winston answers.

"I guess we can try," Quinoa responds.

The pair then heads down to the second floor and try to figure out a plan to get themselves outside. Most of the outliers spend their day trying to stay hidden. Alexandria stays within her tree. Beretta wandered around the woods a little bit in search of Winston and Quinoa but heard the Careers nearby and she climbed up a tree and has been there all day. Canela and Jason have kept each other company inside the kitchen of the cafeteria.

The only person to be moving much is Ursa. Ursa roams throughout the woods out of boredom and tries to construct a few snares. As the day wears on she decides to head back to her original tree where half of her bread of loaf is. On her way back she hears the sound of talking and recognizes them by the large group as the Careers. Ursa runs a few yards before finding a tree suitable for her to climb. Ursa quickly scurries up the tree and tries to remain silent as the Careers approach. The Careers have been searching for tributes all day. Glisten's eye catches movement in one of the trees, "There's a tribute!" The Careers race over to Ursa's tree as Ursa scurries to the upper branches.

"Don't worry guys, I've got her," Glisten says removing a throwing knife from her belt.

Glisten throws the knife upwards but she doesn't have enough strength to throw the knife high enough. The knife falls back down to the ground landing a few feet away from the pack.

"Glisten, you idiot! You could have killed one of us!" Flint yells.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Rolex demands.

Flint shuts his mouth, intimidated by the larger and older Career.

"Let me try," Kyra says notching her bow.

Ursa closes her eyes and prays that Kyra doesn't have a good shot. Kyra aims her arrow upward and releases. The arrow thumps into the trunk of the tree a few inches away from Ursa's face. Ursa yelps as Kyra notches another arrow, "I've got her this time." The arrow zips upward and lands in Ursa's abdomen and knocks her off the tree. Ursa carelessly falls through the branches screaming and lands in a crumpled heap on the forest floor.

 _13\. Ursa Shafaat, 14, D7- arrow shot into abdomen by Kyra O'Brien, D4_

 **Day Four**

Quinoa and Winston work tediously throughout the night. They realized that Panem flags hung in each classroom of the building and they gathered enough of them to tie them end-to-end to help them escape through a window on the second floor. It may be disgraceful to the flags and Panem, but the tributes did what they deemed necessary. They one end of the long strand of flags to one of the legs of the large oak desk at the front of the room. Winston throws the other end out the window and it stops about five feet above the ground.

"It's now or never, the sun will be coming up soon," Winston says a little excited.

Winston crawls out the window and shakily starts to shimmy his way down. He makes it to the end and leaps to the ground. He calls for Quinoa to come down as well. Quinoa goes much slower than Winston but she manages to make it down in one piece as well. The pair then runs towards the woods in hopes of finding Beretta.

The Careers besides Kyra and Glisten go hunting for tributes within the woods. They don't come across any tributes until later in the afternoon. Out of nowhere a spear flies through the air and impales Flint's shoulder and knocks him to the ground. Distraught, Minerva drops down to try and help her District Partner. Winston and Quinoa have made an attack on the Careers. Quinoa throws a knife at Tideson but it misses him by a few inches. None of the Careers have long-range weapons besides Minerva. Winston and Quinoa have disappeared before she pulls one from her belt.

"Why did you let them get away!" Tideson shouts.

"Shut up! You can chase after them if you want, I'm going to try to save my District Partner," Minerva exclaims.

"There's no point in chasing them. They're long gone, but we need to get Flint back to the Cornucopia and try to heal his wound. It doesn't look fatal," Rolex says calming the group.

The Careers head back to the Cornucopia and try to patch up Flint's wound and the day ends.

 **Day Five**

The Careers head out again to hunt for tributes. This time Flint stays at the Cornucopia, he has fallen unconscious from his wound but the Careers believe he will recover. Kyra stays at the Corncupia since she has the most healing training and Tideson stays with her. The others go into the woods in search of Winston and Quinoa. Kyra replaces the bandages of Flint and a sponsor sends him some healing cream. Kyra rubs the cream onto the bandages but wraps the bandage backward so that the medication is actually being applied to the wound. Tideson doesn't seem to notice his District Partner's sly trick.

The Careers don't find Winston or Quinoa but some action does take place within the woods. Alexandria was searching for something to eat when she comes across Beretta. The two girl's lunge at each other both armed with knives. Alexandria slices a cut into Beretta's thigh. Beretta rages and shoves Alexandria to the ground. Beretta is much stronger than Alexandria and she kicks Alexandria's side, knocking the breath out of her. Alexandria gasps for breath and Beretta stabs her knife into her chest. Alexandria shrieks and blood spurts from her chest. Beretta quickly takes Alexandria's pack before running away as a cannon booms.

 _12\. Alexandria Swindler, 16, D5- stabbed in the chest by Beretta Winchester, D10_

 **Day Six**

Once again the Careers go out to hunt within the woods in hopes of finding a tribute. Kyra once again stays back with Flint, and so does Minerva. Kyra manages to pull off her trick once again without any notice. Flint's condition seems to worsen each hour. His shoulder is badly swollen and it won't be long before he gets a blood infection.

Beretta leaves the woods and decides to search for Winston and Quinoa within the other lone building. Beretta quietly enters the doors and discovers that the building is a cafeteria. Beretta makes her way to the back of the building and finds the kitchen. She notices cooking ingredients and utensils strung out across the tables and she readies her knife. She travels farther into the kitchen when she hears someone say, "Canela? What took you so long?" Beretta jumps out into view and Jason jumps back surprised to see Beretta. Jason turns around to run away and desperately looks for a weapon to use. Beretta tackles Jason to the ground and the two wrestle for a few minutes. Beretta manages to the pin the smaller boy underneath and stabs her knife into his chest.

 _11\. Jason Gaff, 17, D11- stabbed in the chest by Beretta Winchester, D10_

Beretta stands up, pleased with her kill. She goes to leave but is knocked in the back of the head. She falls to the ground and sees Canela standing over her with a pan in hand. Canela wrestles the knife from the dazed Beretta's hand and she stabs the knife into her neck. Blood pours out of Beretta's neck and the younger twin sister of a past Victor is out of the Games.

 _10\. Beretta Winchester, 18, D10- stabbed in the neck by Canela Nickson, D11_

 **Day Seven**

The Careers wake up early and Flint is still unconscious. He breathes shakily and sometimes thrashes out in pain. His shoulder wound oozes pus and is swollen with infection. The medication doesn't seem to be helping for some reason. Flint is becoming a nuisance and many of the Careers are getting tired of trying to take care of him.

"What do we do?" Tideson asks looking to Minerva.

"I...I don't know," Minerva stammers.

"I think it's best that we just end it. He must be suffering," Rolex states.

"Yes...you're right. I think it's best to end the suffering," Minerva says with a gulp.

Rolex does the honors and stabs his dagger into Flint's chest. Flint gasps but it's not long before his cannon booms.

 _9\. Flint Lantry, 16, D2- stabbed in the chest by Rolex Monduix, D1_

This leaves the Final Eight: Glisten Arienta and Rolex Monduix of One, Minerva Williams of Two, Tideson Crispen and Kyra O'Brien of Four, Quinoa Bledsoe of Nine, Winston Hines of Ten, and Canela Nickson of District Eleven.

"With that done, I think I'm going to leave now. Best of luck to all of you," Minerva says gathering her supplies.

Tears swell in her eyes but she quickly leaves out the main doors and heads towards the woods. The District One and Four pairs look at each other in silence and they seem to realize that they need to split apart as well. The District One pair goes the third floor and the Four pair go hunting in the woods before returning back to the second floor.

The alliance of Winston and Quinoa also splits up peacefully. After seeing the death of Beretta and it being the final eight they decided now would be a good time to split. Quinoa remains in the woods, but Winston goes back to the school building. He notices the Cornucopia unguarded and he grabs a spear before finding a place to sleep inside the principal's office.

 **Day Eight**

The tributes spend the day mostly stationary. Glisten and Rolex stay on the first floor but do go out to the woods to hunt for tributes without any luck. Minerva hunts a little bit in the woods. Kyra and Tideson stay on the second floor and they went towards the cafeteria later in the evening without any luck before returning back to the second floor of the school building. Quinoa stays hidden in a tree inside the woods. Winston has locked himself inside the large principal's office. As the sun starts to set over the horizon an announcement is made to the tributes, "Attention tributes, tomorrow at ten o'clock a feast will be held at the Cornucopia. All are welcome to participate. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor." Most of the tributes settle in early in hopes of preparing for the feast but Canela wants to get closer to the Cornucopia. She goes to the school building and enters the first office, the secretary's, and falls asleep under the desk.

 **Day Nine**

All of the tributes besides Minerva head to the Cornucopia for the feast. At exactly ten o'clock a school bell rings and a table rises at the mouth of the Cornucopia. On the table sits a backpack for each tribute. Canela runs out of the main secretary office and rushes to the table. Winston runs out of the principal's office as well and takes aim on Canela and throws his spear. His spear impales Canela in the back and she falls forward on the ground. Winston runs pass Canela ripping his spear from her back and her cannon soon sounds.

 _8\. Canela Nickson, 17, D11- spear thrown into back by Winston Hines, D10_

Winston grabs his pack and another random one before running away before anyone else shows up. He goes back to one of the offices on the first floor. Glisten and Rolex head down one of the stairways to the Cornucopia. Tideson and Kyra decided to split up and each head down a separate stairway. Tideson runs into the District One pair. They hurry down the stairway and don't hear Tideson's approach. Tideson makes a move on Glisten, he leaps out and stabs his sword into her back. She cries out as Tideson pulls out his sword and shoves her down the stairs. Glisten tumbles down the stairs until she lands in the lobby below. Her cannon boom. Rolex raises his sword to avenge his District partner's death. Tideson and Rolex then face off.

 _7\. Glisten Arienta, 18, D1- stabbed in the back and shoved down the stairs by Tideson Crispen, D4_

As Rolex and Tideson are fighting, Kyra makes it to the lobby. She loads her bow and starts to move towards the table. Quinoa sprints in from the outside doors. She heads to the table and Kyra shoots an arrow at her. The arrow lands in Quinoa's chest and she falls to the ground her cannon booming.

 _6\. Quinoa Bledsoe, 18, D9- arrow shot into chest by Kyra O'Brien, D4_

Kyra spots Glisten's body at the bottom of the other stairway. She grabs her pack along with one more. Tideson and Rolex continue to duel. Rolex slices out his sword and it slices across Tideson's bicep. Tideson lunges at Rolex but Rolex side steps and slices up with his own sword, cutting across Tideson's torso. Tideson falls to the ground and Rolex turns to go to the feast. Kyra spots Rolex and drops her packs to draw back an arrow. Rolex sees Kyra loading her bow and he turns around and starts to run back up the stairs. Kyra shoots an arrow but it flies over Rolex's shoulder and ricochets against the wall. Rolex turns the corner and goes out of sight. Kyra runs to help Tideson. A large gash runs down his torso.

Kyra tries to staunch the flow of blood, "Maybe their some medicine in these packs," she says opening the packs.

Tideson only mumbles incoherent words. "What the!?" Kyra exclaims, "There's only a box of crackers in here."

Tears start to swell up in Kyra's eyes as she watches her District partner take his final breaths and his cannon sounds.

 _5\. Tideson Crispen, 18, D4- torso sliced open by Rolex Monduix, D1_

The final four tributes settle down for the night. Miranda stays inside the forest and the three others are in the school building. Winston crams himself inside a cabinet inside the principal's office on the first floor. Kyra barricades herself inside a history classroom on the second floor by pushing a desk in front of the door. Rolex stays inside a janitor's closet on the third floor.

 **Day Ten**

Minerva hadn't gone to the Feast because she believed to have plenty of supplies. The Gamemakers were pleased by the outcome of the Feast and didn't try to punish Minerva. However, Minerva knows that she needs to get a kill a tribute today in order to keep sponsors. Minerva hunts through the forest but doesn't come across any tributes and so she decides to go to the school building. She enters the main lobby doors and starts to head up a stairwell. She decides to start at the top and work her way down. Minerva hears a door close on the third floor and runs up the stairs.

She enters the eerie hallway her knife ready. She comes to the first classroom on the left and kicks open the door. She doesn't see any movement and moves on. She goes to kick the next door open but stops when she feels the cool touch of steel against her neck.

"Hello, Ms. Minerva, are you tardy for class?" Rolex smirks.

Minerva scoffs, "Is that the best you got, Mr. Rolex?"

"What can I say, I don't talk to girls much. I spend my time in other areas of interest," Rolex states, he knows that he shouldn't be brandishing his past training. That wouldn't be very classy.

"Well let's see what else you've got," Minerva spats.

She kicks backward and hits Rolex's thigh, right above the kneecap. Rolex staggers backward but catches himself and lunges out at Minerva. Minerva jumps out of the way of Rolex's sword but it still manages to make a small cut across her hand. Minerva slices outward and cuts Rolex's arm. Rolex cries out and grabs his arm to try and staunch the blood. Minerva thrusts her knife out and shoves it into Rolex's throat. Blood starts to flow down Rolex's neck and he crumples to the ground. He weakly swings his sword out but starts to choke on his own blood. His cannon booms. Minerva rolls Rolex over and steals his pack before running into a classroom to try to bandage her hand.

 _4\. Rolex Monduix, 17, D1- knife stabbed into neck_ _by Minerva Williams, D2_

Miranda wraps gauze around her hand, thankfully it wasn't her dominant right-hand. She doesn't hunt for the rest of the day but decides to rest. Winston stays within his office for the day and Kyra stays inside her classroom to prepare herself for the upcoming finale.

 **Day Eleven**

The tributes are awoken early in the morning by the sound of a siren. Red lights flash in the classrooms and hallways. The Gamemakers set off the fire alarms to try to signal the finale. The tributes don't react appropriately but instead, try to fall back asleep. The Gamemakers cause spontaneous fires to start within the tribute's rooms. Winston and Minerva easily flee their rooms. Kyra has to push the desk out of the way of the door before she can escape. Winston rushes into the lobby of the building but he's confused. He looks to the Cornucopia and then to the exit. Typically, the finale occurs at the Cornucopia but he doesn't want to risk being stuck inside the burning building. As he frantically searches for any signs of other tributes, Minerva makes her way down the stairs into the lobby. Winston sees her and he throws his spear at him, but she's too far out of range and the spear doesn't come close to hitting her. Winston makes a run for the exit, but Minerva throws a knife and it lands in the back of Winston's calf and he trips to the ground. He tries to get back up but Minerva throws another knife and it lands in Winston's back. Minerva leaves him be and goes to search for Kyra. Kyra escapes her room as Winston's cannon booms.

 _3\. Winston Hines, 18, D10- knife thrown into back by Minerva Williams, D2_

Kyra runs through the smokey hallway and stairs and uses her shirt to cover her mouth. She makes it to the lobby and scans the area. She notices Winston's body near the exit. Flames line the walls and the smoke burns Kyra's eyes. She runs out of the building not able to bear the intense heat and smoke. She runs out into the cool air, coughing. She looks around for Minerva but doesn't see any sign of her. The sun is just beginning to rise over the horizon when Minerva stumbles out of the burning building. She had stayed inside to try to find Kyra. Kyra notches and arrow and shoots. The arrow hits Minerva in the arm and she gives a raspy yell. She runs towards Kyra but she's weak and slow. Kyra shoots another arrow and it lands in Minerva's chest and she falls to the ground. Kyra smiles with excitement once Minerva's cannon booms soon after.

 _2\. Minerva Williams, 17, D2- arrow shot into chest by Kyra O'Brien, D4_

"Congratulation, Kyra O'Brien of District Four. You are the Victor of the 85th Hunger Games!"

A hovercraft comes along with a rain shower as the Gamemakers try to save the burning school building. Kyra is lifted into the hovercraft with a smile as the rain and smoke swirl around her.

xXx

 **Blog:** victorsunited. blogspot. com

 **Facts about the Victor**

Kyra takes Maverick's place as Headmistress of the Academy and will hold the position for seventeen years.

Appearance: Kyra is 5'7, toned and fit. She has long wavy light brown hair, tan skin, and brown almond-shaped eyes.

Family: Kyra is an only child. Kyra marries at the age of 25 and will have one daughter. None of her descendants will participate in a Hunger Games.

Death: Kyra dies due to the effect of the War of Four at the age of 58.

xXx

 **Hunger Games Kills**

 **Glisten Arienta, D1 (2)-** (Clark Dayton D6, Rafi Rummans D5)

 **Rolex Monduix, D1 (4)-** (Enix Davies D3, Hartridge Broucher D12, Flint Lantry D2, Tideson Crispen D4)

 **Minerva Williams, D2 (3)-** (Silk Martinez D8, Rolex Monduix D1, Winston Hines D10)

 **Flint Lantry, D2 (1)-** (Goucho Dent D8)

 **Kyra O'Brien, D4 (4)-** (Natale Abbot D12, Ursa Shafaat D7, Quinoa Bledsoe D9, Minerva Williams D2)

 **Tideson Crispen, D4 (2)-** (Walton Clines D9, Glisten Arient D1)

 **Alexandria Swindler, D5 (1)-** (Ash Salton D7)

 **Quinoa Bledsoe, D9 (1)-** (Carrie Herman D6)

 **Beretta Winchester, D10 (2)-** (Alexandria Swindler D5, Jason Gaff D11)

 **Winston Hines, D10 (2)-** (Mac Robinson D3, Canela Nickson D11)

 **Canela Nickson, D11 (1)-** (Beretta Winchester D10)

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)

 **80th Hunger Games:** Lorien Hastings, 17, TS (9) Kills (5), District Two (1 Female)

 **81st Hunger Games:** Fiona Dempsey, 18, TS (4) Kills (2), District Seven (1 Female)

 **82nd Hunger Games:** Stella Knight, 18, TS (8) Kills (4), District One (1 Female)

 **83rd Hunger Games:** Ranger Winchester, 16, TS (6) Kills (4), District Ten (1 Male)

 **84th Hunger Games:** Slade DePriest, 18, TS (10) Kills (6), District Two (1 Female - 1 Male)

 **85th Hunger Games:** Kyra O'Brien, 17, TS (9) Kills (4), District Four (1 Female - 1 Male)


	11. 86th Games

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update but I was busy with a musical at school but now that it's over I will have more time to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. I had most of this written before but I had to come back and fill in some holes so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good. Let me know on how to make the story better! Also if you have any ideas about future tributes or arenas let me know. I have most things planned up until the 150th games but for the 151-174th most are still in the 'design' phase. This chapter marks the end of the first decade. Enjoy and I hope to have a new chapter out soon. Also this is the longest chapter yet! Also the first decade is finished!**

 **Panem Events**

Kyra was an interesting Victor and must of the nation enjoyed her cunning and strong Career attitude. Four was happy to have their second Victor and to be tied with District Two. The Capitol had mixed reviews about the Games as a whole. Some thought that the arena was too boring, but liked the tributes. Although, some thought the Careers could have had a better strategy throughout the Games. Past Victor, Ranger Winchester, became greatly depressed once his younger twin sister died in the Games. A lot of attention was focused on him and he started to shy away from the limelight.

For this year's Games, Head Gamemaker Julius Falco wanted to do a simpler arena once again but with more mystery and thrill. This year Julius didn't release any propaganda footage of the arena, hoping to surprise the audience instead. President Marcellus happily approved the arena plans not wanting to spend too much money on the Games but to help fuel Panem's economy instead. The Reaping wasn't rigged in any way this year and the tributes seemed to be almost subpar. There seemed to be an abundance of younger tributes this year and no one scored higher than a nine. Outside of the Career alliance, the main focus was on Delmarva of Five and Rayon of Eight. There also wasn't many outer-district alliances either. There was Bolt of Five and Coop of Six together, as were Oatley of Nine and Colton of Ten, and then a girl alliance of Sagittaria of Seven, Falda of Eight, and Mona of Nine. The Capitol was curious to see how these Games would play out.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Nars Mercier, 18 (9) Female: Lorielle Lauder, 16 (8)

District Two- Male: Granite Thenden, 16 (8) Female: Lucia Mendoza, 16 (9)

District Three- Male: Wendos Yelken, 15 (4) Female: Dottie Pewter, 14 (5)

District Four- Male: Farros Shelly, 17 (9) Female: Natalia Fay, 18 (9)

District Five- Male: Bolt Issel, 14 (5) Female: Delmarva Cantros, 17 (7)

District Six- Male: Coop Maxi, 12 (3) Female: Cami Sanchez, 17 (4)

District Seven- Male: Resin Nock, 14 (4) Female: Sagittaria Emitt, 15 (5)

District Eight- Male: Rayon Hickson, 18 (6) Female: Falda Winns, 15 (5)

District Nine- Male: Oatley Roke, 17 (5) Female: Mona Parish, 16 (6)

District Ten- Male: Colton Tyson, 16 (6) Female: Birdy Cousins, 12 (5)

District Eleven- Male: Isaiah Harlowe, 18 (5) Female: Zana Jutters, 13 (5)

District Twelve- Male: Albero Grout, 15 (5) Female: Posy Fairfield, 14 (4)

xXx

 **Day One**

The twenty-four tributes rise up in a semicircle around the golden Cornucopia. The arena this year is somewhat bland, it's a forest but a heavy misty fog makes it hard to see far ahead. Only the Cornucopia clearing is free from the misty haze. Small pools of water are placed around the arena and there is some small wildlife. The tributes wear a grey hooded water-proof windbreaker, dark-grey mesh pants, and tennis shoes. The only thing denoting District is a small colored patch on the right arm of the windbreaker. The tributes are dressed as dreary as the arena around them. Not knowing what exactly lies within the fog all twenty-four tributes run into the Bloodbath.

Falda makes it to the horn first, being the fastest tribute in the Games. She finds a bow and greedily snatches it. She loads an arrow and searches for her first target. She spots Dottie running over to a pack and Falda releases her arrow. The arrow lands in Dottie's neck and she gives a gurgled cry before falling to the ground.

 _24\. Dottie Pewter, 14, D3- arrow shot into neck by Falda Winns, D8_

Falda stands in amazement by her impressive shot. She doesn't realize when Farros throws his own spear and it cuts through Falda's back and protrudes from her chest. Falda falls to her knees trying to gasp for air.

 _23\. Falda Winns, 15, D8- spear thrown into back by Farros Shelly, D4_

Lorielle grabs a dagger on the outer edge of the Bloodbath and tackles Mona from behind. Mona tries to throw Lorielle off but stumbles. Lorielle plunges her dagger into Mona's chest and she falls face-forward. Lorielle rolls off of Mona and searches for another tribute.

 _22\. Mona Parish, 16, D9- stabbed in the chest by Lorielle Lauder, D1_

Delmarva and Cami wrestle on the ground over a large pack. Delmarva throws Cami off of her and searches frantically for a weapon. Cami lunges at Delmarva. Delmarva rolls out of the way and spots a knife. Delmarva grabs the knife and turns back to Cami. Cami starts to run away but Delmarva throws the heavy pack and it knocks Cami to the ground. Delmarva quickly runs over to Cami and stabs her knife into Cami's throat. Delmarva grabs the pack and knife and runs away into the foggy mist.

 _21\. Cami Sanchez, 17, D6- stabbed in the throat by Delmarva Cantros, D5_

Natalia races around the Bloodbath and easily hacks her ax into a small boy's abdomen and leaves him to bleed out.

 _20\. Resin Nock, 14, D7- ax hacked into the abdomen by Natalia Fay, D4_

Nars and Oatley wrestle each other on the ground and each has a knife. Nars manages to pin the larger Oatley under his forearm and stabs his knife into Oatley's chest. Oatley coughs up blood and it splatters across Nars' face. Nars sputters and tries to wipe the blood from his face.

 _19\. Oatley Roke, 17, D9- stabbed in the chest by Nars Mercier, D1_

Colton spots the distracted Nars crouched over the body of Oatley. Oatley was Colton's ally and the enraged Colton grabs a scythe and runs over to Nars and repeatedly slashes the scythe across the One boy's back.

 _18\. Nars Mercier, 18, D1- slashed in the back by Colton Tyson, D10_

Lucia hears Colton yell as he repeatedly slashes his scythe into Nar's back even after the One boy has crumpled to the ground in a bloody mess. Lucia removes a throwing knife and easily throws it into Colton's chest ending his bloody rage.

 _17\. Colton Tyson, 16, D10- knife thrown into chest by Lucia Mendoza, D2_

On the backside of the Cornucopia, Coop and Isaiah both reach for the same pack. Isaiah shoves the small boy to the ground and uses his sword to slash open Coop's chest. Coop gives a gurgled scream as Isaiah flees into the misty fog.

 _16\. Coop Maxi, 12, D6- chest slashed by Isaiah Harlowe, D11_

At the end of the Bloodbath, Farros traps Albero in the back of the Cornucopia. Albero grabs a dagger and makes an attempt to charge Farros but Farros swats the blade out of the small boy's hand. Farros easily thrusts his spear into Albero's chest.

 _15\. Albero Grout, 15, D12- spear thrust into chest by Farros Shelly, D4_

The rest of the tributes fan out away from the Cornucopia. Wendos managed to grab a pack filled with food, he doesn't go far before stopping beside a small pond. Bolt got a small dagger, a sleeping bag, and pack filled with food and a thermos of water. He was able to sneak past all the Careers to grab the large pack from the opening of the Cornucopia. Delmarva has a knife along with a pack with a tarp and some food inside it. She comes across a small pond and starts to disguise herself using the mud. Sagittaria lost both of her allies in the bloodbath but she still was able to grab an awl and a thermos of water. Rayon goes the farthest away from the Cornucopia he got a sword and a large pack filled with food, water, and rope. Birdy of Ten was able to get a pack of food and a blanket. Isaiah got a pack of food and a bundle of rope along with a long broadsword. Zana was only able to grab a small knife and a tarp before fleeing the Bloodbath. Posy got a pack of food and a knife. The Gamemakers were more generous this year with their abundance of food in the Cornucopia because the arena didn't offer much to eat other than lichens. Most of the tributes spend the chilly night huddled up in the spindly trees.

 **Day Two**

The Careers leave the Cornucopia early in the morning but Farros stays behind to guard the supplies. A constant mist falls from the sky and the all the tributes are thankful for their waterproof windbreakers. The Careers stick together and don't venture too far into the opaque fog, not wanting to get lost.

The rest of the tributes roam around looking for better places to hide but the arena isn't offering much other than the constant fog and drizzle of rain. The tributes can't even start a fire due to everything being constantly wet. The day passes slowly as the tributes try to stay dry. Delmarva uses mud to cover her tarp and then uses it to protect herself from the rain. She uses sticks to pile around her to help camouflage herself. Birdy uses her blanket to try to keep herself dry but it soon becomes soaked and useless. She leaves it behind before searching for a place of shelter. Zana also got a tarp from the Cornucopia. She spends the day building a small shelter from sticks and uses the tarp to drape over the top of her shelter to help keep her dry. The other tributes sit miserably in the cold drizzle throughout the day.

The only interaction between tributes happens near dusk when Isaiah comes across a snoozing Wendos curled up at the base of a tree. Isaiah doesn't hesitate before stabbing his sword into Wendos' back. The small boy yells out but Isaiah slashes his sword once again. Isaiah takes the Three boy's pack before running away. Wendos can't do anything to save himself and he soon dies.

 _14\. Wendos Yelken, 15, D3- stabbed in the back by Isaiah Harlowe, D11_

The rest of the day passes slowly and the Careers return to the Cornucopia without any bloodshed.

 **Day Three**

The misty fog remains into day three but a heavy drizzle falls throughout the day. Not wanting to go out into the cold rain the Careers stay within the Cornucopia. The outliers try to stay dry throughout the day. Delmarva stays huddled underneath her tarp. Zana also has a tarp and stays under her small stick structure to keep out the rain. Coop huddles inside his sleeping bag, the rain leaks through but he still keeps warm. Birdy has a similar situation, she uses her thick wool blanket for warmth but the wet moisture leaks through. She starts to develop a cold and spends most of the day sniffling and sneezing. Sagittaria starts to make traps to catch food. Rayon makes it to the far edge of the arena and starts to build a large structure out of limbs and mud for shelter. Isaiah finds a small dugout near a small stream that he curls up in. Towards the end of the day, he receives a sponsor gift of a tarp which he wraps himself in. Many of the tributes bear the day miserably.

 **Day Four**

Lucia wakes up first the next day and the drizzling of rain has finally stopped although the thick fog still blankets the arena. Lucia starts to wake the other Careers. The group quickly eats breakfast and gather their supplies.

"Which direction do we want to start in. There aren't any landmarks that we can see to start off with," Farros states taking command.

"I say we head west, I like the west," Lorielle adds bubbily.

"Alright sounds good to me, does anybody want to volunteer to stay here?" Farros asks.

"I'll do it," Lucia states.

Farros nods his head. Lucia remains at the Cornucopia as Farros, Lorielle, Natalia, and Granite go in search of tributes. Around midday, Natalia spots Zana's blue tarp over her stick shelter. The Careers run over but Zana isn't around.

"They have to be close. Keep your eyes open," Farros states.

"Look! There!" Granite shouts, pointing to a figure walking closer.

Zana stops in her tracks when she realizes that the Careers have found her camp. She turns around and starts to run away. The Careers quickly gain ground as Zana vainly tries to climb a nearby tree. She climbs up about six feet before a limb snaps and she falls to the ground landing on her back. The breath is knocked out of her lungs and Farros runs up to her. His dark hair slick across his face and he's huffing as he raises his spear. "Please don't," Zana gasps as Farros plunges the spear into her chest. It's not long before her cannon booms.

 _13\. Zana Jutters, 13, D11- stabbed in the chest by Farros Shelly, D4_

"Hey she was mine! I saw her first," Granite whines.

"Should've been quicker. Now let's get moving along." Farros says with a smirk.

Granite mumbles a few words but walks along. The Careers venture around a few more hours before heading back to the Cornucopia. It takes a little while longer than expected because the group got turned around a few times.

Sagittaria is out checking her traps when she hears a sneeze. She instinctively says, "Bless you" before realizing it. She hears another sneeze. Sagittaria's stomach grumbles, she hasn't eaten in two days. Sagittaria grips her awl and makes her way to the sneezing tribute. She finds Birdy wrapped in a wet blanket with snot running down her face. Sagittaria feels sorry for the small girl, but she shakes the thought away before jumping out into the open.

Birdy scrambles backward in fear. "Please don't kill me," she sniffles.

Sagittaria keeps her awl raised but notices the large pack laying nearby, "What's in the pack?"

"Food," Birdy says quickly. Birdy drops to the ground and unzips the pack, exposing the packages of food inside. "You can have it, just please don't kill me."

Sagittaria lowers her awl, "I'm not going to kill you...do you want an ally?"

Birdy smiles "Yes! That would be great and here take some food." she says shoving the pack to Sagittaria. The pair slowly starts to accustom themselves with one another and at the end of the day they receive a sponsor gift of a tarp and some medicine for Birdy's cold.

 **Day Five**

The Careers go out to hunt once again but Farros comes up with the idea of a two-day hunting trip and not leaving anyone behind.

"What if an outlier comes and takes all of our stuff?" Lorielle asks.

"It took us almost all day to find our way back to the Cornucopia. I doubt an outlier could find their way back here," Farros replies with a chuckle.

No one argues and the group leaves the Cornucopia unguarded in search of tributes. It's not long before they spot a lean figure running a few hundred yards ahead.

"It might be the boy from Eleven or Eight, they're probably our biggest threat," Natalia says harshly.

"It could be the girl from Five she scored a seven," Granite adds in.

"She seemed so inept in training her score must have been a fluke," Natalia scoffs.

"Either way stop arguing they're getting away," Lucia hisses.

Lucia sprints after the tribute and the others follow behind. The fog starts to dissipate as if the Gamemakers are wanting the Careers to catch the tribute. The tribute is Delmarva of Five. She noticed the large group of Careers and starts to run. She starts to slow down from exhaustion but she has a good head start. She leans against a tree to catch her breath and frantically looks around. She smiles because she doesn't see any other tributes. Delmarva starts to jog away when she feels a stinging pain in her back. Her breath catches and another searing pain shoots through her body. Delmarva screams out and crumbles to the ground.

Lucia runs up to the groaning Delmarva, "You should have kept running," Lucia says pulling the two knives out of Delmarva's back. Delmarva gasps and Lucia leaves her to bleed out. Her cannon soon booms.

 _12\. Delmarva Cantros, 17, D5- knife thrown into the back by Lucia Mendoza, D2_

Lucia meets up with the other Careers and they continue onward.

 **Day Six**

Bolt wakes up and starts to walk through the woods in search food. He sat up traps early in the week but hasn't had much luck. He stops to look at one when he hears something nearby.

"Who's there?" He says swinging out his knife.

"It's me," Posy says cautiously walking out. The two spent some time together in training. "If you want I can show you a better way to set those traps. Mine have been doing pretty well."

"Okay sounds good to me. Allies?" Bolt asks.

"Sounds good to me," Posy says smiling.

Posy shows Bolt how to better set the trap so that it doesn't accidentally trigger itself. The two talk about their home lives and then Posy leads Bolt back to her camp which is a hole she dug out underneath a tangle of roots. It's a tight squeeze for two people and it soon becomes unbearable.

"Let's look around for a better place, while it's still light out," Bolt states.

The two young tributes leave and start to look for another place. After about thirty minutes they come across the Cornucopia.

"Do you see any Careers?" Bolt asks.

Posy shakes her head, "It's too foggy I can't tell. Let's take a closer look."

The pair run across the clearing and sneak around the edge of the Cornucopia. "It seems clear," Posy whispers.

Posy and Bolt run inside the horn and start to gather supplies. The pair grabs another pack of food along with a canteen of water and some knives. Posy packs another bag of a tarp and blanket.

"This seems like enough stuff. Let's go before the Careers get back." Bolt states.

They run from the Cornucopia and make it back to their original camp. Using the tarp, Posy and Bolt make a better shelter for themselves for the night.

On the other side of the arena, Rayon finishes building his large structure and receives a pot of stew from a sponsor. A few thousand meters away to the north, Isaiah receives a sponsor gift of an ice pick. He takes this as a sign from his mentor, Minnie, that he needs to take more action. These two were Capitol favorites at the start of the Games but haven't been living up to their expectations.

 **Day Seven**

It has been two days since the Career hunting party left the Cornucopia. Everyone is getting tired of each other and their supplies are almost completely empty. Tensions between the tributes have escalated throughout the day as the group vainly attempts to make their way back to the Cornucopia. Granite, in particular, is getting frustrated as being the youngest of the group and the other's not wanting to listen to his opinions. Around noon the group stops to rest beside a small murky pool of water.

"I think if we continue in this direction we'll reach the Cornucopia today," Farros says dipping his canteen into the water.

"We've been walking in this direction all day. Maybe we should go another way," Granite says trying not to lose his temper.

Farros doesn't comment on Granite's statement and the other Careers don't pay attention and start their own casual conversations. Granite sits in silence as his rage boils inside him. After about half an hour, the Careers start moving again. Farros leads the way and Granite follows right behind glaring daggers into the back of Farros' head. Granite's hatred becomes too much and in a quick motion, he stabs his sword into Farros' back. Farros gasps and stumbles to the ground. Natalia rushes to Farros' aid and Granite stands in shock as Farros starts to cough up blood and withers on the ground. Before Granite can even react Lorielle slashes a knife across his chest. Granite screams out and tries to stop the flow of blood from his chest. Lorielle drops down beside Natalia and opens a med kit. Lorielle glances at Lucia but she's frozen still as she watches her own District partner start to bleed out on the ground. Lucia doesn't dare move, not wanting to meet the blade of either Lorielle or Natalia. Although Natalia and Lorielle work as quickly as possible their efforts are futile and Farros' cannon soon booms. A few seconds later Granite's fire.

 _11\. Farros Shelly, 18, D4- stabbed in the back by Granite Thenden, D2_

 _10\. Granite Thenden, 15, D2- chest slashed by Lorielle Lauder, D1_

Natalia grips her ax and faces Lucia, "Were you a part of this!"

Lucia's eyes widen, "N...No, I...I had no idea Granite was going to do this."

Natalia looks Lucia up and down but then takes a relaxed breath, "I believe you. We can't dwell on this if we're going to get back to the Cornucopia we need to keep moving." Without another the word, the three girls gather their things and keep walking. They don't reach the Cornucopia and set up camp near a pool of water.

The other tributes spend most of the day out of sight, except for Isaiah. Taking the hint from his mentor he spends the day searching for tributes but has not luck.

 **Day Eight**

The Career girls get up early and search for the Cornucopia. It's midday before the group finally finds the horn once again. The girls celebrate their homecoming and are happy to see that no one looted the whole Cornucopia of supplies. They spend the day resting inside and eating fruit slices.

Like the day before the tributes stay hidden for most of the day. Isaiah continues to hunt for tributes and Rayon traveled around in search of tributes as well.

 **Day Nine**

The drizzling rain starts once again. Isaiah finds Zana's old tarp and uses it for shelter. Even the Career girls don't venture out in search of tributes.

 **Day Ten**

The rain continues and everyone tries to stay warm and dry.

 **Day Eleven**

The rain stops and most of the tributes travel around after spending two days doing nothing. The Careers go off to hunt and Natalia stays behind to guard supplies. Isaiah gets up early and starts to hunt for tributes. Rayon goes to look for tributes after midday. The two alliance pairs go to check their traps without much luck. Bolt and Posy set most of their traps near the stream, all of the rain caused the water to rise and washed most of their traps away. "Don't worry we can set up more today and check them tomorrow," Posy says optimistically.

Birdy and Sagittaria have better luck with their traps. The pair splits up to cover more ground. Birdy is checking a trap when she hears crunching behind her, "Did you get anything?" Birdy asks.

Sagittaria doesn't answer and Birdy turns around to see Isaiah standing behind her. Birdy screams and Isaiah lunges out with his sword and plunges it into Birdy's small throat. Birdy gurgles on her own blood and falls to the ground.

 _9._ _Birdy Cousins, 12, D10- stabbed in the neck by Isaiah Harlowe, D11_

Sagittaria hears Birdy's cry and runs towards her, she sees the tall and dark Isaiah standing over Birdy's small body. Not wanting to meet the same fate as Birdy, Sagittaria turns and runs away.

This leaves the Final Eight; Lorielle Lauder of One, Lucia Mendoza of Two, Natalia Fay of Four, Bolt Issel of Five, Sagittaria Emitt of Seven, Rayon Hickson of Eight, Isaiah Harlowe of Eleven, and Posy Fairfield of Twelve.

 **Day Twelve**

Bolt and Posy wake up and eat breakfast at camp before going to check traps. They still have plenty of food from the Cornucopia to last them a few days, but checking traps gives them something to do. The pair works together checking each trap and resetting them. Bolt turns to grab something from his back but is met by the sword of Lucia. Lucia stabs the sword through Bolt's chest and he gasps for breath. Before Posy can react Natalia stabs a knife into Posy's back and the small girl falls to the ground. Lucia snatches the pair's packs and the two Career girls go along their way. As Bolt and Posy lay on the ground gasping for breath they reach for each others hands. They hold each other's hands tightly as their cannons boom.

 _8\. Bolt Issel, 14, D5- stabbed in the chest by Lucia Mendoza, D2_

 _7\. Posy Fairfield, 14, D12- stabbed in the back by Natalia Fay, D4_

 **Day Thirteen**

The tributes travel around the arena but no action occurs. Rayon was walking but tripped over a root and accidentally cut a gash into his left arm. He got sponsored bandages and medicine to help heal his wound.

 **Day Fourteen**

It starts raining again but most of the tributes still move around, wanting to end the Games. Lorielle happily volunteers to stay at the Cornucopia while Lucia and Natalia go hunting. Sagittaria finds a small dugout that she hides in and covers herself with a tarp to stay dry. Isaiah wraps his tarp around himself but still goes out to look for tributes. Rayon tries to stay dry to prevent infection in his arm and to help it heal.

No interaction occurs and later in the night, Natalia takes first watch at the Cornucopia. In the middle of the night, the rain stops and Natalia decides to ditch Lucia and Lorielle and go off on her own. Natalia packs a bag of food, a tarp, and some water before quietly leaving the sleeping girls behind.

 **Day Fifteen**

Lorielle wakes up confused because Natalia was supposed to wake her up halfway through the night to trade shifts. Lorielle crawls out of her sleeping bag and notices that Natalia is gone along with her pack and ax. Rage pulses through Lorielle's body but she quickly composes herself. Lucia is still asleep in her own sleeping bag, her low snoring echoing off the Cornucopia walls. Lorielle quietly paces around the Cornucopia debating on what to do. She realizes that Natalia made a wise choice by sneaking away, she did it without any conflict. She also knew that she wouldn't have been able to take both Lorielle and Lucia. Lorielle returns back inside the Cornucopia and looks down at the sleeping Lucia. Lorielle grabs a knife from a rack and walks over and squats down beside Lucia. It's one of the most cowardly ways to kill but Lorielle whispers, "I'm sorry," as she stabs the knife deep into Lucia's throat. Lucia's eyes open wide and she instinctively rips the knife from her neck. Blood spurts everywhere and Lorielle screams and Lucia chokes on her own blood. Lorielle snatches her pack and a vest of throwing knives and flees from the Cornucopia as Lucia's cannon booms. Lorielle sprints into the misty woods without looking back.

 _6\. Lucia Mendoza, 16, D2- stabbed in the neck by Lorielle Lauder, D1_

 **Day Sixteen**

Everyone is starting to get anxious and are moving about. Rayon's cut is nearly fully healed and he happily goes out in search of his first kill. Lorielle still feels guilty about killing Lucia but she knows that she can't change the past and she hunts to keep her mind busy. No deaths occur today.

 **Day Seventeen**

The tributes spend the day moving around. Sagittaria stops to refill her canteen by a pool of water. Natalia spots Sagittaria as she bends down by the water. Natalia races over and swings her ax out. Sagittaria jumps back and barely misses the ax blade. Sagittaria steps back but stumbles over her pack and she falls to the ground. Natalia quickly swings her ax down and it smashes into Sagittaria's chest. Blood gushes out and her cannon booms.

 _5\. Sagittaria Emitt, 15, D7- ax hacked into chest by Natalia Fay, D4_

 **Day Eighteen**

Four tributes remain and they all walk around the arena in hopes of finding each other but no one crosses paths and no deaths occur.

 **Day Nineteen**

Wanting to bring the final four tributes closer together the Gamemakers release a toxic black fog into the arena. Rayon and Isaiah are in the western part of the arena while Natalia and Lorielle are in the eastern part. The Gamemakers decide to lead the pairs closer together to allow for two intense fights for the day.

Rayon is the first to spot the ominous black mist a large contrast to the foggy whiteness around him. Rayon hastily grabs his supplies and starts to sprint in the opposite direction. The foggy white mist still blankets the arena as well making it hard for Rayon to see in front of him. He stumbles and trips over a log. The acidic black mist burns across his back and shoulders. Rayon howls in pain but makes it back to his feet and continues running.

Isaiah hears Rayon's shouting and runs towards the sound brandishing his new sword. The fog begins to thin and dissipates as the two tributes draw nearer. The pair runs into a clearing of the fog. The black mist starts to dilute with the white fog creating a wall around Rayon and Isaiah. With nowhere to go the two charge at each other, swords raised. Metal clangs against metal as the two large boys clash.

The two boys duel fiercely. Rayon swings his sword out in front of him but Isaiah parries the attack. He knocks Rayon in the side with the flat of his sword. Rayon stumbles and growls with slight pain from the acid burns on his back. Rayon slices out with his sword once again but Isaiah easily dodges the attack and makes a move. Isaiah arcs his sword in front of him and it cuts across Rayon's torso. Rayon gasps and drops to his knees and Isaiah quickly finishes Rayon by stabbing his sword through Rayon's abdomen. Rayon falls to the ground spluttering blood. Rayon's cannon soon goes off and Isaiah takes Rayon's supplies. The black mist has disappeared allowing Isaiah to flee through the fog.

 _4\. Rayon Hickson, 18, D8- stabbed in the abdomen by Isaiah Harlowe, D11_

As Rayon and Isaiah were fighting the Gamemakers were leading Natalia and Lorielle closer together with the black mist as well. The black mist burns the skin of both girls as they race closer together. Natalia spots Lorielle first. Lorielle runs a few yards ahead of Natalia a throwing knife in hand. Knowing that Loriella has the advantage at long distance Natalia devises a plan. Natalia picks up a large stone from the ground and chucks it as hard as she can. The rock lands a couple meters to the right of Lorielle and makes a loud rustling sound. Lorielle freezes and she raises her knife in the direction of the sound. With Lorielle distracted, Natalia runs out and Lorielle turns around completely frazzled. Lorielle throws her knife but her aim is off and the blade lands in Natalia's right shoulder. Natalia cries out but continues on, ax held high. Lorielle grabs for another knife but Natalia is quicker and she hacks her ax into Lorielle's side. The momentum of the attack knocks both girls to the ground. Lorielle screams out as her intestines fall out onto the ground. In a hopeful attempt, Lorielle slashes out with her knife. Natalia sees the attack coming and rolls out of the way. Lorielle still manages to stab the knife into Natalia's hip. Natalia gasps and tries to stand but the pain is too intense. Lorielle shrieks out profanities from both the pain and frustration. Natalia's breaths are rapid but she can't help but smile as Lorielle's breathing finally stops.

 _3\. Lorielle Lauder, 16, D1- ax hacked into side by Natalia Fay, D4_

Natalia manages to drag herself away from Lorielle's body and a sponsor's gift falls from the sky. She happily opens it to find a first aid kit of bandages and healing cream. Natalia dresses her wounds as the anthem plays. The Gamemakers let the final two rest for the night before the finale the next day.

 **Day Twenty**

The Gamemakers once again release the black mist to draw the final two together for the finale. Both tributes are asleep when the tendrils of the black mist creep upon their bodies. Both wake up to the burning sensation of the acidic black mist. Each grabs their weapon and sprint away leaving behind their other supplies. Natalia's hip wound has mostly healed miraculously. She used most of the cream on her hip leaving her shoulder wound more severe. She makes it through the forest quickly. The black mist burns the back of her calves and neck. Isaiah has less trouble with the black mist. His long legs help him to stay ahead of the acidic fog but he still gets a few burns along his left arm.

The black mist leads the tributes to the Cornucopia. Isaiah reaches it first. He's covered in sweat and pants as he scans the area looking for Natalia. The fog of the arena starts to fade and Isaiah notices the cloud of black mist coming closer to the Cornucopia. Isaiah then spots Natalia running nearer, the black mist not far behead her. Natalia makes it to the Cornucopia, her knuckles white as she clutches her ax. Isaiah watches Natalia as she catches her breath. Natalia looks up, her blonde hair covering her face. Natalia sneers and charges at Isaiah.

Isaiah leaps out of the way as Natalia swings out her ax. Isaiah slices his sword and it cuts across Natalia's right arm. Natalia hisses and spins around. She slashes her ax at Isaiah but he catches the attack with his sword. The two are in a deadlock until Isaiah kicks Natalia. His taller height makes it easy for him to kick Natalia's hip in the same place as her wound. Natalia staggers back with a gasp. Isaiah swings out his sword but Natalia manages to jump out of the way. Isaiah brings an onslaught of offensive attacks. He slashes out his sword and Natalia tries to block them until Isaiah overpowers her and he slashes his sword across Natalia's chest. Blood sputter out of Natalia's mouth and she starts to choke as tears swell in her eyes. Natalia tries to cry out but she only makes gurgled noises as she chokes on her own blood. Her cannon soon booms.

 _2\. Natalia Fay, 18, D4- chest slashed by Isaiah Harlowe, D11_

"Congratulation, Isaiah Harlowe of District Eleven. You are the Victor of the 86th Hunger Games!"

Isaiah turns away from Natalia's body and drops his sword. He fixes his eyes to the sky as he patiently awaits the hovercraft.

xXx

 **Blog:** unitedvictors. blogspot. com

 **Facts about the Victor**

Isaiah makes District Eleven the first non-Career District to bring home two Victors, and even beats District One.

Appearance: Isaiah is 6'2 and slim. He has short brown hair, dark skin, and brown eyes.

Family: Isaiah has two younger brothers and an older sister. Isaiah marries at the age of 28 and has two sons. None of his descendants participate in a Hunger Games.

Death: Isaiah dies at the age of 95, four months after the 163rd Games due to a stroke.

xXx

 **Hunger Games Kills**

 **Lorielle Lauder, D1 (3)-** (Mona Parish D9, Granite Thenden D2, Lucia Mendoza D2)

 **Nar Mercier, D1 (1)-** (Oatley Roke D9)

 **Lucia Mendoza, D2 (3)-** (Colton Tyson D10, Delmarva Cantros D5, Bolt Issel D5)

 **Granite Thenden, D2 (1)-** (Farros Shelly D4)

 **Natalia Fay, D4 (3)-** (Resin Nock D7, Posy Fairfield D12, Sagittaria Emitt D7, Lorielle Lauder D1)

 **Farros Shelly, D4 (3)-** (Falda Winns D8, Albero Grout D12, Zana Jutters D11)

 **Delmarva Cantros, D5 (1)-** (Cami Sanchez D6)

 **Falda Winns, D8 (1)-** (Dottie Pewter D3)

 **Colton Tyson, D10 (1)-** (Nar Mercier D1)

 **Isaiah Harlowe, D11 (5)-** (Coop Maxi D6, Wendos Yelken D3, Birdy Cousins D10, Rayon Hickson D8, Natalia Fay D4)

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)

 **80th Hunger Games:** Lorien Hastings, 17, TS (9) Kills (5), District Two (1 Female)

 **81st Hunger Games:** Fiona Dempsey, 18, TS (4) Kills (2), District Seven (1 Female)

 **82nd Hunger Games:** Stella Knight, 18, TS (8) Kills (4), District One (1 Female)

 **83rd Hunger Games:** Ranger Winchester, 16, TS (6) Kills (4), District Ten (1 Male)

 **84th Hunger Games:** Slade DePriest, 18, TS (10) Kills (6), District Two (1 Female - 1 Male)

 **85th Hunger Games:** Kyra O'Brien, 17, TS (9) Kills (4), District Four (1 Female - 1 Male)

 **86th Hunger Games:** Isaiah Harlowe, 18, TS (6) Kills (5), District Eleven (1 Female - 1 Male)


	12. 87th Games

**Hey thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy these Games and Victor, I would love to hear what you have to say. Also, I'm having a little bit of trouble with coming up with tribute names so if you have any ideas I would appreciate it and you could give other info with the tribute if you wanted. It could be like a mini SYOT.**

* * *

 **Panem Events**

Panem was happy with Isaiah Harlowe. His last few days in the arena proved his strength and his good mannerism outside the arena made him likable by the Capitol. However, the Capitol was less happy with the Games as a whole. The audience thought the arena was too boring and the Capitol wanted more action and mutts. Head Gamemaker, Julius Falco, was feeling the pressure to do better this year.

One of the largest events of the past year was the large-scale earthquake that occurred in District Two, two months after the Games. It struck the southern part of the District and destroyed many homes, a large Peacekeeper training facility, and one of the largest Academies. Many students had traveled to the Academy for training in the summer and there was a large loss of young lives. The most prominent death was of past Victor, Slade DePriest of the 84th Games. Thankfully, the other Victor of Two, Lorien Hastings, was attending a wedding in the northern part of the District. District Two was greatly affected by the large amount of destruction and death caused by the earthquake. The available volunteers were cut in half, two barely qualified tributes were selected to volunteer. Carver and Danika were both from the northern part of the District.

As for the Arena itself. Julius decided to work with something that failed previously and to make it work better than before. He based the design for this year's arena off of that of the 78th Games which consisted of a snowy mountain that had an unplanned avalanche. Julius worked hard to make sure no avalanches would occur and that there was plenty of thermal supplies in the Cornucopia so that most tributes wouldn't die of hyperthermia. Julius also worked with President Marcellus to create more funding for mutts within the Arena to cause more action. Julius was excited about this year's Games and he didn't release any propaganda footage of the Arena but did state that it would give the audience a sense of deja vu.

The tributes this year seemed a lot more exciting as well. There were two tens scored, by Glisten of One and Arayna of Four. The Career alliance had strong members from One and Four with Two being the weaker link. Danika of Two had more potential and connected better with the pack compared to her District Partner, Carver. Carver only had two years of training and only managed to score a seven in training. Danika helped to convince the others to keep Carver in the pack but conflict between Carver and Arayna didn't help. As for the outliers, most eyes were on Alaska of Seven and Cassidy of Nine with scores of sevens. Alaska showed to be well versed with an ax and Cassidy is strong with a sword. Plans of allying were spoken about but on the final day of training the girls broke off any alliance that may have been forming. There was a large alliance of the tributes from Eleven and Twelve. All four tributes scored fives and have different strengths that seem to work well together. Another alliance consists of Harvest of Nine and Coach of Eight. Another interesting tribute was Easton of Five who volunteered for the Games due to a terminal illness affecting his nerves, the doctors said he had about two months left to live. The disease has already started to affect his hands but he stated in his interview that he's still going to fight to win. One of the lowest scoring tributes was eighteen-year-old Sega of Three who scored a three. She appeared to be very frail and even fell on stage during her interview causing the audience to laugh at her. When asked about her score she responded that she was pleased with the results and that it would be tested within the Arena. Panem was excited for the Games.

xXx

 **Tributes**

District One- Male: Castille Ronalds, 18 (9) Female: Glitter Antoine, 18 (10)

District Two- Male: Carver Jacobson, 17 (7) Female: Danika Wallows, 16 (8)

District Three- Male: Cobalt Finaldi, 14 (4) Female: Sega Pirah, 18 (3)

District Four- Male: Sol Trudence, 16 (9) Female: Arayna Santos, 18 (10)

District Five- Male: Easton Lidds, 12 (3) Female: Hydra Callips, 15 (5)

District Six- Male: Ingen Newman, 16 (5) Female: Altima Swift, 13 (4)

District Seven- Male: Birch Gris, 13 (3) Female: Alaska Anderson, 18 (7)

District Eight- Male: Coach Milan, 15 (4) Female: Tala Winder, 16 (5)

District Nine- Male: Harvest Judiance, 17 (5) Female: Cassidy Bernette, 18 (7)

District Ten- Male: Jedidiah Turks, 14 (4) Female: Toni Berkin, 13 (3)

District Eleven- Male: Josiah Elbus, 16 (5) Female: Meadow Thoreau, 15 (5)

District Twelve- Male: Fox Damon, 16 (5) Female: Rosalyn Sopena, 17 (5)

xXx

 **Day One**

The tributes rise up into a crisp white arena. Large fluffy flakes of snow fall from a gray sky as the tributes turn their heads to take in everything. The Cornucopia is placed on top of a frozen lake with a circle of mountains surrounding it. Pine trees cover most of the arena and stretch up the mountainsides. A lot of small wildlife are hidden among the trees and there are some caves within the mountainsides. All of the tributes turn to the Cornucopia in hopes of grabbing something to help them survive in the harsh arena. The gong sounds and chaos ensues.

The small and lean Fox from Twelve is digging through a crate when Castille stabs a sword into Fox's side. Fox moans and slides down to the icy ground as his bright red blood pools around him.

 _24\. Fox Damon, 16, D12- stabbed in the side by Castille Ronalds, D1_

Alaska makes it to the mouth of the Cornucopia quickly and grabs a pack and an ax. She starts to run away when she sees Altima slip on the ice. Her pack flies out of her hands as her body slams into the ice. Alaska slams her ax into the small girl's back before taking her pack and heading east towards the pine trees.

 _23\. Altima Swift, 13, D6- ax hacked into back by Alaska Anderson, D7_

Glitter finds a belt of throwing knives and spots Birch running towards her with a knife in his hands. Glitter effortlessly throws two knives into his chest and he falls to the ground dead.

 _22\. Birch Gris, 13, D7- knife thrown into chest by Glitter Antoine, D1_

Arayna grabs a sword and goes to attack Sega. Sega holds a machete and makes the first move against Arayna. Arayna is shocked by the small girl's strength and barely manages to parry the attack. Arayna goes to attack but is met by a piercing pain through her back. Arayna turns to see Carver holding a bloodied sword. Arayna gasps and falls to the ground, "Traitor," she spats. Sega doesn't stick around and instead flees the Cornucopia. Carver doesn't say a word and turns to leave.

 _21\. Arayna Santos, 18, D4- stabbed in the back by Carver Jacobson, D2_

Sol notices his District Partner on the ground and Carver's bloody sword. In a fit of rage, Sol charges across the field and slashes his own sword across Carver's chest.

 _20\. Carver Jacobson, 17, D2- chest slashed by Sol Trudence, D4_

In a weird chain reaction, Danika sees Sol kill Carver and she throws a knife into his neck. Danika doesn't stay around and she quickly sprints away from the Bloodbath.

 _19._ _Sol Trudence, 16, D4- knife thrown into neck by Danika Wallows, D2_

Ingen grabs a large pack on the outer edge of the Bloodbath and goes running away but slips on the ice and falls down. Cassidy notices him and wanting to make a kill for sponsors she slashes a large gash on his side and leaves him to bleed out before running into the forest.

 _18\. Ingen Newman, 16, D6- side slashed by Cassidy Bernette, D9_

Castille moves to the backside of the Cornucopia and finds the pair from Eleven digging through a crate. Meadow throws a knife at Castille but he dodges the throw. Josiah raises a small dagger to defend himself but Castille swipes it away before thrusting his sword into Josiah's chest. Castille goes to attack Meadow but she has already started running towards the woods.

 _17\. Josiah Elbus, 16, D11- stabbed in the chest by Castille Ronalds, D1_

Harvest and Coach are almost to the tree line when they see the short and overweight Toni in front of them. Harvest throws his spear and it knocks the young girl to the ground. Harvest stops to collects Toni's supplies. All she has is a small dagger but Harvest quickly picks it up along with his spear before running into the trees.

 _16\. Toni Berkin, 13, D10- spear thrown into the back by Harvest Judiance, D9_

Eight cannons boom as the tributes spread out across the arena as the surrounding mountains are the only escape from the Careers at the Cornucopia. The alliance of Coach and Harvest run up the eastern mountain. Harvest has his spear and Coach has a small dagger along with a pack with a blanket and a package of jerky and dried fruit inside. The pair finds a cave near the peak of the mountain to stay in for the night. The District Eleven and Twelve alliance was cut down to only the females, Meadow and Rosalyn, the two girls each got a knife and a pack of supplies from the Cornucopia. The two seek shelter in a small cave on the northern mountain. Sega grabbed a machete and a pack of supplies and stays the night up in a tree near the base of the southern mountain. The District Five tributes weren't originally allied but they run into each other after the Bloodbath and nonverbally decide to stick together. Hydra got a tent from the Cornucopia and they both stay inside it for the night in a thicket of trees on the western mountain. Tala only managed to get a blanket from the Cornucopia and was cut on the arm by one of Glitter's throwing knives. Tala tries to staunch the blood flow and stays up in a tree on the southern mountain for the night. Alaska also heads to the southern mountain and finds a cave to stay in for the night. She was able to get an ax and a pack filled with food and a blanket. Cassidy made it to the northern mountain and finds a fallen tree to use for shelter for the night. Jedidiah also goes to the northern mountain and finds a cave, inside he finds a sleeping Cobalt shivering under a thin blanket. Jedidiah stabs his dagger into Cobalt's side. Cobalt wakes up choking on his own blood. Jedidiah grabs Cobalt's legs and drags him out of the cave, Cobalt tries thrashing around to get away but he quickly becomes too weak to fight. Jedidiah leaves Cobalt outside as his cannon booms for the hovercraft to take his body.

 _15\. Cobalt Finaldi, 14, D3- stabbed in the side by Jedidiah Turks, D10_

 **Day Two**

Castille and Glitter are all that remains of the Career alliance because Danika deserted them in the Bloodbath. The pair feels lonely together and it seems weird to not get to experience the excitement of being in a large alliance that is displayed in previous Games. Both of them wake up eager to go hunting for tributes and for some excitement. Castille and Glitter march towards the west in hopes of finding tributes, it's not long before they find some tracks in the snow. They follow the tracks into a dense patch of trees and discover a tent.

Castille sneaks up to it, with his sword in hand and he pulls back the flap, "It's empty. They must be out scouting around."

Castille turns to Glitter and notices the boy from Five, Easton, sneaking up behind her. Before Castille can warn Glitter, Easton smacks a log against the back of her head and she falls to the ground with a grunt. Easton drops the log and runs away, Castille goes to chase after him but stops once he notices the pool of blood growing around Glitter's head. Castille stops and quickly opens his pack for a first aid kit. Glitter is knocked out but Castille checks her pulse and it's strong and steady. He wraps gauze around Glitter's head and the bleeding finally stops. Castille doesn't want to lose another ally so early in the Games so he picks Glitter up and carries her all the way back to Cornucopia so that she can rest.

Hydra returns back to the tent and notices the pool of blood. She looks around in bewilderment for Easton, there wasn't a cannon so he must still be alive. Hydra looks in the snow for tracks but there are so many now she can't discern whose are whose. Hydra frantically takes down the tent and puts it into her bag. Her and Easton were gathering logs to create traps with but Hydra doesn't want to stick around if any other tributes are nearby. Hydra gathers her things and continues on to find a new place to set up camp and maybe find Easton along the way.

The rest of the day passes as tributes start to get accustomed to their new environment. A few tributes; Sega, Alaska, and Hydra manage to set a few traps for food. Tala tried to bandage the cut on her arm but accidentally reopened the wound when she climbed down her tree to use the bathroom. She got sponsored with healing ointment to speed up the healing process. Glitter eventually gains consciousness again but has an intense headache, Castille finds some painkillers in the Cornucopia to give her. Castille makes the comment that Glitter shouldn't sleep if she has a concussion and the pair of District One tributes spend most of the night talking to each other.

 **Day Three**

At some point in the night, both Castille and Glitter fall asleep but Glitter wakes up the next morning without any dire symptoms. Castille decides to go hunt for tributes while Glitter stays at the Cornucopia to rest. Castille heads south today and after trekking for about an hour he comes across a blood trail. He follows the blood trail and finds Tala perched in a tree.

"Hey! Why don't you come down from there little birdie," Castille says with a chuckle.

Tala gasps at the sight of the Career, "Leave me alone," she cries.

Tala doesn't have any weapons and so she starts to climb higher up the tree. Castille huffs and starts to ascend the tree as well. Tala starts screaming and it draws the attention of nearby Sega. Sega was out checking her traps but after hearing the screams she quickly hides within a cedar tree. By now Castille is already a few feet under Tala who has run out of room to climb. Tala tries to kick at Castille's face but he grabs her ankle and yanks her down. Tala loses her grip and slides down the side of the pine tree and it cuts at her face and arms before she manages to grip onto a new branch. Tala is now below Castille and she hastily starts to descend the tree, Castille is annoyed and starts to climb down as well.

Tala makes it to the ground and starts to run through the deep snow. Castille reaches the ground not long after Tala, "Stop running! I'm getting annoyed!" he shouts. Tala only screams and keeps plowing on. Castille catches up to her and shoves her forward into the snow. Tala's voice cracks as she screams, she's a slobbering mess and Castille easily plunges his sword into her chest and quickly silences her cries. Deciding that's enough action for the day, Castille heads back to the Cornucopia to spend time with Glitter.

 _14\. Tala Winder, 16, D8- stabbed in the chest by Castille Ronalds, D1_

After hearing the cannon boom, Sega waits almost an hour before deciding it's safe to move again. She leaves her traps in place but decides to head further up the mountain. Not much action happens for the rest of the tributes as they try to stay warm.

 **Day Four**

The sun finally comes out on day four of the Games and many of the tributes start to venture around more. Danika grabs a belt of throwing knives and decides to hunt for tributes and Cassidy grabs her ax to do the same thing. Both don't have any luck but their movement help motivate their minds. Alaska finds a small creek and is happy to find trout swimming in it. She then starts to make a spear out of a stick to hunt the fish with. Harvest and Judiance haven't done much the past few days but with the nice weather they start to climb higher on their mountain and make it nearly to the peak before finding a new cave to settle down in. Rosalyn and Meadow find a patch of edible berries and the girls spend the day harvesting them since their food rations are slimming. The only tributes that don't wander about are Castille and Glitter, they both stay at the Cornucopia and lay out in the warm sun. The two are gradually getting closer with one another and many Capitolites are hoping for a romance to blossom.

 **Day Five**

Early in the morning, Coach wakes up from a noise outside his and Harvest's cave. He lays on the ground with his eyes wide open when he hears the noise again. He rolls over and shakes Harvest, "I think someone is outside," he whispers.

"No one is awake right now," Harvest hisses back and rolls over.

Coach hears the noise again but this time closer. Coach grabs his blanket and moves to the back edge of the cave about twenty feet from the mouth. He lays back down on the ground he sees a pair of red eyes look into the cave. Coach is frozen in fear as a large and hairy white ape walks into the cave and gives a deep roar. Harvest is awakened by the noise and screams in fear, he reaches for his spear and thrusts it at the mutt. The mutt easily rips the spear from Harvest's hand and slashes out with its other hand. Three large gashes cut across Harvest's chest and he falls to the ground. Coach watches in fear as the beast claws at Harvest's body until his cannon booms.

 _13\. Harvest Judiance, 17, D9- killed by yeti mutt_

The mutt stops and sniffs the air. Coach whimpers as the mutt looks directly at him. Coach tries to make a run for it past the mutt but the mutt grabs Coach by the waist and smashes him against the cave wall. A sickening crunch echoes in the cave as Coach's skull fractures.

 _12\. Coach Milan, 15, D8- killed by yeti mutt_

A few tributes are awakened by the sudden secession of cannons but soon fall back asleep. Around midmorning, the sky starts to darken and the snow starts falling once again. Castille and Glitter are out hunting when the first large flakes start to fall, soon it starts to get harder to see and the pair decides to return back to the Cornucopia. All of the tributes with caves as shelter head back to their camps. Those without caves; Easton, Hydra, Sega, Danika, and Cassidy start to get worried after the snow doesn't stop after a few hours. These tributes start to ascend the nearest mountains and eventually all of them except for Danika have found a cave by nightfall. The snow continues to fall and the wind has started to pick up but Danika still treks on in hopes of finding shelter. Danika receives a sponsor gift of a flashlight and almost an hour later she finds a safe cave to stay in. She makes it inside and soon falls asleep from exhaustion as the wind and snow start to become intense.

 **Day Six**

The snow falls in a full-on blizzard and the tributes try to stay warm and keep the snow out of their caves. At the Cornucopia, Castille and Glitter use old supplies crates to block the mouth of the Cornucopia to keep the snow and wind out as the two stay huddled together in sleeping bags in the back.

 **Day Seven**

The blizzard continues as the Gamemakers focus most of the snow on the lower portions of the arena which were the most abundant in food sources for the tributes. Near dusk, the blizzard stops and all the tributes seem to take a sigh of relief.

 **Day Eight**

All of the tributes start to mill about early in the morning, to stretch out their legs after staying still for two days. The Arena seemed mostly the same although an extra 5 feet of snow blanketed the lower portion of the Arena. Glitter and Castille spend most of the morning leveling the snow around the Cornucopia. Rosalyn and Meadow have a small snowball fight in the fresh snow. Alaska finds her way back to the stream and is disappointed to find no fish swimming in it. Jedidiah has spent the entirety of the Games doing hardly anything but today he walks the side of the mountain with a dagger in his hands. He doesn't run into any other tributes but the Capitol is pleased that he's getting into the action.

Sega treks through the snow in hopes of finding food or a tribute. All of her traps and snares are now buried under the snow and she doesn't have any supplies to rebuild them. Sega holds a machete in her hands and is ready to show the Gamemakers what she's capable of. It's not long before she runs into another tribute at the base of the mountain. Sega notices Easton at the same time he notices her. Easton starts running away but his nerve disease has made him slow. Sega gracefully sprints after him and she catches up to him. Sega grabs Easton by the hood of his jacket and throws him backwards onto the ground. Easton grunts and Sega stabs her machete into his chest. Sega walks away from the dying boy and she soon receives a sponsor gift of broth and bread.

 _11\. Easton Lidds, 12, D5- stabbed in the chest by Sega Pirah, D3_

 **Day Nine**

Not much happens today as the tributes travel around in search of one another. The only tribute not actively seeking out others is Hydra who stays hidden most of the day within her cave. Rosalyn and Meadow also don't search for other tributes but they do go out and search for more edible berries.

 **Day Ten**

For the past two days, Danika has been extensively searching the eastern mountain, searching each nook and cranny in hopes of finding a tribute. She is climbing over an edge when she sees Hydra sitting outside a cave. Hydra stands up to run inside her cave but Danika is quick and throws a knife into Hydra's chest.

 _10\. Hydra Callips, 16, D5- knife thrown into chest by Danika Wallows, D2_

 **Day Eleven**

The day passes without much action but in the evening Castille decides to make a fire and cook dinner for Glitter. The two have spent a lot of time together and Castille has started to develop feelings for Glitter. The Capitol sits on the edge of their seats as they watch the evening conspire as Glitter and Castille laugh and talk beside the campfire. Castille gathers up the courage and goes to lean in to kiss Glitter.

"What are you doing?" Glitter asks shocked.

"Ugh...I just thought," Castille stammers confused.

"Thought what? What? Did you expect something to happen between us?" Glitters says almost shouting.

Castille and the Capitol are both shocked. "I...I'm sorry I just thought we had a connection," he says.

"A connection? I might flirt a little bit but these are the Hunger Games, I only have one goal set in mind," Glitter says harshly.

Castille stands up, "I know that, but I thought you would want to try to live a little."

Both tributes are frustrated and Castille starts to gather supplies.

"What are you doing," Glitter asks softly.

"I'm leaving. You're right we only have one goal in these Games and I can't focus on that with you," Castille says quickly as he stuffs a blanket into his large pack.

"No, Castille, wait. We can still be friends," Glitter protests as Castille starts to walk away into the night.

"Goodbye, Glitter," Castille says without looking back.

"Castille! You can't leave!" Glitter shouts, "I still need you," she whispers.

 **Day Twelve**

Glitter wakes up the next morning hoping that Castille would be sitting nearby getting breakfast ready, but he's not there. Glitter quickly eats and gathers her things to go hunting. She goes partly to keep her mind off of Castille and partly to search for Castille. She feels bad for rejecting him but he needs to understand that this is the Hunger Games. However, she stills wants to be his friend and ally. Glitter stops in thought when she hears rustling.

"Castille?" she whispers.

Glitter is shocked when Jedidiah runs out from behind a tree with a dagger held high. Glitter chunks a knife and it lands in his chest, out of frustration she throws another knife into his chest and Jedidiah falls to the ground.

 _9\. Jedidiah Turks, 14, D10- knife thrown into chest by Glitter Antoine, D1_

This leaves the Final Eight: Glitter Antoine and Castille Ronalds of One, Danika Wallows of Two, Sega Pirah of Three, Alaska Anderson of Seven, Cassidy Bernette of Nine, Meadow Thoreau of Eleven, and Rosalyn Sopena of Twelve. Glitter decides that's enough for today and heads back to the Cornucopia. The rest of the tributes wander about except for Castille who spends the day sulking up in a tree.

 **Day Thirteen**

The day passes slowly as the tributes wander about and even Castille goes out in search of tributes. However, no one runs into each other.

 **Day Fourteen**

Danika is out hunting when she spots Castille walking a few yards ahead of her. He seems a little distracted and Danika doesn't see any signs of Glitter. Danika doesn't want to pass up an opportunity and she chucks a knife through the air and it lands in Castille's back and knocks him to the ground.

 _8._ _Castille_ _Ronalds, 18, D1- knife thrown into back by Danika Wallows, D2_

That night after the anthem plays and Castille's face shines in the sky, Glitter starts to cry at the loss of her friend.

 **Day Fifteen**

Many of the tributes go hunting. Glitter doesn't go hunting because she doesn't feel like doing much and stays at the Cornucopia for the day.

 **Day Sixteen**

All of the tributes, including Glitter, wander about the Arena but no action occurs.

 **Day Seventeen**

At noon the Gamemakers release wolf mutts into the Arena. The wolves are massive and have sleek grey fur and long sharp claws. The wolves spread out across the arena in search of tributes. Cassidy is the first to interact with a wolf. The wolf starts to sprint towards Cassidy and knowing that the mutt will only chase her, she raises her sword in defense. The wolf goes to pounce and Cassidy steps out the way and slashes with sword and it cuts across the wolf's snout. The wolf whimpers and Cassidy finishes it off with a stab to the ribs. The wolf falls to the ground and Cassidy continues on.

The next interaction involves Meadow and Rosalyn. The two allies were out enjoying the weather when a wolf mutt crested over the hill. The two girls scream and start to run away. Meadow starts to trail behind the leaner and faster Rosalyn. The wolf mutt leaps unto Meadow's back and knocks her to the ground. Meadow shouts out for Rosalyn to help her, but there's nothing that Rosalyn can do and the cannon soon goes off. Rosalyn keeps running without looking back.

 _7._ _Meadow Thoreau, 15, D11- killed by wolf mutts_

The next tribute to see a wolf is Danika. Danika throws one of her knives and it lands in the lower thigh of the wolf. The wolf howls and sprints towards Danika. Danika throws another knife but this one grazes over the wolf. Danika goes to reach for another knife but the wolf bites down on her arm. Danika screams in pain as the wolf bites down harder and starts to claw at her torso.

 _6\. Danika Wallows, 17, D2- killed by wolf mutts_

Glitter hears the second cannon echo across the Arena and holds her throwing knife tightly. She decides to head back to her cave when a wolf jumps out from behind a bush and tackles her. Glitter tries to crawl away on the ground but the wolf bites down on her leg, Glitter screams in agony but manages to plunge her knife into the wolf's head. The wolf falls over dead and Glitter drags herself away. Her leg is a bloody mess and Glitter lays in the snow in a crying mess. She shakes her head and opens her pack to look for anything to stop the bleeding. Glitter finds a roll of gauze which she wraps around her leg. She manages to crawl into the hanging branches of the cedar tree and she stays there for the night. After the attack on Glitter, the Gamemakers remove the wolf mutts from the Arena.

 **Day Eighteen**

Glitter wakes up with a small pool of blood around her, she inspects her bandage and gives a sigh of relief that the bleeding has stopped. Glitter doesn't want to stay out in the snow and she manages to make it her feet and starts to hobble back to her cave. Her cave isn't far but it takes all of her energy to reach it. She crawls inside and from her other pack, she finds some more bandages and pain medicine. Glitter removes her old bandages and gags at the horrible mess of her leg, she wraps the new bandages around her leg and prays that she gets sponsored some medicine.

Sega, Alaska, and Cassidy roam the Arena in search of tributes but don't find any. Rosalyn spends the day inside her cave because she doesn't want to run into the wolf mutts again.

 **Day Nineteen**

Alaska is out hunting when she sees movement outside of a cave a few meters above. Alaska is desperate for some action and goes to scout it out. She makes her way to the mouth of the cave and finds Rosalyn sitting cross-legged and eating a granola bar. Rosalyn looks up and fear pulses through her body as Alaska swings her ax into her chest.

 _5._ _Rosalyn Sopena, 17, D12- ax hacked in the chest by Alaska Anderson, D7_

Glitter once again checks her leg wound but it seems to have only gotten worst. Pus leaks out of the wound and the skin is inflamed and hot. Glitter is starting to get infuriated that wound isn't healing or that she hasn't received any sponsor support. Glitter starts muttering curses and it only distances herself from the eyes of the Capitol.

 **Day Twenty**

Sega, Alaska, and Cassidy roam the arena in search of any tributes in hope of ending the Games, however, Glitter remains in her cave. The infection on her leg has only gotten worst, green puss leaks out of the gashes and the skin around the area is purple and black. Glitter begs to her mentor, Stella, for any kind of medicine but Glitter doesn't have enough sponsor support. Late in the evening Glitter succumbs to her wounds and her cannon booms.

 _4._ _Glitter Antoine, 18, D1- killed by infection_

 **Day Twenty-One**

The Gamemakers don't lead the three remaining tributes together quite yet but instead allow them to prepare for a day and to build suspense in the Capitol as new betting odds fluctuate with who the new Victor will be. Sega is anxious and knowing the Cornucopia is the likeliest place for the finale she heads there to stay the night.

 **Day Twenty-Two**

Soon after daybreak, the Gamemakers release the wolf mutts back into the Arena. They chase after Alaska and Cassidy to lead them to the Cornucopia. The wolf mutts don't attack the girls and the girls know that the mutts are a sign of the finale and eagerly allow the mutts to lead them to the Cornucopia. Cassidy arrives outside the Cornucopia first and she sees Alaska break through the tree line as the wolf mutts stop their pursuit. Alaska holds her ax and Cassidy has her sword. The pair give each other a weak smile, they were good friends in training but decided that it would be best for them to go into the Games alone.

"Here we are. We made it to the finale anyway," Alaska says erasing any doubt of their choice of not having an alliance.

"Where's the girl from Three?" Cassidy asks.

Alaska shrugs her shoulders, "Probably getting eaten by the wolves. I doubt she could outrun them, I don't see how she made it this far."

Cassidy nods her head in agreement, "Best of luck to you then."

Cassidy gives a war cry as she charges at Alaska with her sword raised. Alaska swings her ax out at the charging Cassidy and she has to stop and jump out of the way to evade the blade. Alaska gives a small laugh, "Are you scared of me?"

"No...you've just gotten better since training," Cassidy smirks back.

The pair fights back and forth and it seems as if neither one of them is going to make a lethal move until Cassidy misjudges Alaska's swing and her ax lands in Cassidy's thigh. Cassidy screams out in pain and Alaska looks almost as shocked as Cassidy. Cassidy slashes out with sword and it cuts across Alaska's chest. Alaska moans in pain before falling to the ground.

 _3\. Alaska Anderson, 18, D7- chest slashed by Cassidy Bernette, D9_

Cassidy drags herself away from Alaska's body and she cuts off part of her jacket to wrap around her thigh, luckily the cut isn't very deep. Cassidy sits on the ground exhausted and she expects the trumpets to sound at any moment when she looks over and sees Sega standing by the Cornucopia.

"Damn it, you're still alive," Cassidy grunts as she stands back on her feet.

Sega shakily raises her machete.

"That blade is almost as big as you. I thought the wolves must have gotten you," Cassidy says with a laugh.

Sega doesn't say a word as she shakes in the cold wind. Cassidy grabs her sword and starts to march towards Sega. When Cassidy is about fifteen feet away Sega starts to sprint towards Cassidy catching her off guard. Cassidy barely has enough time to deflect Sega's blow. Sega spins around slashes her machete out once again. Cassidy parries the attack. Sega attacks again this time aiming lower and she hacks into Cassidy's thigh wound. Cassidy doubles over and almost retches before Sega knocks her to the ground.

"Are you scared of me?" Sega whispers.

Cassidy's eyes fill with horror as Sega thrust her sword down but Cassidy manages to roll away in barely enough time. Sega kicks Cassidy in the face and she screams out in agony and confusion. Sega stabs her machete down into Sega's abdomen and then raises it up high in the air. Cassidy is weak and she soon bleeds out and her cannon booms.

 _2\. Cassidy Bernette, 18, D9- stabbed in the abdomen by Sega Pirah, D3_

Sega walks away from Cassidy's body with arms raised high as she awaits the hovercraft.

"Congratulation, Sega Pirah of District Three. You are the Victor of the 87th Hunger Games!"

xXx

 **Blog:** unitedvictors. blogspot. com

 **Facts about the Victor**

Sega used a strategy similar to Johanna Mason to win her Games.

Appearance: Sega is 5'4 and slender. She has long dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

Family: Sega has one older sister. Sega marries at the age of 21 and has one daughter. None of her descendants participate in a Hunger Games.

Death: Sega dies in her sleep five months before the 166th Hunger Games at the age of 95.

xXx

 **Hunger Games Kills**

 **Glitter Antoine, D1 (2)-** (Birch Gris D7, Jedidiah Turks D10)

 **Castille Ronalds, D1 (3)-** (Fox Damon D12, Josiah Elbrus D11, Tala Winder D8)

 **Carver Jacobson, D2 (1)-** (Arayna Santos D4)

 **Danika Wallows, D2 (3)-** (Sol Trudence D4, Hydra Callips D5, Castille Ronalds D1)

 **Sega Pirah, D3 (2)-** (Easton Lidds D5, Cassidy Bernette D9)

 **Sol Trudence, D4 (1)-** (Carver Jacobson D2)

 **Alaska Anderson, D7 (2)-** (Altima Swift D6, Rosalyn Sopena D12)

 **Cassidy Bernette, D9 (2)-** (Ingen Newman D6, Alaska Anderson D7)

 **Harvest Judiance, D9 (1)-** (Toni Berkin D10)

 **Jedidiah Turks, D10 (1)-** (Cobalt Finaldi D3)

 **Mutts/Other (5)-** (Glitter Antoine, D1- infection; Coach Milan, D8/Harvest Judiance, D9- yeti mutt; Danika Wallows, D2/Meadow Thoreau, D11- wolf mutts)

 **Victors**

 **76th Hunger Games:** Minnie Griffith, 17, TS (6) Kills (4), District Eleven (1 Female)

 **77th Hunger Games:** Luna Sparks, 18, TS (7) Kills (5), District Five (1 Female)

 **78th Hunger Games:** Marley Higgins, 16, TS (6) Kills (3), District Eight (1 Male)

 **79th Hunger Games:** Maverick Sayles, 18, TS (9) Kills (3), District Four (1 Male)

 **80th Hunger Games:** Lorien Hastings, 17, TS (9) Kills (5), District Two (1 Female)

 **81st Hunger Games:** Fiona Dempsey, 18, TS (4) Kills (2), District Seven (1 Female)

 **82nd Hunger Games:** Stella Knight, 18, TS (8) Kills (4), District One (1 Female)

 **83rd Hunger Games:** Ranger Winchester, 16, TS (6) Kills (4), District Ten (1 Male)

 **84th Hunger Games:** Slade DePriest, 18, TS (10) Kills (6), District Two (1 Female - 1 Male)

 **85th Hunger Games:** Kyra O'Brien, 17, TS (9) Kills (4), District Four (1 Female - 1 Male)

 **86th Hunger Games:** Isaiah Harlowe, 18, TS (6) Kills (5), District Eleven (1 Female - 1 Male)

 **87th Hunger Games:** Sega Pirah, 18, TS (3) Kills (2), District Three (1 Female)


End file.
